


Caster

by Nannethy



Series: Caster [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nannethy/pseuds/Nannethy
Summary: Cuando las cosas se encuentran difíciles en la Batifamilia, un villano ataca a sus miembros usando un extraño artefacto mágico, lo curioso es que tal vez era eso lo que les hacía falta para reconectarse de nuevo o tal vez no.





	1. Esta vez

**Author's Note:**

> Menciones: Jack Drake y Capitán Boomerang.  
> Algunos elementos usados de Red Robin #26 o al azar de diferentes cómics de Batman.

  
El cielo de ciudad Gótica era hermoso, si, a pesar de la contaminación, de lo poco visible de las estrellas por las luces de la noche y de lo brillantes que ellas eran al mismo tiempo, por la oscuridad que emanaba naturalmente la ciudad, allí bajo ese cielo nocturno podían escucharse murmullos, pasos ligeros de vigilantes que habían nacido o se habían formado bajo las más crueles circunstancias incluso para aquella ciudad que se negaba a ser consumida por su misma opacidad, aquella ciudad que los mantenía atados a ella, que los hacía extrañarla incluso encontrándose en los más lujosos o brillantes lugares.  
  
Allí, Gótica escondía bajo su seno a una familia tan extraña, tan fuera de lo común, tan extravagante en sus formas de actuar que su misma cohesión parecía incomprensible, si era amor o mero orgullo, la Batifamilia permanecía junta al menos ante los ojos de otros y se había constituido un misterio entre las calles llenas de crímenes de ciudad Gótica y sus alrededores. Pero esta familia no es perfecta, ninguna lo es y ahora más que nunca era evidente que las cosas no andaban como sus miembros lo quisieran, si, el hijo pródigo había regresado a casa después de mucho tiempo deambulando perdido pero esto no necesariamente significa que lo demás deba permanecer como siempre lo ha estado.  
  
///////  
  
Fríamente calculado, el plan estaba diseñado para que Capitán Boomerang hiciera todos los movimientos y decisiones erróneas posibles, la carnada había sido puesta, cada paso había sido ejecutado a la perfección, Tim había preparado la trampa perfecta para llevar al villano a su muerte, a segundos de que alguien más lo matara, lo salvó, incluso antes de que el estúpido hombre lo hiciera por sí mismo, sólo le quedaba intentar matarlo con sus manos por lo que le había hecho a su padre, por haberle quitado la vida y tener el descaro de revivir cuando su padre ni siquiera tuvo una oportunidad como esa, porque aunque no fuera perfecto, Tim lo amó, demasiado. Pero al ver a el hombre caer por el borde del edificio no terminó su plan, lo entregó a la policía, no tuvo las agallas de cegar su vida.  
  
No hay felicitación viviendo de tí, lo entiendo- Tim se dió cuenta de la presencia de su mentor en las sombras  
  
Sé lo que hiciste Tim- Bruce pudo ver detrás de las acciones de Tim, lo cerca que estuvo de cruzar la línea y caminar directo hacia un lugar de donde probablemente no podría regresar, tembló de miedo, pero su carrera como Batman lo había entrenado bien como para esconder a la perfección sus expresiones.  
  
Bueno, no hice nada Bruce… excepto salvar la vida del hombre que mató a mi papá así que supongo que hice la elección correcta- Dijo Tim sarcásticamente, él lo sabía, sabía que Bruce tenía la razón, pero odiaba que hubiese visto a través de él tan fácilmente.  
  
Sólo después de hacer todas las incorrectas-  
  
¡Calcule mil diferentes caminos que Boomerang pudo haber tomado que lo hubieran mantenido fuera de problemas!-  
  
Pero tú sabías que no importaba cuantas elecciones le dieras… Harkness haría una sóla decisión- Tim era demasiado listo para su propio bien, sabía que Boomerang elegiría las decisiones que lo llevarían finalmente a su muerte y Bruce lo vio observar su plan puesto en marcha temiendo que al final cumpliera con el propósito con que lo había creado.  
  
Este soy yo, Bruce. Para bien o para mal por lo que me enseñaste y por lo que mi papá hizo… por las cosas que has hecho pobremente y las cosas que has hecho bien. Este soy yo, ahora- _No Tim, este no eres tú, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo para saber que estás herido, que te duele y que buscas refugiarte en una identidad diferente a lo que eres para esconder el dolor que tanto te atormenta_ , pensó Bruce mientras miraba con tristeza en lo que amenazaba con convertirse su hijo.  
  
Lo salvaste esta noche, Tim… ¿Pero qué hay de mañana?- Sin más Bruce se retiró del lugar preguntándose si debió intentar llevarse a Tim consigo pero sabía que en ese momento no podría hacerlo, el joven no iría con él.  
  
////  
  
A partir de ese día, Batman evadió a Tim no sólo porque sintiera que había sido duro al juzgar al muchacho sino porque para ser sincero, las emociones nunca fueron su fuerte, en aquel momento, al ver a su hijo adoptivo jugar con la suerte de otra persona se dejó llenar de temor, Red Robin era un buen muchacho, siempre demostró ser más apegado que los demás, incluso que Dick, a la regla de no matar, las reglas que Batman le había enseñado se repetían como un mantra en su cabeza, por una parte debido al el respeto a Batman, sin embargo, la verdadera razón era el respeto al legado de Robin, de aquellos que portaron el manto, antes que él, pero habían pasado cosas en su vida que habrían empujado a cualquiera al otro lado de esa delgada línea y Bruce no quería eso, no podría soportarlo, no de nuevo, y el asunto era que ese no era su único problema, algo le molestaba a Jason, su segundo hijo y como siempre, él no podía descifrar que era, al menos Dick, quien había regresado a su traje de Nightwing y Damian quien ahora llevaba el manto de Robin, se llevaban bien lo que era al menos una cosa menos de qué preocuparse.  
  
Robin, Nightwing, reporte- Dijo Batman por el intercomunicador  
  
Sólo un par de ladrones pero ya nos encargamos de ellos, por lo demás, la noche parece tranquila- Respondió su hijo mayor, el acróbata  
  
t.t como dijo Grayson, esta patrulla ha sido totalmente improductiva padre- Damian se escuchaba un tanto aburrido por su comunicador así que Bruce decidió dejar que descansaran, al menos por esa noche.  
  
Bien, terminen la ronda y regresen a la mansión- Los chicos siguieron las instrucciones de su padre y terminaron su ronda  
  
Red Hood, Red Robin, reporte-  
  
Nosotros preferimos equipo rojo, Bruce- Tim soltó una risita mirando a su hermano mayor, sabiendo que desde hace un tiempo, era una cosa de ellos llamarse rojo el uno al otro, era lógico que fueran el equipo rojo.  
  
Nada que reportar Bruce- Tim esperó oír una respuesta o una orden pero entendió que Batman aún estaba enojado con él así que se limitó a guardar silencio, Jason por su parte miró como la sonrisa que tenía su hermanito hace un momento se desvanecía y supo que Bruce estaba llevando muy lejos, otra vez, aquello de perdonar al villano, sinceramente de haber sido él, le habría puesto una bala en medio de la frente al maldito hijo de perra de Boomerang pero Tim no era como él.  
  
¿Todo bien Tim?- Timothy sólo le mostró una falsa sonrisa al encapuchado y asintió con la cabeza por lo que Jason no quiso presionarlo y volvió a activar su comunicador.  
  
Hey, Bruce ¿Todavía ahí?- Jason estaba siendo civilizado, maldición demasiado civilizado, la sangre le hervía al comprobar una vez más como Bruce ignoraba a Red Robin, podía jugar al modelo inalcanzable de moralidad con él todo lo que quisiera, pero no con Tim, a el chico le importaba demasiado lo que Batman pensaba de él, aunque lo negara, en ese momento el vigilante del otro lado por fin se dignó a responder.  
  
Red Hood, terminen la ronda y regresen a la mansión- Jason no pudo evitar sentirse más enojado por la actitud del murciélago hacia su hermano, apretó los dientes y pensó en la conversación que tendría con Bruce más tarde, al menos esta vez tendría que escucharlo.  
  
Bruce, tenemos que hab- Al fondo se escucharon disparos y gritos así que los dos jóvenes vigilantes se asomaron a ver que sucedía al otro lado de la calle.  
  
¿Qué fue eso?- Batman se preocupó pero escondió el sentimiento para que no se escuchara en su voz, Jason por su parte guardó unos segundos de silencio para analizar la situación cuando Tim señaló al sospechoso.  
  
Un maniático pasado de copas está armando una fiesta en un bar de Park Row, nada de qué preocuparse B, cambio y fuera- Batman acababa de terminar su ronda y a pesar de que sabía que los dos jóvenes eran capaces de lidiar con un hombre armado, decidió dirigirse a Park Row, mejor conocida como Crime Alley, por la elevada concurrencia de crimen en el lugar.  
  
El dilema que enfrentaban Red Robin y Red Hood era mucho mayor que un borracho loco, ese hijo de puta tenía una rehén, una mujer embarazada de por alguna estúpida razón estaba en ese lugar a esa hora de la noche, y muy cerca, al lado derecho, un hombre recostado contra la pared, cerca a la barra, la mujer no dejaba de mirarlo entre llanto, y susurrarle en cada súplica que estuviese bien, así que todo apuntaba a que era su marido.  
  
Cariño- Dijo la mujer en voz baja tratando de estirar una mano hacia el sujeto en el suelo mientras su otro brazo era sujetado con fuerza por el borracho armado.  
  
Bingo, la razón de la presencia de la mujer gestante en ese bar, probablemente trataba de hacer entrar a su marido en razón para que regresara a casa con ella, Jason no sabía a quien despreciar más si al maniático que le apuntaba con un arma en la cabeza o al sujeto que en primer lugar la había puesto en esa situación, el marido.  
  
¿Algún plan Babybird?- dijo Jason casi retóricamente, Tim con la mirada fija en el hombre sólo pronunció una palabra y seguido de eso arrojó un disco.  
  
¡Mueran todos malnacidos!¡Corruptos seguidores del estado!- El hombre gritaba estupideces mientras los jóvenes se acercaban, una persona menos ebria le habría apuntado a uno de ellos, pero este sujeto siguió disparándole al disco una, dos, tres veces.  
  
Izquierda, era lo que había dicho Red Robin así que Jason tomó el disco como señal y se aproximó rápidamente al hombre por la izquierda mientras este intentaba absurdamente de dispararle al disco, Tim corrió por la derecha para proteger a la rehén y a la víctima, el borracho estaba ahora contra el suelo con un brazo retorcido en su espalda y Jason presionándolo hacia abajo para que no se levantara, después de despojarlo de su arma. Tim tomó el pulso del sujeto al que le habían disparado y se alivió al notar que sólo estaba inconsciente, la herida había acertado en su hombro pero el hombre estaba bien y la mujer también lo estaba.  
  
Batman los observaba aliviado desde el tejado del edificio de enfrente, cuando los paramédicos llegaron, esa fué la señal para que Red Hood se fuera a la mansión haciéndole una seña con la mano a Bruce para notificarle que lo dejaba a cargo de Tim, el vigilante de capucha roja no estaba en buenos términos con la policía por lo general así que prefirió evitar problemas y marcharse, Tim por otro lado había decidido quedarse porque la mujer embarazada no lo soltaba y no pudo decirle que no a la temblorosa mujer cuando le pidió acompañarla hasta que algún oficial llegara, ninguno la culpaba, para ella era aterradora la idea de quedarse sóla entre borrachos en una zona tan peligrosa de la ciudad, mucho más, después del incidente. Finalmente Red Robin ayudó a la mujer a subirse a la camilla para que los paramédicos la llevaran de manera preventiva al hospital y se dispuso a irse sin darse cuenta que el borracho golpeó al oficial que lo aprisionaba y tomó su arma para apuntarle por la espalda y dispararle, en ese momento, Batman aterrizó sobre el sujeto desviando el disparo lo que evitó que atinara al dorso del Tim, pero aun así alcanzó a darle a su brazo izquierdo.  
  
Momentos después Red Robin y Batman estaban cerca al Batimóvil, dejaron la escena con rapidez porque por más que la policía hubiese hecho una excepción hace unos momentos con Red Robin, el vigilantismo aún era ilegal en la ciudad.  
  
Gracias Batman- dijo el muchacho sosteniendo el brazo con su mano para detener un poco el sangrado -Supongo que estaba distraído-  
  
Sube al Batimóvil- Dijo Bruce en una voz casi monótona, claramente ocultando su enojo.  
  
No patrullarás en dos semanas- Tim comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud de su mentor pero obedeció de todos modos en silencio y subió al Batimóvil.  
  
Sólo fue un rasguño, no tardaré en recuperarme dos semanas- Bruce lo sabía, el chico no se quedaría en casa ni media semana, ninguno de sus hijos lo haría pero nada le impedía intentarlo de todas formas.  
  
Dos semanas, fin de la discusión- Batman encendió el Batimóvil no esperando ninguna queja ya que se trataba de Tim, aunque el chico podía ser retador a veces, usualmente era el más obediente.  
  
Soy mi propio héroe Bruce ¡No puedes darme órdenes!¡Ya no soy Robin!¡¿Lo olvidaste acaso?!- Batman permaneció en silencio entrecerrando los ojos para dirigir una Batimirada a través del espejo retrovisor.  
  
Desconcentrado, olvidaste lo que te enseñé, bajaste la guardia y por poco te cuesta la vida, te estás volviendo descuidado, dos semanas y punto, no quiero oír más del tema- Tim apretó los dientes en señal de enojo pero miró a la ventana para evitar a Batman. _Estúpido, estúpido error_ pensó el joven arrepentido de bajar la guardia, frustrado y enojado consigo mismo, al parecer solo conseguía cometer error tras error ante los ojos de su mentor.  
  
El resto de camino a la Baticueva fue completamente silencioso, con Tim mirando por la ventana todo el tiempo, de vez en cuando Batman lo miraba de reojo, no le gustaba lo que sus ojos lograban captar cada vez que lograba obtener una imagen clara del muchacho, más delgado, pálido y con expresión cansada, pero en realidad sentía que no podía hacer algo al respecto incluso si quisiera, sin ofender a Tim. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Dick y Damian estaban con Alfred en la cocina mientras Jason se preparaba para irse en la Baticueva no sin antes asegurarse disimuladamente que Bruce y Tim llegaran a casa, pero cuando el Batimóvil abrió sus puertas un muy enojado Tim descendió de éste y fue a cambiarse olvidándose de la herida en sus brazo e ignorando a Jason sin intención, sólo quería irse a la cama, regresar a vivir en la mansión había sido un error, Jason no notó la herida en su brazo izquierdo pero supo que algo andaba mal.  
  
¿Babybird?- Tim entró rápidamente a los cambiadores y cuando volvió a salir, miró a su hermano pero no dijo nada, más bien le quitó la mirada con una expresión que parecía decirle “Lo siento” y subió por las escaleras sin detenerse. Nadie notó lo pálido que estaba, más pálido que antes, el chico no era famoso por cuidar su salud así que era fácil asumir que no estaba comiendo bien o durmiendo bien, incluso a veces ninguno de los dos.  
  
Jason entendió de inmediato la situación, algo había pasado entre su hermano y Bruce quien se dirigía a su silla frente a la baticomputadora sin dirigirle palabra, la rabia crecía dentro de él al ver como Batman no hacía nada por entender a Tim o si quiera por entenderse a sí mismo ni un poco. No quiso tampoco comparar su situación con Bruce con la de Tim, pero era inevitable, solo había una diferencia entre Tim y los demás que siempre le había molestado a Jason desde un comienzo y ahora le molestaba más, por diferentes razones.  
  
Bruce ¿Te importaría explicar?- Dijo Jason con tono expectante  
  
Explicar qué- Dijo el murciélago con una voz seca, justo ahora no quería entrar en discusión con Jason  
  
¿Explicar qué?¿Acaso me crees idiota?¿Qué fue lo que pasó después de que me fuí?- Bruce dejó salir un suspiro en señal de rendición y decidió explicarle un poco la situación para que lo dejara en paz, pero en cambio de eso terminó redirigiendo la conversación hacia Jason.  
  
Tim cometió un descuido, no podrá hacer patrulla por dos semanas, es todo. Pero eso no es de lo que quieres hablar ¿Verdad?- La última parte tomó por sorpresa a Jason, Bruce no tenía ni idea de nada  
  
¿Qué?¿Ahora de qué rayos estás hablando?- Dijo Jason mucho más enojado que antes  
  
Todavía sigues molesto porque elegí otro Robin después de que murieses, eso puedo entenderlo Jason, pero estas últimas semanas has estado de mal humor y me gustaría saber si hay una diferente razón-  
  
¿Que por qué he estado de mal humor?¡Maldición Bruce!¡Justo ahora me importa una mierda si me remplazaste luego de morir!¡El maldito problema es que me reemplazaste por ÉL!- Batman se quedó perplejo, le parecía sorprendente el hecho de que Jason estuviera atacando a Tim tomando en cuenta la buena relación que tenían esos dos en el momento.  
  
Jason- Rápidamente el chico levantó la voz exasperado, pensando en que el murciélago se iba a disculpar DE NUEVO o a reprocharle sus palabras OTRA MALDITA VEZ, él no quería una disculpa, tampoco un sermón de las cosas que estaba bien hacer y las cosas que no se debían hacer, él quería que por una vez su padre entendiera lo que decía, maldita sea sólo por una vez quería que Batman reconociera que se había equivocado.  
  
¡No Bruce, NO! ¡El chico tenía una vida, él tenía todo lo que alguna vez Dick o yo, o incluso Damian quisimos! ÉL ERA NORMAL, tenía a sus padres, iba a la escuela con otros chicos de su edad sin estarse preguntando todas las noches si volvería con vida, Diablos, ¿No lo entiendes Bruce? ¡Has condenado a Tim a esta vida!- Jason bajó las manos intentando calmarse luego de sacar de su pecho aquellas frustraciones mientras Batman se quitó la máscara y puso sus dedos sobre la base de la nariz como si eso le ayudase a entender mejor la situación o al menos remediara su jaqueca.  
  
No fue justo que arruinaras su vida y no es justo lo que le estás haciendo ahora- Bruce guardó silencio tratando de responder a esas acusaciones pero no encontró nada, el caso era que por un tiempo, él también se lo estuvo preguntando _¿Qué habría sido de Tim si nunca me hubiera conocido?¿Si nunca se hubiera convertido en Robin?_ , su hijo estuvo a punto de recibir un disparo en la espalda y él sólo lo había regañado, otra vez había dejado que su temor a perderlo hablara por él, situaciones como esa le hacía preguntarse con más fuerza si sus hijos estarían mejor sin él. Jason se puso su casco y se subió a su motocicleta.  
  
Ya es tarde para que él escape Bruce, pero al menos puedes intentar hacer las cosas bien... esta vez- El encapuchado encendió su moto y salió de la Baticueva dejando atrás al que alguna vez fue su guardián y al que alguna vez le había confiado su vida.  
  
////  
  
Tim salió de la Baticueva antes de que comenzaran a discutir así que no supo de qué hablaron, aún sin recordar que estaba herido no se dió cuenta que su camisa se llenó de sangre y esta se estaba escurriendo por su brazo, decidió irse directo a la cama porque se sentía cansado, probablemente la pelea con Bruce había drenado toda la energía que quedaba en él, de repente, al ir en la mitad de las escaleras se sintió mareado y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared.  
  
¿Tim? ¡¿Pero qué le ocurrió a tu brazo?!- Escuchó a Dick alcanzarlo por detrás antes de que cayera por las escaleras, había salido alegremente de la cocina para saludar a su hermano menor cuando lo vio apoyado débilmente en la pared usando su brazo derecho, mientras su brazo izquierdo sangraba.  
  
_Es verdad, me dispararon, lo había olvidado_ El chico pensó, seguido, cerró los ojos y quedó inconsciente probablemente por la pérdida de sangre y el estrés acumulado.  
  
¡Alfred!¡El botiquín!¡Tim está herido!- El mayordomo salió apurado de la cocina con Damian tras él, y a pesar de sus alegatos, ayudó a Dick para llevar a Tim a su habitación, por supuesto, no es que el se preocupara por Drake ni nada parecido, sólo que su predecesor era lo bastante estúpido como para caminar por la mansión con una herida inatendida.  
  
Alfred trajo rápidamente el botiquín para realizar las curaciones necesarias, en efecto era una herida que no pondría su vida en peligro, pero el tiempo que había pasado perdiendo sangre y el agotamiento al que siempre se sometía, habían ocasionado que el joven se desmayara, lo mejor en ese momento sería dejarlo descansar. Finalmente, el mayordomo fue a notificar a Bruce de lo sucedido más en reproche que en tono de notificación por haber dejado ir a Tim sin revisar primero su condición y Bruce recordó la herida del muchacho, en ese momento se maldijo por no haberle prestado la atención necesaria. Dick por otro lado, se sentó al lado de Tim por largo rato distraído pensando en las veces en que su hermano menor había descuidado su salud sin que nadie, ni siquiera él mismo lo notase, hasta que de repente una voz habló a su lado.  
  
Grayson, será mejor que vayas a descansar, haré guardia al lado de Drake si eso apacigua tu mente- Dick había olvidado la presencia del pequeño D en la habitación, ni se había fijado en cuánto tiempo había pasado allí de pie en silencio, sabía que se preocupaba también, aunque su testaruda, orgullosa y arrogante personalidad a menudo se interpusieran en el camino.  
  
Está bien Demi, dejémoslo descansar y vayamos a dormir nosotros, Tim estará mejor en la mañana- ambos salieron de la habitación de su hermano y se fueron a las suyas, Damian volteó a mirar a Drake por última vez antes de salir como si tratase de asegurarse de que seguiría allí por la mañana y cerró la puerta con cuidado.  
  
Cuando sus hijos entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Bruce abrió la puerta de Tim y se sentó al lado de la cama.  
  
Lo siento mucho Tim- Su voz se tornó entrecortada mientras sostenía la mano de su preciado muchacho y le hablaba en tono suave  
  
Soy un gran cobarde, no merezco ser tu padre, de ninguno de ustedes… cuando vi a ese hombre apuntarte en Crime Alley, cerca al mismo lugar donde mis padres murieron… yo… creí que te perdería a tí también y el enojo en contra de ese hombre… no debí desquitarme contigo, hijo, si alguna vez puedes perdonarme... espero redimirme de mi pecado, de traerte a este mundo de pesadillas, a todos ustedes, a menudo temo... que ahora estén más rotos que cuando los encontré, perdóname Tim- El vigilante ya no pudo contener las lágrimas que secretamente se escurrieron por sus mejillas mientras nadie era capaz observarlo, la soledad refugió sus penas y sus emociones se dieron fuga en aquel instante.  



	2. Pequeño Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce ha recibido un preciado regalo que atesoraría de ahora en más, ver a uno de sus hijos de pequeño ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de tener una oportunidad como esa?

  
Conforme pasaron los días, Batman no podía dejar de pensar en su discusión con Jason, de la cual tomó parcialmente sólo algunas frases, pues importantes o no, quedaron resonando en su cabeza. Sólo se cumplía una semana, sin embargo, el brazo de Tim estaba mejor así que decidió que no necesitaba más descanso y salió a patrullar.  
  
Ha pasado una semana, dije dos Tim- El muchacho sonrió, había reunido una serie de argumentos con los que ni siquiera Batman podría debatir para poder salir de la cómoda prisión que era su aburrida habitación pero se sorprendió de que no tuvo que usarlos  
  
Está bien, ya que Jason no nos acompaña hoy, vendrás conmigo- Los ojos de Tim brillaron como los de un niño pequeño pero no podían verse tras su máscara, quería decir “Puedo trabajar sólo” pero la emoción se lo impedía, por supuesto amaba trabajar con Jason, pero el vigilante no había estado yendo mucho a la mansión desde hace una semana y ya casi no patrullaba con ellos, aún le contestaba a Tim por teléfono, pero por lo general siempre estaba ocupado con algo y no podían hablar demasiado, a Tim le había llamado la atención que la pregunta que se repitiera en cada conversación fuera -"¿Cómo han estado las cosas con Bruce?"- a lo que el hermano menor cambiaba la conversación a una zona más cómoda.  
  
Hemos recibido reportes de un intruso en los museos de las diferentes ciudades alrededor de Gótica en las exposiciones relacionadas a las extraños artefactos encontrados en la isla que emergió en el mar hace unos años, el intruso no ha robado nada hasta ahora- Informó Batman sin dar mucho detalle, asegurándose que su compañero tuviera la información más importante, el resto confiaba, lo deduciría solo, siempre lo hacía.  
  
Uhmm, entonces está buscando algo y aún no lo ha encontrado- Dijo Tim, armando en su cabeza todas las pistas, recordando los mapas de los museos alrededor de Gótica y dentro de la ciudad, creando una serie de escenarios y armando un plan para cada uno de ellos, en la Baticomputadora podía verse el mapa de ciudad Gótica a lo que Tim apuntó con su dedo a una zona de este.  
  
Exactamente, creo que su siguiente blanco será el Museo Central de Ciudad Gótica- Ese chico nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, siempre a diez pasos delante de cada situación, su mente lo habría llevado a lugares sorprendentes de llevar una vida normal. Por su parte Tim estaba de buen humor por trabajar con su mentor después de tanto tiempo, inconsciente de los pensamientos que devoraban a Batman pero como siempre, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal y por ello, debía hacer algo para repararlo, porque Batman lo necesitaba, su padre adoptivo lo necesitaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había alguien que lo quería ahí y lo necesitaba.  
  
¿Batman?- Tim habló rompiendo el silencio  
  
¿Sucede algo malo?- Habían pasado horas desde que se sentaron en la azotea de un edificio cercano al museo, esperando al sospechoso intruso y el silencio estaba molestando a ambos vigilantes, porque a pesar de que ya estaban acostumbrados a él, este silencio era diferente.  
  
Sabes, mi padre siempre decía que...- Las palabras de su hijo se hicieron más difusas, escuchar a Tim hablar de su padre biológico, hizo a Batman lamentarse una vez más por haber cambiado la vida del muchacho, tal vez habría perdido a su madre inevitablemente en las manos de Obeah Man, pero Jack seguiría con vida pues nunca cruzaría caminos con Boomerang, ese sólo pensamiento de haberle quitado un padre a su hijo, de la misma forma en que alguna vez le quitaron el suyo, lo torturaba más que nada  
  
Bruce ¿Me estás escuchando?- Red Robin frunció el ceño notando cómo Batman dirigía la mirada hacia el museo, dándole completamente la espalda.  
  
Tú no deberías estar aquí- Bruce se permitió divagar en su mente sin darse cuenta que su compañero se había congelado detrás de él mirando su espalda, sabía que había salido unos días antes de lo que Batman le había dicho pero no esperó que fuera para tal afirmación.  
  
_¡Por Dios! Tenías una vida normal, eres un chico normal perdido en un mundo de violencia y tragedias Tim, y aún así no recriminas a nadie, pero la verdad es que todo lo que has perdido, todo es por mi culpa_ Tim notó como Batman se perdió en sus pensamientos y abrió la boca para hablarle pero fue cortado antes de siquiera articular una palabra porque su mentor prosiguió.  
  
Nunca debí aceptar que fueras mi Robin- El chico esperó en silencio nuevamente, intentando encontrar en vano una explicación a lo que había acabado de escuchar de la boca de su mentor, su padre adoptivo, pero dolorosamente no encontró nada y retrocedió golpeado por la amarga sensación que esas palabras le habían causado, ahora estaba roto, más roto que nunca.  
  
Batman, entonces se dio cuenta que lo que había salido de sus boca no era lo que debió salir, no eran las **_palabras correctas_** y en ese instante se giró esperando ver el rostro adolorido de su antiguo compañero pero lo que vio lo aterró más que si Red Robin hubiera estallado en llanto o ira, nada, se encontró con un silencio que penetraba el alma, una sensación de que el daño era irreversible y de que de alguna forma, el joven que siempre estaba sacándolo de sus trances destructivos, de sus paranoias, había sido enterrado a partir de ese momento, quizás para nunca volver.  
  
¡Tim, yo-!- El chico levantó una mano para hacerle una seña de que se callara, no quería escucharlo más, se sentía traicionado y aún así no quería que su padre adoptivo... _¿Por lástima? Quizás por sentimiento de obligación, lo triste es que me he tragado la mentira que probablemente yo mismo inventé, si, una mentira, no culpo a Bruce por no querer nada conmigo_ pensó por un momento… no quería que ese hombre lo viera quebrantarse y romper en llanto, quería seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien, pero no lo estaba, ya nada en su mundo estaba bien, Bruce era el único apoyo que le quedaba en este mundo ahora que Dick había elegido a Damian como su Robin, justo cuando Cass estaba en Hong Kong y Jason se había distanciado de nuevo, trabajaba por sí sólo en la ciudad, ya ni siquiera iba a la mansión.  
  
Está bien Bruce, lo entiendo- Se aseguró de que su voz sonara tan tranquila, que seguro Batman no notaría el agujero que había dejado en su alma, le dio la espalda y se fue para desaparecer donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo, lejos de ese lugar tan lleno de tristeza.  
  
Batman entonces divisó al villano entrando al museo y su corazón y su mente debatieron entre ir tras Tim o entrar a ese museo. El maldito museo fue su elección aunque su cuerpo, su corazón y su mente gritaran juntos que debía reconfortar a su hijo, aclarar las cosas, hacerle saber que lo amaba sin importar qué y que era un idiota al hacerle daño siempre que le dirigía la palabra o que se la negaba, Bruce sintió que perdería algo importante si no iba tras Tim pero Batman eligió combatir el crimen por encima de todo y todos, por el bien común.  
  
///////  
  
Dentro del museo, el criminal cuidadosamente retiró el artefacto sin activar las alarmas cuando sintió la presencia del murciélago por detrás.  
  
Ah, Batman, no te esperaba aquí tan pronto- La voz sonaba algo extraña, conocida pero evidentemente era fingida.  
  
¿Quién eres y qué quieres con ese artefacto?- Bruce notó lo que parecía un reloj de bolsillo en una de las manos del sujeto  
  
Puedes llamarme Caster, verás, charlaría contigo un poco más pero tengo algo de prisa  
  
Batman debía reconocer que este villano en específico era habilidoso después de unos cuantos ataques, especialmente porque era un usuario de magia y estas personas suelen apoyarse tanto en la magia, que olvidan entrenar sus cuerpos, no era el caso de Zatanna pero sí de muchos otros. Batman así mismo a lo largo de los años se había encargado de aprender algunos trucos que le permitieran defenderse de las cambiantes amenazas provenientes de los hechizos, por supuesto nunca llegaría a ser un experto como su amiga Zatanna, o como Jason Blood pero al menos sabía que ese artefacto no era uno normal, ninguno de los que estaban en esa exhibición lo parecían.  
  
Ya ríndete Batman, un humano como tu nunca podrá vencer a un mago como yo- A pesar de proclamarse un mago el villano era como ningún otro usuario de magia que Batman hubiese visto, era demasiado habilidoso luchando y usaba ataques físicos más que su misma magia, por lo que el vigilante se hizo la sospecha de que tal vez era más un luchador que un mago, quizás un usuario de magia novato.  
  
¿Para qué quieres ese artefacto mágico Caster?- Dijo Batman preparándose para un monólogo  
  
¿Nunca te has preguntado qué harías si pudieras corregir un error del pasado?¿Si pudieras cambiar algo para tornar ciertos eventos a tu favor? Yo si- Un villano queriendo meterse con la línea del tiempo, lo que le faltaba. Los motivos de Caster casi justificaban el haber elegido detenerlo antes que encontrar a Tim, pero por alguna razón al caballero de la noche le resultaba difícil enfocarse en la batalla.  
  
En ese momento, Batman recibió un golpe de un hechizo de Caster lo que lo llevó a estrellarse contra la vitrina de una de las exhibiciones y dejar libre al sujeto, pero antes de que el villano pudiese escapar, un batarang hizo que de su mano cayera el botín que llevaba, yendo éste a parar sobre la exhibición que ya no tenía vitrina. Los artilugios comenzaron a brillar y Batman supo que esa era una mala señal, sin pensarlo dos veces, atrapó a Caster y saltó por una de las ventanas del museo a lo que siguió una explosión que lo hizo estrellarse de plano en el suelo.  
  
Aturdido, Batman no se dio cuenta que había perdido parte de uno de sus guantes y poco pudo hacer cuando el villano empezó a correr dejando atrás el botín, era realmente habilidoso, había evitado la explosión y logrado ponerse de pie lo suficientemente rápido como para huir del lugar, por su parte Batman, los pocos pasos que dio para atrapar al villano, se sintieron eternos, su visión estaba borrosa y aún así pudo divisar el artefacto que Caster intentaba llevarse en el suelo y decidió recogerlo cuidadosamente por si estaba caliente a causa de la explosión, con lo que no contaba, es que las inscripciones comenzaron a moverse y a girar con el toque de su piel y cuando la tapa de lo que parecía un reloj de bolsillo se abrió Bruce quedó enceguecido y se desmayó, lo más extraño es que detrás de la máscara a Bruce le pareció ver en Caster una sonrisa, el villano no había huido como pensó, lo seguía observando.  
  
////////  
  
Al despertar, su traje estaba roto y él estaba cerca al museo de ciudad Gótica que por alguna razón parecía más pequeño y nuevo, cuando intentó buscar el artefacto, este había desaparecido. Bruce se levantó para adentrarse en la ciudad y en una tienda de ropa hurtó un atuendo de civil. _El dueño deberá perdonarme, tan pronto pueda, le pagaré el doble por lo que he tomado_ , se dijo y salio del lugar rápidamente, la ciudad se veía tan desconcertantemente diferente pero familiar, que se abstuvo de hacer transacciones monetarias por el momento.  
  
Extrañamente, al salir del callejón donde se cambió, divisó una tienda que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo y pensó que quizás la habían reabierto, caminando por la calle tratando de pasar lo más desapercibido posible, escuchó a un hombre gritar desde un kiosco de periódicos. Batman y Robin frustran un robo al banco de ciudad Gótica entérese de los detalles ¡compre el periódico!  
  
Uno por favor- Bruce lo compró se desconcertó al ver la portada sabiendo que esos días ningún robo a un banco se había perpetrado como allí se anunciaba y rápidamente miró la fecha, era un periódico de hace 8 años. Viaje en el tiempo, una conclusión que ya comenzaba a causarle dolor de cabeza y a cualquiera que se encontrara en su situación le pasaría lo mismo, había descartado viaje interdimensional por ser menos probable, todas los indicios apuntaban a que había viajado 8 años atrás y Caster le había dado pistas sobre su intención de alguna clase de alteración temporal.  
  
Ahora tenía que averiguar qué hacer y crear un plan que lo sacara de allí, terminando de ver el periódico, sus ojos se enfocaron en un encabezado en particular: “Jackson y Jannet Drake donan su último descubrimiento arqueológico al museo de ciudad Gótica”  
  
Drake, así es, Tim Drake en este entonces era un chico normal, se le había presentado una oportunidad como ninguna otra y tenía que decidir entre dejar las cosas pasar como se supone que debían o enfrentarse a la corriente del tiempo y arriesgarse a cambiar el futuro. Luego de un rato, cuando decidió que no llegaría a nada allí parado, optó por hackear una de las cuentas del Bruce de esa época aún estando seguro de que eso le causaría dolores de cabeza al Batman más joven, pues intentaría averiguar quién era el perpetrador, oh ironía, por fin podía cerrar el caso archivado del ladrón de hace 8 años.  
  
Días de búsqueda transcurrieron sin fruto alguno, Bruce comenzaba a preguntarse si tendría que acercarse a su yo del pasado y pasar por el clásico interrogatorio paranoico que siempre tenía como primera opción cuando hablaba con alguien sospechoso. Esa noche tendría que hacerlo, había más probabilidades de aislar a Batman durante su patrulla que si se acercaba a la mansión porque de ninguna forma podría evadir a Alfred y también podría encontrarse con Robin, Dick que en esos momentos estaba alrededor de los 15 años, no quería implicar a ninguno de los dos, si iba a contactar a alguien del pasado, debía ser a él mismo.  
  
Trató de hacer memoria sobre dónde estarían sus versiones pasadas patrullando esa noche y recordó que por esa época una pandilla de traficantes estaba suelta en la ciudad, tendría que separar a los dos patrulleros cuando se dirigieran al Batimóvil para asegurarse de no cambiar el resultado de la pelea de esa noche y hablar con Batman.  
  
Su disfraz no era nada complicado, una camisa blanca unos jeans grises, unos botines de seguridad cafés claro como los que usan los trabajadores en las fábricas y un antifaz negro, no es que fuera a dejar en bancarrota al Wayne de la época pero no deseaba alterar demasiado la línea del tiempo así que limitó el número de personas que lo veían, el dinero que tomaba prestado de Bruce Wayne del pasado y la cantidad de cosas que compraba.  
  
Esa noche el cielo estaba especialmente claro en la ciudad, desde hace mucho tiempo, Bruce no observaba las estrellas sobre su cabeza en la oscura ciudad llena de crimen, pacientemente se sentó a esperar a sus víctimas en la azotea de uno de los edificios y por un momento deseó haber comprado una chaqueta, aquellas que vio en la misma tienda donde adquirió sus binoculares se veían tentadoras, pero era tarde para pensar en ello, la hora había llegado, el muchachito de 15 años se aproximó alegremente al Batimóvil seguido de Batman, Bruce sólo pudo pensar en cómo su hijo mayor podía lidiar con la temperatura de la ciudad a esa hora de la noche vestido de la forma en que lo hacía, en perspectiva, debió prohibirle salir en esas fachas y ofrecerle unos pantalones a cambio, el recordar la falta de sentido para la moda de Dick le sacó una sonrisa, años adelante usaría como su primer traje de Nightwing algo semejante a una atuendo Disco y aunque él mismo había hecho algunas pobres elecciones con su traje en el pasado, Dick se llevaba todos los premios y Jason desgraciadamente heredó su traje sin hacer mayores modificaciones.  
  
De su bolsillo sacó unas balas de pintura y unos mini-contenedores de humo que él mismo había construido en la tarde y se preparó para poner en marcha su trampa, de repente, sintió un ruido atrás de él y automáticamente giró para encontrarse con lo que parecía una bomba de harina. Cuando pudo aclarar su visión, vio alejarse a una pequeña figura, un niño con tenis blancos con negro, un pantalón del mismo color café que sus zapatos y un saco rojo con una capucha puesta en su cabeza, su pequeña maleta parecía traer contenido, alrededor del cuello llevaba algo colgado pero no pudo verlo porque el niño le daba la espalda mientras corría con sus cortas piernas.  
  
Antes de preguntarse cualquier cosa volteó a mirar a los vigilantes rápidamente y vio cómo se alejaban en el Batimóvil, no sólo no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, se habían ido. Bruce se puso de pie a toda velocidad y comenzó a seguir al pequeño bromista por la terraza, incluso si el chico no tenía intenciones específicas como un vigilante las tendría, la noche no era una hora del día para nada amable en ciudad Gótica, mucho menos con un niño de por lo menos unos 7 años, no podía descartar que el menor estuviera siendo manipulado por alguna pandilla tampoco. Unos cuantos pasos después, no le costó mucho alcanzar al pequeño cuando de repente, lo vio tropezar cerca al borde del edificio y logró tomarlo del saco para evitarle la larga caída.  
  
Ugf, ¡Suéltame!- El pequeño se sacudía con todas sus fuerzas para librarse del agarre pero Bruce intentó buscar señales por si algún criminal había puesto sus manos en el niño, viéndolo detenidamente, aquello que cargaba en su pecho, colgado alrededor de su cuello era una cámara, Bruce ahora sabía que algo extraño sucedía allí, no podía ser coincidencia que un niño se encontrase a esa hora en las calles de la ciudad con una cámara tan costosa en su cuello y arrojando harina a un extraño sobre una azotea.  
  
Te bajaré, pero quiero que me digas quien eres y qué quieres- Bruce habló tranquilamente tratando de no asustar al niño  
  
¡No hay trato!¡Mi mamá me enseñó a no negociar con tipos malos!- Bruce casi soltó la risa, no era la primera vez que lo clasificaban de estar en el lado equivocado, principalmente cuando lo inculpaban de algo que posteriormente lo obligaba a limpiar su nombre pero no esperó que un niño pequeño lo llamara así, claro que menos se esperaba interrogar a un niño en esas circunstancias.  
  
No soy un tipo malo y no creo que tu mamá te haya dado permiso de estar aquí a esta hora tampoco- El niño dejó de moverse por un segundo y pareció perderse en sus pensamientos mirando hacia el suelo, su siguiente línea aunque en voz baja y entre los dientes, pudo escucharse con claridad  
  
Una buena persona no intentaría atacar a Batman o a Robin- No recordaba que el pequeño hubiese visto al par de vigilantes antes de atacarlo, pero tampoco lo percibió acercarse así que decidió seguir preguntando.  
  
¿Cómo sabías que Batman y Robin estarían aquí?- Bruce bajó al pequeño hasta el suelo sin soltar su saco para prevenir que escapase, era claro que el chico venía por los vigilantes y él quería saber por qué  
  
Una coincidencia, estaba tomando fotos ¿Lo ve?- El niño señaló su cámara y la sujetó con las dos manos, agachó su pequeña cabeza y miró hacia un costado queriendo evadir la mirada del adulto, el hombre por su parte permaneció en silencio, en señal de que dudaba de la historia del niño fotógrafo  
  
¿Por qué quería hacerles daño a Batman y a Robin?- Tim preguntó, seguro tenía más preguntas en su mente, pero esa era a la que le había dado prioridad. Bruce entonces entendió que el niño probablemente estaba tratando de proteger a Batman y a su ayudante, por un momento sintió algo de admiración por el pequeño pero luego sintió una sensación de temor al pensar que habría pasado si esa noche no fuera él quien vigilaba a su versión más joven ¿De dónde había salido este niño?¿Por qué en sus años de ser Batman nunca se topó con él?  
  
Te aseguro que mi intención nunca fue dañar al vigilante o a su joven ayudante, quiero que vayas a casa y evites salir de noche, es peligroso- El niño aún sin mirarlo meditó por unos instantes y dejó ver el descrédito que le tenía a esa respuesta, en ese momento Bruce metió la mano en su bolsillo y el niño trató de retroceder un poco asustado, sin éxito, porque seguía sujeto del saco por el hombre. El adulto arrojó lo que tenía en la mano y se vieron rodeados de humo, entonces tomó las balas diseñadas por él mismo y las arrojó contra una pared, estas explotaron sin mayor esfuerzo lo que hizo que el niño contemplara detenidamente lo sucedido como si estuviera calculando sus siguientes acciones.  
  
¿No estás muy grande para hacer bromas?- Totalmente desprevenido, Bruce no pudo evitar reírse del comentario burlesco del niño y lo miró con curiosidad, parecía un chico brillante de seguro, la mayoría de niños estaría llorando y gritando mientras rogaban por su mamá pero el pequeño se veía calmado y calculador para su corta edad, sin mencionar que peligrosamente valiente para esa ciudad.  
  
¿Quién eres?- Bruce lo soltó y el niño tomó su maleta rápidamente probablemente para evadir la pregunta.  
  
¿Tenes frió? Me imagino que si, no es muy listo andar en camisa a esta hora- El niño sacó un termo y se lo ofreció al hombre, entonces levantó la mirada y mientras le pasaba el objeto lo miró con una sonrisa y unos hermosos ojos azules, ese rostro no podía ser de otra persona... Tim… la versión más joven del Tim de su época estaba parado frente a él, inocentemente ofreciéndole algo para calentarse pero él sólo podía pensar en una cosa _¿Qué hace él aquí?_  
  
¿Qué pasa?¿No tienes frío?- Bruce recibió el terno y observó al pequeño Tim quitarse la capucha y sentarse en el suelo mientras buscaba algo en su maleta  
  
¿Haces esto seguido?- Bruce anonadado le preguntó al pequeño quien de una bolsa sacó un sándwich y lo partió en dos para ofrecerle la otra mitad a Bruce que se había servido parte del contenido en la tapa del termo pues esta asemejaba un pocillo y le pasó el resto del contenido a Tim, mostrándole una sonrisa de gratitud.  
  
¿Tomar fotografías? ¡Seguro!- Timmy sonrió mucho más, había descartado la idea de huir del sujeto pues la última vez no había resultado muy productiva y en vez de eso decidió convencer al hombre de que lo dejara marcharse.  
  
Seguir a Batman y a Robin- El pequeño Tim se estremeció, no estaba seguro de la respuesta correcta en esa situación, todavía era sospechoso encontrar un hombre a esa hora arrojando bombas de pintura y de humo sin mencionar que los blancos eran sus héroes, pero por alguna razón, con antifaz y todo, este hombre no parecía uno de los malos.  
  
Es algo así como mi pasatiempo…- Bruce sentía como que acababa de descubrir un mundo completo alrededor del tercer Robin, seguro sabía que Tim había tomado una o dos fotos de él y Dick patrullando pero sólo cuando visitó con sus padres a una amiga en uno de los vecindarios más céntricos de la ciudad una vez y cuando vio una noticia por la televisión la otra vez.  
  
Tim, ¿Sabes quién es Batman en realidad?- Él no recordaba haberle dicho su nombre al sujeto en frente, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y trató de evitar salir corriendo, no había forma en que el hombre supiera cómo se llamaba pero lo que más le preocupaba no era eso, lo que más le preocupaba era la pregunta, ¿El hombre sabía que Tim descubrió las identidades de sus héroes hace poco o sólo estaba tratando de saber cuánta información tenía?  
  
¿Q-Quién es usted y qué quiere de mí?- Wayne notó el temblor en la voz de Timmy, jamás pensó en encontrarse con el tercer Robin en esa situación pero debía reconocer que había ciertas ventajas en ello, la casa de los Drake estaba cerca a la mansión Wayne y ellos no permanecían, engañar a quien quiera que estuviera cuidando a Tim no sería difícil, especialmente tomando en cuenta que lo tenía en frente a esa hora de la noche cuando debería estar en cama para ir a la escuela al día siguiente.  
  
Sé que esto te va a sonar extraño porque lo es, pero quiero que me escuches Tim- Bruce retiró su antifaz para que el niño viera su rostro y ante esto, Tim dejó caer el termo. Era Bruce Wayne, parado justo ahora frente a él, su mente comenzó a calcular diferentes posibilidades, el Bruce Wayne que conocía era Batman, y Batman había estado patrullando con Dick Grayson esa noche, lo que es más, este hombre con el mismo rostro de Bruce Wayne pero mayor, estuvo observando a ese Batman ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?  
  
No soy el Bruce Wayne que conoces, Batman, vengo del futuro- Tenía sentido y al mismo tiempo parecía una completa locura, Tim puso una mano en su pecho y trató de respirar profundamente para digerir lo que estaba sucediendo  
  
Bueno, señor ¿Wayne?- Dijo Tim esperando una corrección o una señal de aprobación antes de continuar  
  
Llámame Bruce, sólo Bruce- Batman esperaba no haberle causado un corto circuito a su pequeño futuro ayudante  
  
Bruce, okay. uff… ¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa para llegar a Batman?¿Cómo sé que usted es quien dice que es?- No esperaba menos de Tim, a pesar del shock que debió haber sido saber la verdad, aún manejaba calmarse y hablar serenamente, ni siquiera un adulto lo habría hecho tan bien sin entrenamiento.  
  
Tu nombre es Timothy Jackson Drake, tienes nueve años, sabes las identidades de Batman y Robin porque cuando tenías 4 años fuiste al circo Haly con tus padres Jannet y Jack Drake y viste a Dick Grayson realizar un salto mortal cuádruple, lo viste de nuevo mientras aprehendiamos al pingüino, hiciste la conección entre Bruce Wayne y Dick Grayson cuando lo adopté- Bruce dejó a propósito las partes más sombrias como que Tim había visto morir a los padres de Dick y notó cuando Batman se acercó a reconfortarlo o que años más tarde descubriría que Jason murió, en esta línea del tiempo aún no había un segundo Robin y no quería adelantarle detalles como esos al Tim del pasado.  
  
Tim abrió la boca, este hombre de seguro sabía mucha información que él se había guardado para sí y que nadie más podría saber, aunque quería preguntar ¿Cómo? se guardó las preguntas ante la muy segura posibilidad de enfrentarse a un viajero en el tiempo, en esos casos saber menos era hacer más, o al menos eso suponía en base a los libros de ciencia ficción que había leído.  
  
Suponiendo que viene del futuro...Bruce, ¿Por qué quería hablar con su yo del pasado?¿No es eso peligroso? Quiero decir ¿No cambiaría eso algo del pasado y por ende algo del futuro?- Tim sonaba como un pequeño adulto algunas veces, un pequeño diccionario andante, Bruce tenía que recordar que era un niño incluso a sus 17 años, justo ahora le resultaba más fácil recordarlo porque podía ver su pequeña figura sentada frente a él, iluminada bajo la luna de Gótica, su piel pálida, su cabello negro y sus brillantes ojos azules resaltaban y permitían ver la delicadeza de sus facciones infantiles, este Tim no era su hijo todavía, pero su voz y sus expresiones eran un firme recordatorio del Tim de su época, con una mirada adolorida, una expresión cansada y el peso del todo el dolor a lo largo de sus carrera como Robin, a veces Bruce se preguntaba como su muchacho lograba sonreír tan genuinamente.  
  
Sigh, la verdad es que llevo aquí cuatro días, esa era mi última opción y estaba a punto de usarla hasta que tu apareciste- ¿Qué punto tenía esconderle la verdad al niño a estas alturas?, se pregunto Bruce, por otro lado Tim se sintió mal por lo que había hecho, un poco, lo demás era genial ¡Estaba en frente de Batman del futuro por todos los cielos! pero controló sus instintos de fan y habló como si nada.  
  
Lo siento mucho Bruce, pero no se preocupe, voy a ayudarlo-Una sonrisa enorme se vislumbraba en el rostro del pequeño  
  
Gracias Tim ¿Cuál es el plan?- Preguntó Bruce, al menos ya había ganado la cooperación del niño y estaba tan cansado que hasta aceptaría sugerencias del pequeño genio. Tim empacó sus cosas en la mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia una escalera al borde del edificio indicándole al adulto que lo siguiera.  
  
Primero, será mejor descansar parece que no ha dormido en días, venga conmigo, en mi casa hay suficiente espacio- Bruce fue el primero en bajar por la escalera seguido de Tim pues no quería que el niño se cayera aunque probablemente había hecho lo mismo, subir y bajar de las azoteas de los edificios y de quien sabe que lugares más, muchas veces  
  
¿Y tus padres?- Por supuesto que sabía de la ausencia de sus padres pero sintió la necesidad de asegurarse  
  
Están en Europa, se demorarán en regresar a casa- Tim se preguntaba si realmente estaban en Europa, la última vez dijeron que pasarían por la selva Amazónica luego de terminar su recorrido por Europa  
  
¿Y la persona que te cuida?- Ese sería un problema con el que Bruce tendría que lidiar, pero ya lo había contemplado  
  
Bonna salió de la ciudad, una emergencia… regresará en unos días- La sonrisa de Timmy decayó por un momento  
  
Pero no importa, puedo cuidarme solo, ¡tengo 9!- Y esa mirada inocente regresó, una gran sonrisa fue dirigida hacia Bruce y el hombre le devolvió otra sonrisa aunque por dentro estaba totalmente atónito por la respuesta del niño ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que pasara seguido algo así? Sabía que los padres de Tim solían irse de viaje por largos periodos pero nunca se imaginó que él se quedara a esa edad totalmente solo en casa ¿Qué haría Tim si algo malo le pasaba y nadie estaba alrededor? Ningún niño de su edad debía quedarse sin supervisión adulta  
  
Uh ¿Bruce?- Bruce salió de sus pensamientos, estaban en una parada de bus desolada, el bus se asomaba a lo lejos indicando que pronto llegaría  
  
¿Si Tim?- Bruce tomó la mano del niño y notó el sobresalto de Tim quien abrió los ojos como si nunca nadie lo hubiese tomado de la mano para subirse al bus, sus pequeñas manos estaban frías, quien sabe desde qué hora estuvo esperando a que Batman hiciera su aparición para tomarle una foto, el bus estaba vacío así que se sentaron atrás para poder hablar con tranquilidad.  
  
No respondas si no debes pero…¿En el futuro… todavía eres Batman?- El niño bajó la voz con la última palabra tomando las precauciones necesarias para que la conductora del bus no lo escuchara  
  
Si, Tim, yo soy Batman- Los ojos del niño se abrieron con ilusión plasmada en todo su rostro, estaba sentado junto a Batman, lo había tomado de la mano para subirse al bus, había hablado con él bajo las estrellas y habían compartido chocolate caliente y un Sándwich, ese tenía que ser un sueño, porque era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.  
  
Los ojos de Tim se cerraron poco a poco pero nunca dejó de sostener la mano de Bruce, cuando llegaron a la parada, con ternura el murciélago en ropa de civil alzó al pequeño entre sus brazos y entre sueños, su pequeño rostro se escondió entre el cuello y el hombro del hombre, sus pequeñas manos ahora estaban alrededor del cuello de Bruce, antes de bajar el hombre escuchó la voz de la conductora.  
  
Usted y su hijo... se nota cuánto se aman- Dijo la mujer contemplando la escena, su cabello correctamente sujeto pero con el peinado ya en sus últimas, el poco maquillaje y las ojeras indicaban que eran las últimas horas de su turno.  
  
Bruce asintió con la cabeza y sonrió como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, una sensación de calidez llenó su pecho, tenía a su hijo en brazos, cosa que no podía hacer con el Tim de su tiempo, pero deseó poderlo abrazar así en ese momento al recordar dolorosamente como había terminado su último encuentro. Sosteniendo la espalda del pequeño, se dirigió a la casa de los Drake y abrió la puerta, sacando la llave de la maleta de Tim, entonces se dirigió a su habitación y lo puso en la cama luego de quitarle la cámara, los zapatos y la maleta, después de un beso en la frente salió de la habitación del muchachito y se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes que conocía de anteriores visitas a la mansión Drake, su niño tenía razón, no había dormido en días, quizás sólo por esa noche podría bajar la guardia y dormir un poco, había recibido un preciado regalo que atesoraría de ahora en más, ver a uno de sus hijos de pequeño ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de tener una oportunidad como esa?.  



	3. Bonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim lo tiene todo, una vida normal, padres que lo aman pero las cosas perfectas siempre esconden algo detrás ¿Qué esconderá la vida de Tim?

  
Al día siguiente Bruce se levantó silenciosamente esperando que el pequeño en la habitación de al lado estuviese todavía dormido y se dirigió a la cocina, ni a Tim ni a sus padres les importaría si él tomaba una taza de café. En un momento le pareció escuchar sonidos provenientes de la cocina y no se equivocó, Tim ya estaba despierto preparando el desayuno cuando de repente sonó el teléfono.  
  
¿Hola? - El niño tomó la llamada y Bruce decidió que esperaría antes de entrar para evitar sospechas de las personas al otro lado de la bocina.  
  
Hola cariño, soy yo- La dulce voz de Jannet sonó al otro lado del teléfono, era como si sus palabras recogieran todo el amor y el cariño que no le daban en persona a Tim diariamente  
  
¡Mami! - Tim se veía alegre, era un niño normal hablando con sus padres a los ojos de Bruce.  
  
Estás en altavoz ahora amor-  
  
Hola Papi, hola mami-  
  
Hola campeón- Jack estaba emocionado de hablar con su pequeño, para Bruce, escuchar la voz del hombre muerto al otro lado de la línea parecía surreal, pero este no era el Jack que conoció, era su yo del pasado, más joven y despreocupado, ansioso de aventura  
  
¿Cómo has estado? -  
  
He estado bien, he sido un buen chico-  
  
Siempre lo eres amor ¿Y Bonna? - Bruce sonrió sabiendo de sus escapadas nocturnas, pero no podía estar más de acuerdo, Tim siempre era un buen chico, todos sus hijos lo eran.  
  
Salió un momento, dijo que no tardaba, traerá jugo de naranja- A Bruce le llamó la atención la mentira de Tim, por alguna razón sonaba natural, como si frecuentemente lo hiciera, la repitiera una y otra vez y no parecía haber razón alguna para que él encubriera la falta de su niñera, claro está, aparte de Bruce, probablemente Tim no quería que sus padres se preocuparan y regresaran antes de su viaje de negocios o enviaran a alguien que descubriera a un hombre adulto quedándose en su casa.  
  
Pórtate bien Timbo mientras Bonna llega, no quiero accidentes ¿De acuerdo? - Dijo Jack con preocupación en su voz  
  
Nuh uh, ni uno solo-  
  
Tim, ¿mi vida? - La voz de Jannet cambió a un tono apenado, casi adolorido  
  
¿Si mami? - Por alguna razón la pregunta parecía sobrar, Tim ya sabía lo que venía después  
  
Nuestro viaje se extenderá unos dos meses más, pero estaremos a tiempo para tu cumpleaños ¿De acuerdo? - Esta vez le tomó un poco más de tiempo responder al pequeño.  
  
… Si mami- La sonrisa de Tim se había borrado, pero por alguna razón su tono no denotaba tristeza, el chico siempre había demostrado talento para esconder sus emociones y Bruce comenzaba a pensar que sus padres tenían que ver con ello.  
  
Te amamos mucho Tim, nunca lo olvides, tenemos que irnos, pero te llamaremos tan pronto podamos- Jannet se despidió de su pequeño  
  
Lo siento campeón, te llevaremos el regalo que quieras, piénsalo y dinos qué te gustaría, te amamos, cuídate Timbo- Jack parecía querer quedarse allí pero ya lo habían dicho, tenían que irse  
  
Está bien, yo también los amo mami y papi- Tim colgó el teléfono y miró el calendario, sus padres no llegarían a tiempo para su cumpleaños porque simplemente no sería en dos meses, sería en una semana, no es como si no tuvieran cosas más importantes que hacer de cualquier modo. Bruce sintió como su corazón se estremecía mientras Tim se forzaba a no llorar y cuando el niño finalmente siguió en silencio con su rutina el hombre decidió que era momento de su entrada.  
  
Hola Tim... ¿Cómo estás? - El sobresalto de Tim fue tan grande que casi se cae de la silla donde estaba sentado, la mano de Bruce sobre su espalda lo volvió a poner de vuelta en su sitio.  
  
… Upf, ¡Bruce! ¿Desde cuándo…? - Tim parecía más asustado de que Bruce hubiese escuchado la conversación que de casi haberse caído  
  
Acabo de levantarme ¿Es ese el desayuno? - Jugo de caja, pan tostado, tocino y huevos fritos eran el menú, pero Bruce decidió ayudarle con los últimos porque no quería que Tim se quemara, aunque parecía obvio que ya tenía práctica en eso de preparar el desayuno.  
  
Jack y Jannet seguro amaban a su hijo, sin embargo, antes del incidente con Obeah Man nunca estuvieron conscientes de la falta que le hacían a Tim y luego de despertar del coma, Jack hizo lo posible para hacer parte nuevamente de la vida de su hijo, Bruce quería sentir rencor hacia ellos por dejar a su pequeño solo sin saber el daño que le hacían, podía verse en sus ojos la tristeza y el sentimiento de no ser querido, pero Bruce no era mucho mejor y eso le dolía aún más porque estando en la misma plataforma que ellos, no podía juzgarlos si no se juzgaba a él mismo primero.  
  
He estado pensando en su dilema señor Bruce- Dijo Tim como si se tratase de una charla de negocios con total seriedad  
  
He estado pensando que tal vez una persona que use magia podría ayudar en esta situación- No era una mala idea, de hecho, Bruce había pensado en ella desde el primer día, pero evadió la posibilidad debido a que cualquiera de los usuarios que conocía podrían verse afectados por su presencia y cambiar las cosas en el futuro, pero ahora se veía como la mejor opción  
  
¿Tienes a alguien en mente Tim? - Tim le mostró la foto de un periódico y Bruce sonrió al ver quien era, Zatanna Zatara.  
  
Es una maga que se presenta seguido en la ciudad, pero tú ya lo sabes ¿Verdad? - Bruce sonrió y amablemente le respondió al niño  
  
Si, es una amiga mía- Tim no pudo evitar hacer una cara de admiración  
  
¿En serio? ¿Es real? ¿Usa magia de verdad? - De repente Tim cayó en cuenta de la cantidad de preguntas que había hecho y se tapó la boca  
  
¿En serio quieres saberlo? - Dijo Bruce cálidamente levantando una ceja, el niño no tenía la culpa por sentir curiosidad, pero el futuro debía ser protegido, por ahora  
  
Lo siento señor Bruce… err Bruce- Tim se sonrojó, de verdad quería saber la respuesta, pero le apenaba más haber cometido una imprudencia ante su héroe  
  
Si, Tim, su magia es totalmente real- Bruce sintió los ojos de Tim mirándolo fijamente y luego mirando al espacio tratando de imaginar cómo era la magia real  
  
wow- Esa simple expresión fue suficiente para que Bruce se preguntara por qué no se había topado y enamorado antes con este pequeño en vez de a un adolescente de 13 años convencido hasta los huesos de que Batman necesitaba a un Robín, la respuesta era fácil, porque de cualquier forma lo habría amado  
  
Más tarde los dos compañeros en esta extraña aventura se dirigían al centro de ciudad Gótica donde Zatanna Zatara estaría llevando a cabo su presentación, no sin antes comprar ropa de cambio presentable para Bruce y por qué no, algunos dulces para Tim, cuando llegaron, a pesar de las protestas de Tim, Bruce insistió en que debía ver a Zatanna sólo, durante su charla podía revelarse información que era mejor que Tim no escuchara así que el pequeño se quedó muy a su disgusto esperando a las afuera del teatro con una bolsa de dulces en sus manos, Bruce aprovechó para entrar cuando vio a su hijo embobado observando a una pequeña niña rubia que pasaba con su mamá por allí, Stephanie Brown, la reconoció de inmediato, incluso así de pequeña, su sonrisa era capaz de iluminar todo el lugar y su cálida energía irradiaba de todo su ser, Bruce había tenido un difícil comienzo con la chica pero rayos si era persistente y optimista, sonriendo y dándole un último vistazo a Tim, entró al teatro.  
  
Señorita Zatanna, Bruce Wayne quiere verla-  
  
¿Bruce Wayne? Dile que pase- Zatanna sonrió, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su amigo  
  
Por aquí por favor señor- La asistente indicó sosteniendo la puerta abierta y cerrándola tras ella cuando salió para que pudieran hablar en privado  
  
¿A qué se debe tu visita? No me digas que te acordaste de mi existencia y me extrañaste Bruce-Dijo Zatanna de manera sarcástica  
  
Lo siento Zatanna, pero necesitamos hablar- Zatanna volteó a mirar al hombre, definitivamente era Bruce, pero no su amigo Bruce  
  
¿Viaje en el tiempo? - Bruce sólo guardó silencio, la pregunta obvia en ese momento era “¿Cómo lo sabes?” pero de nuevo, su amiga es una usuaria de magia, a veces sus explicaciones de cómo hace las cosas carecían de lógica.  
  
///////  
  
Parece que el mago que te hechizó está en esta época por algún lado. El hechizo es demasiado poderoso como para que yo lo rompa, intentarlo podría causar un daño severo en la estructura del tiempo porque en esencia, el tipo de magia es diferente-  
  
Entonces debo encontrarlo y hacer que me regrese a la época de donde provengo-  
  
¿Necesitas ayuda? -  
  
No, lo resolveré yo-  
  
Ocho años y sigues siendo el mismo Bruce, está bien, pero si necesitas algo búscame-  
  
Bruce salió satisfecho de la nueva información que había obtenido, al menos tenía forma de regresar y tiempo antes de convencer a Tim de no ser Robín con la esperanza de que eso lo alejara de esa destructiva vida, o de convencer a Zatanna de borrar los recuerdos de Tim acerca de Bruce, Batman, Dick y Robin, una sensación vacía se asentó en el corazón de Bruce, no volvería a ver a su pequeño luego de que terminara su viaje en el tiempo pero era un sacrificio necesario, por su propio bien, y ya que estaba en ello, la idea de cambiar el pasado de Jason también se veía cada vez más tentadora.  
  
En un momento, cuando estuvo fuera del teatro, levantó la mirada y observó a Tim tocando uno de los anuncios del espectáculo de Zatanna y entonces recordó su conversación matutina, lo maravillado que estaba el niño cuando hablaron de magia  
  
¿Tim? - El niño casi salta lo que medía en altura, tenía que comprarle un cascabel al señor Bruce, esos sustos repentinos le iban a terminar causando un infarto  
  
¿S-si?-  
  
Lo siento, no quería asustarte Tim, ¿Nunca has entrado a un show de magia? - Tim no dijo nada, de hecho, hace mucho tiempo que no salía con sus padres, la última vez había sido cuando vio a los padres de Dick morir en el circo y no era un grato recuerdo  
  
Este es tu día de suerte Tim, compremos dos boletos y entremos- Los ojos de Tim brillaban de emoción, en ese momento Bruce era el adulto más genial que alguna vez haya conocido  
  
Zatanna desde el escenario vio a Bruce entrar y sentarse con un pequeño a su lado, pero no pudo ver bien su rostro, a pesar de ello sonrió y dio lo mejor de sí para sorprender al público esa noche, aunque estaba segura que su versión ocho años mayor no perdería su toque.  
  
Al salir, Bruce le entregó a Tim un comunicador y le enseñó a usarlo, si el niño lo iba ayudar al menos quería que pudiera comunicarse y pedir ayuda todo el tiempo, no había garantía que el villano no atacara a nadie relacionado con la familia en esta época, aunque hasta el momento no mostró señas de querer hacerlo y tampoco había forma de evitar que el terco pequeño de nueve años saliera cada noche a buscar peligros con o sin él.  
  
La semana transcurrió y comenzaron a revelarse pistas del paradero de Caster, el villano se veía atraído por los lugares donde el vigilante de aquella época y su ayudante habían estado, sea cual fuere su plan, Bruce lo detendría antes de que causara mayor daño.  
  
¡Así no se ven los Hotcakes! jajaja- Tim no pudo dejar de reírse ante el fracaso culinario de Wayne, el fin de semana no podía ser más divertido.  
  
No juzgues sin probar Tim, te aseguro que están deliciosos-  
  
¿Tim?... mm ¿Tim? - Una voz femenina se escuchó desde la puerta de la casa y toda sonrisa de Tim se borró por completo, en un segundo Bruce se preparó para irse, pero notó que Tim no se había movido de donde estaba, parecía congelado  
  
¿Está todo bien Tim? - La voz de Bruce susurrando hizo que Tim regresara en sus sentidos  
  
¡Si! Todo bien Bruce, es mi niñera, debes irte antes de que te vea- Respondió en voz baja  
  
¡Hey niño, contesta! - La mujer estaba molesta con la falta de respuesta, pero se contenía de gritarle al hijo de sus empleadores al menos hasta estar segura de que no estaban allí.  
  
uum... ¿Bonna? - Dijo Tim con una voz temblorosa  
  
Si niño, Bonna. ¿Tus padres llegaron? - Lo miró con desprecio y de manera despectiva  
  
No, señorita Bonna- Respondió el chico tímidamente sujetando sus dedos por delante nerviosamente  
  
Bien... ¿Qué es todo este desastre? - Bonna levantó la mirada y vio un par de Hotcakes a pedazos sobre la mesa  
  
Hotcakes...- Dijo simplemente Tim para no alargar la conversación  
  
¿Quién no sabe preparar hotcakes? Ugh, no importa, come tu desayuno y desaparece ¿No tienes tarea? - Su actitud desdeñosa no era nueva para Tim, pero en realidad a eso no era lo que le temía  
  
Estoy de vacaciones señorita Bonna- No es que esperara que la niñera lo supiera luego de tres años a su cargo, pero en su escuela siempre salían a vacaciones en Julio  
  
Genial- Dijo ella en tono sarcástico. Tim no respondió nada más y en cambio comió rápidamente, casi atragantándose y se dispuso a irse, pero Bonna lo detuvo.  
  
Ah, Tim- Congelado nuevamente, Tim volteó a mirar a la mujer  
  
¿Si señorita? -  
  
Esta noche viene un amigo, quiero que te quedes en tu habitación ¿Entendido? -  
  
Entendido- Rápidamente, Tim huyó del lugar y al subir a su habitación, Bruce estaba sentado al borde de la ventana  
  
¡Bruce! - Dejó salir un suspiro y se lanzó en brazos de su amigo  
  
Tim, no podía irme sin despedirme- El hombre sonrió ante la reacción del niño y lo abrazó de vuelta, no podía creerlo, pero se había enamorado una vez más de su pequeño y dulce hijo.  
  
¿Nos veremos esta noche? -Sin despegar el rostro de Bruce, Tim preguntó temiendo que le dijera que no  
  
¿No habrá problema si te descubre tu niñera? -  
  
No habrá para nada problema, ella nunca me descubre- Bruce se sintió mal por el niño, prácticamente se estaba cuidando sólo, antes de irse debía asegurarse de que cuidaran apropiadamente de él, porque después no volvería a verlo.  
  
¿Estás seguro que todo está bien Tim? - No sabía de dónde había surgido esa pregunta, sólo sintió consternación y la dejó salir de su boca  
  
Si, seguro ¿Por qué preguntas? - Tim se soltó de los brazos del hombre para dejarlo ir  
  
… No es nada, nos vemos esta noche-  
  
¡Llevaré chocolate! -Gritó a modo de promesa  
  
Bruce se sintió incómodo, logró notar algo extraño en la actitud de Tim, pero en ese momento estaba más preocupado en hallar a Caster quien cada vez estaba más cerca, a partir de ahora tendría que quedarse en la ciudad, en un apartamento de un edificio abandonado, y aunque para atrapar el villano era más conveniente quedarse en la ciudad, de alguna forma se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Tim y se sintió solitario.  
  
Esa noche, Tim se encontraba en su cocina empacando a hurtadillas el chocolate y unos cupcakes para él y para Bruce, los habían comprado el día anterior y planeaban comérselos en el almuerzo antes de que la niñera llegara.  
  
¿Qué haces aquí Tim? ¿No te dije que te quedaras en tu cuarto? - La niñera claramente dejó ver su expresión de enojo con el niño  
  
Si señorita Bonna, pero tenía hambre y-  
  
No hay pero que valga ¡Ve.a.tú. habitación. AHORA. MISMO! - Bonna golpeó a Tim en la espalda con la chapa de su cinturón, tan fuerte que el pequeño sintió que no podía moverse por un segundo, sólo el temor a recibir un segundo golpe y la promesa de encontrarse con su héroe en la terraza lo hicieron correr a su habitación para escapar por la ventana tan pronto Bonna dejó de vigilarlo  
  
Awww- Tim comenzaba a sentir el dolor en su espalda por lo que le costó levantarse de donde se había sentado a tomar chocolate  
  
¿Te encuentras bien?- Dijo Bruce algo preocupado mientras le ofrecía una mano para que se apoyara  
  
Estoy bien-  
  
¿Desde cuándo te duele la espalda Tim? - Dijo el hombre poco convencido, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no lograba apuntar qué era  
  
Me caí en el baño, trágica historia para el patito de hule, será mejor que sigamos buscando- Con una sonrisa fingida Tim empacó sus cosas y se dispusieron a seguir observando, Bruce no tenía que recordar donde había estado cada noche, aunque en realidad no lo olvidara, porque Tim sabía dónde iban a estar sus héroes y sus predicciones casi siempre eran precisas.  
  
Ha sido bueno verte Tim, pero es hora de que regreses a casa, las calles de ciudad Gótica en la noche no son para niños de nueve años- O de cualquier edad, le faltó agregar  
  
Ya casi soy de diez ¿Puedo quedarme un poco más?- Bruce sintió su corazón estremecerse, no era como si Tim le pidiera algo a menudo y menos con esa cara de tristeza.  
  
Está bien, sólo un poco más, después te llevaré a casa ¿De acuerdo? - No podía creerlo, sólo sus hijos conseguían lo que ningún villano hacía, derrotarlo y doblegar su voluntad  
  
Es un trato- La sonrisa de Tim definitivamente sería algo que extrañaría  
  
Al día siguiente, Tim bajó las escaleras cuidadosamente para no ser notado y se dirigió a la cocina  
  
Hey niño- El pequeño se sobrecogió al escuchar la voz de la mujer  
  
Lamento lo de anoche, mis reglas se obedecen, es todo- Tim estaba enojado, pero prefirió guardar silencio mientras sacaba comida de la nevera y corría a su habitación sin demora, no quería compartir ni un sólo segundo más con la niñera, no confiaba en ella, pero tampoco quería ser una molestia así que guardaría en secreto lo ocurrido hasta que sus padres lo dejaran quedarse solo.  
  
Durante todo el día, se la pasó preguntándose por el paradero de Bruce pero este no respondía por el intercomunicador ¿Se habrá enojado porque insistí en quedarme un poco más anoche?, Bruce no era así, era un hombre amable que lo había llevado a un show de magia, le gustaba comer con Tim bajo las estrellas y le había dado la mano para subir al bus, si algo le había disgustado, seguramente tenía que ser la culpa de Tim.  
  
En la ciudad, los indicios conducentes hacia Caster se volvían cada vez más fuertes, esa noche tendría que enviar a Tim temprano a casa, se había acostumbrado a charlar a diario con el pequeño justo como dos personas normales, pero él no era normal, era Batman, no podía involucrar a un niño de nueve años en una lucha con un villano tan peligroso, se comió el último cupcake que Tim le había traído la noche anterior y se fue a un museo, la exhibición comprendía un seminario corto sobre la historia de los artefactos que los Drakes habían donado, entre ellos el reloj de bolsillo que le había visto a Caster robar aquella noche, en ese momento decidió apagar el celular que cargaba consigo, un modelo nada atrayente, demasiado grande para su gusto, pero así eran los modelos antiguos y por ahora, su comunicador también.  
  
Las horas transcurrieron y llegó el momento de irse para patrullar la zona donde probablemente Caster estaría esas noches, Tim se había asegurado de guardar las cosas para no repetir lo de la noche anterior y se alistó para salir por la ventana, para su terror, escuchó la puerta abrirse y al otro lado, vio a Bonna, probablemente estaba borracha.  
  
¿A dónde crees que ibas mocosito? - Bonna se abalanzó sobre Tim y lo retiró de la ventana cerrándola de un solo golpe, su cabello enmarañado, su aliento a bebida barata y su nariz roja daban cuenta del estado de la mujer, eso no podía ser bueno.  
  
Bonna, yo. Aw, ¡Me lastimas! - La muñeca de Tim le dolía por el agarre firme de la ebria mujer  
  
¡No me importa!, mírame bien ni.ñi.to, sólo te pedí una cosa, que te quedaras en tu habitación, si ni siquiera puedes hacer eso tendré que amarrarte a la cama-  
  
¡No Bonna!¡No! - No importó cuanto suplicó y cuanto lloró, Bonna no lo soltó, esa noche no vería a su amigo, no llegaría a la terraza, se quedaría atado a su cama como frecuentemente Bonna solía dejarlo.  
  
El comunicador estaba encendido ahora, Bruce comenzaba a preocuparse por su pequeño fotógrafo cuando escuchó una voz del otro lado.  
  
Lo siento Bruce… no voy a poder llegar esta noche-  
  
¿Sucedió algo malo Tim? -  
  
…No…creo que es gripa... Lo siento Bruce…-  
  
Está bien Tim, no te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Quédate en casa hasta que mejores- Al menos Tim le había ahorrado el problema de tener que pedirle que se fuera a casa temprano, pero algo no estaba bien, esa noche se ocuparía de Caster y al día siguiente iría a ver a Tim, después de todo sería su décimo cumpleños.  
  
Eso haré, gracias- Tim quitó el dedo del comunicador para que su llanto no pudiera escucharse y se acurrucó en su cama, el nudo que Bonna le había hecho era casi imposible de desamarrar para él y el estar ahí le recordaba cada segundo lo que era, un niño, un niño en las manos de un monstruo ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer eso?  



	4. Bruce & Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce ha decidido que Tim debe vivir una vida normal lejos de Batman y las cosas de vigilante

  
Hola dormilón- Bruce se asomó por la puerta y Tim se sorprendió, más que sorpresa parecía temor, de repente su mirada se dirigió en picada a su tobillo para buscar el amarre de Bonna pero no lo encontró, en algún momento de la noche debió quitarlo.  
  
¡Bruce!¿Encontraste a Caster?- Bruce sintió como si desesperadamente Tim tratase de desviar la conversación pero ni siquiera habían comenzado a hablar, así que se sentó en la cama y observó al niño que al parecer se había quedado dormido con la ropa puesta.  
  
Aún no, no te ves muy enfermo para mí ¿Qué pasó anoche?- Sus ojos sin embargo se veían un poco rojos e hinchados ¿Había estado llorando?  
  
Debió ser uno de esos resfriados express, pero no hay nada que una noche de sueño de belleza no pueda arreglar ¿ves?- Tim se golpeó suavemente los cachetes buscando generar un poco de buen humor pero rápidamente preguntó por Bonna, si se había ido mejor, si no, Bruce y él mismo podían estar en problemas.  
  
Me dejó entrar, le dije que era un amigo de la familia que venía de visita cuando llamé antes ¿Cómo es ella contigo?- Bruce comenzaba a sospechar de la niñera que al parecer se había echado una botella completa de perfume esa mañana, poco imaginaba que lo que intentaba hacer era cubrir pobremente el olor a alcohol que expedía su cuerpo.  
  
Bueno...- Tímidamente, Tim retiró la mirada y se dispuso a contarle a Bruce lo sucedido, tal vez él lo entendería y lo ayudaría, después de todo era Batman ¿No?  
  
¡Tim! Ya que estás despierto te traje el desayuno, a tí y a tu amigo- Dijo Bonna con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro entrando repentinamente en la habitación y acariciando la cabeza de Tim a lo que el niño se quedó sin palabras por un momento.  
  
Gracias señorita Bonna- Dijo Tim quitándole la mirada y estremeciéndose un poco ante el contacto.  
  
Bueno, los dejo solos, ¡No hablen de nada inapropiado chicos, Tim sigue siendo un niño aún!- Esto sonó más como una amenaza para Tim por lo que decidió guardar silencio.  
  
¿No vas a comer?- Preguntó Bruce cuando vio al niño observar la bandeja con comida como si la odiara.  
  
No tengo hambre- De hecho, se moría de hambre, Bonna no le había dado nada de comer desde que lo amarró la noche anterior pero se rehusaba a comer algo que hipócritamente ella le había preparado para guardar las apariencias en frente de Bruce.  
  
La mañana trascurrió de esa forma entre Bruce tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba allí, Tim debatiéndose entre contarle a Bruce todo y guardárselo para no convertirse en una molestia y Bonna siendo demasiado atenta y amable con Tim y Bruce, al final, esos intercambios no llegaron a nada y Bruce decidió no forzar las cosas, en especial ese día.   
  
//////  
  
Ese día fueron al zoológico pero Tim parecía inusualmente callado, era como si toda su vitalidad se hubiera marchado en una sóla noche, Bruce se sintió preocupado pero estaba seguro de algo, esa noche se encontraría con Caster, eran los últimos momentos que pasaría con Tim y debía aprovecharlos, porque no lo volvería a ver jamás, había tomado la decisión de permitir que Tim tuviera una vida normal, lejos de Batman, y Zatanna le ayudaría a que el chico se olvidara por completo de Batman o cualquier cosa que lo rodeara, ella le había ofrecido su ayuda, la había convencido de ayudarlo y debía aprovechar la oportunidad.  
  
¿Disfrutaste el zoológico?- Tim sólo asintió con la cabeza, había estado muy callado incluso cuando usualmente le costaba ahorrarse las palabras pero Bruce lo atribuyó al día que era y por ende a la ausencia de sus padres, más que a otra cosa.  
  
Felíz cumpleaños número diez Tim- Bruce sacó de una bolsa un Robín de peluche pero se asustó un poco cuando Tim comenzó a sollozar al recibirlo por lo que se agachó y le pidió que lo mirara, Tim no lo hizo y a cambio, lo abrazó con fuerza agarrándose de la camisa, aferrándose a Bruce, el único que se había acordado que su cumpleaños era el 19 de Julio, no dos meses después, no en Navidad, el único que había llenado la soledad que lo consumía, aunque fuera un poco, y dolía pensar que tenía que marcharse, que lo dejaría como los demás, no lo culpaba sin embargo, Tim era una molestia y lo había descubierto ya hace mucho, por eso siempre se quedaba atrás.  
  
¿Bruce?... Si regresas al futuro, ¿Puedo ir contigo?- Tim sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero tener un poco de esperanza era lo único con lo que podía sostenerse en ese momento  
.  
No, lo siento Tim- Oh Dios, Tim no se imaginaba lo difícil que fueron para él esas palabras, no se imaginaba que Bruce necesitaba más a Tim de lo que el tercer Robin lo necesitaría alguna vez, o al menos eso creía  
  
Está bien, sólo era una pregunta, gracias Bruce- Tim se soltó y siguió caminando con el Robín entre sus brazos rehusándose aún a mirar a Bruce.  
  
Guardaron silencio de camino a casa y como de costumbre, Tim se durmió en el autobús por lo que Bruce lo cargó hasta su cama seguido muy de cerca por Bonna, ya cambiada y bien arreglada parecía una mujer diferente, casi dulce, pero ante los ojos de Bruce, ella ahora parecía una criminal como cualquier otro aunque él no sabía por qué.  
  
No se preocupe señor...er- Invitó la mujer al hombre a pronunciar su nombre, ahora que lo pensaba, era extraño que nunca antes lo hubiese visto a pesar de parecer tan apegado a Tim  
  
Bill, Bill Kane- Bruce mintió, no quería que su contraparte del pasado se viera afectado por sus acciones en la época y no quería compartir su secreto con alguien que no fuera Tim tampoco.  
  
Cuidaré bien de Tim- Bonna mostró una sonrisa como de monja de convento, inocente y dulce, llena de amor hacia otros, entregada al prójimo, pero Bruce comenzaba a agarrar algo de resentimiento contra la mujer, algo extraño pasaba allí y lo averiguaría antes de regresar a su época, se había prometido a sí mismo.  
  
Más vale que así sea- Bonna se estremeció, la frase sonó como una amenaza y la mirada del hombre no decía lo contrario.  
  
/////  
  
Un poco preocupado por el comportamiento de Tim aquella tarde, Bruce se dirigió a las azoteas de ciudad gótica en busca del punto donde seguramente encontraría a Caster, luego de unas horas logró verlo, sus deducciones fueron correctas así que comenzó a perseguirlo. De repente escuchó activarse su intercomunicador, era Tim, no tenía tiempo para eso así que lo se lo quitó y lo apago. De repente sintió como Caster se lo arrebató de la mano, lo había tomado bajando la guardia por una fracción de tiempo y eso le bastó para acertar un ataque, probablemente solo para demostrarle que podía hacerlo, Bruce estaba impresionado, el villano lo había atrapado desprevenido, una vez más notó que el sujeto era alguien altamente entrenado en las artes del combate, algo inusual en los usuarios de magia quienes por lo general descuidaban otro tipo de artes.  
.  
  
///////  
El baño está en el segundo piso, segunda puerta, no entres a las habitaciones amor, están sucias-  
  
Tim sintió unos pasos aproximarse a la puerta de su habitación, Bonna no estaba sola esta noche, había invitado a un amigo y él estaba asustado, se habría escapado por la ventana hace rato, pero le había prometido a Bruce que no saldría esa noche, abrazado a su Robin de peluche, recordó que la puerta estaba sin pasador y se levantó a asegurarla para que nadie pudiera entrar, al estirar la mano sin embargo, la puerta se abrió y un hombre ahora estaba parado frente a él.  
  
Hey, ¿Qué hasce un niñio aquí Bonna?¿Quién eresz mocoso?- Preguntó el borracho penosamente intentando mantener el equilibrio contra el marco de la puerta.  
  
Tim, Timothy Drake, mis padres son los dueños de esta casa señor-Su voz temblaba y él odiaba eso  
  
Bonnaaa ¿No dijishte que esta casa era tuia?- El hombre definitivamente se había pasado de copas, lo mejor era no retarlo así que Tim retrocedió lentamente  
  
Amor, puedo explicarlo- Bonna se escuchaba en pánico  
  
Ya me canszé de tuss mentiras Bonna, no shaldré con una puta niñera ssin nada propio ¿Entiendesz?- Tim lo sospechaba desde hace un tiempo, Bonna pretendía como que la casa de sus padres era de su propiedad y fingía ser una profesional que ganaba lo suficiente como para vivir junto a la mansión Wayne, hombre tras hombre había vivido engañado por esta mentira hasta que se enteraban de la verdad y la dejaban.  
  
El hombre borracho bajó las escaleras y Bonna lo hizo también detrás intentando detenerlo y suplicándole que se quedara, pero la puerta de la casa sonó de golpe y seguido se escucharon pasos pesados por las escaleras, Tim saltó de su cama para encerrarse en el baño pero Bonna ya estaba allí, con su correa en la mano y una mirada viciosa  
  
¿Ves lo que has causado mocoso?- Tim retrocedió horrorizado sabiendo que lo que seguía iba a ser doloroso, entonces rápidamente sacó el comunicador de su bolsillo e intentó ponerse en contacto con Batman pero en cambio escuchó como era apagado del otro lado… estaba perdido  
  
/////  
  
¡Tu!¡Será mejor que retires este hechizo de mi y me regreses a donde pertenezco!-La batalla había durado unos cuarenta y cinco minutos pero la resistencia del villano era impresionante, casi como si llevara demasiado tiempo en el negocio.  
  
¿Estás seguro que eso quieres?- Caster le arrojó el comunicador que le había quitado hace unos segundos encendido y a través de él se escuchan sonidos extraños, era Tim, estaba llorando ¿Cómo era eso posible?  
  
¡Maldito!¿¡Qué le has hecho!? ¡Deja al niño fuera de esto!- En ese momento solo podía imaginarse a Tim con algún secuaz del villano siendo amenazado, mantener la calma era difícil cuando uno de sus hijos estaba en peligro  
  
Absolutamente nada, no soy yo de quien deberías preocuparte- Caster se alejó en ese momento y se hizo más clara la transmisión, Bruce desesperado tomó el comunicador y comenzó a hablar con Tim  
  
¡Tim!¡Tim!¿Me escuchas? ¡Tim!-  
  
Ayú...dame, por favor-La voz del niño se escuchaba apagada y adolorida  
  
¡¿Qué pasa Tim?!- Bruce se encontró atravesando la ciudad sin importarle si el otro Batman lo veía  
  
Ayúdame- Se escuchaban sus sollozos, Tim estaba sufriendo y Bruce no sabía por qué, solo sabía que fuese quien fuese el culpable, no recibiría piedad de él  
  
¡Voy en camino!- Guardó silencio para escuchar alguna voz de fondo y entonces la escuchó, Bonna, la enloquecida mujer no dejaba de insultar a Tim  
  
¿Qué pasa mocoso?¿Creíste que si te pasabas de listo recibirías un premio?, ¡Pues no!- Ferozmente golpeó al niño con la chapa metálica de su cinturón con más fuerza de lo que usualmente lo hacía, sus palabras no tenían sentido, Tim no recordaba haber hecho algo para provocarla pero no es como si la mujer necesitara razones para hacerlo, siempre lo hacía cuando quería.  
  
Agh- Se escuchaban los quejidos de Tim y sonidos de golpes, la visión de Bruce se hizo borrosa, tenía lágrimas de terror y frustración queriendo salir por sus ojos, la urgencia entre manos era lo único que retenía su llanto ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Las señales estaban ahí, Tim últimamente desde la llegada de Bonna estaba más callado, sonreía menos, estaba más distraído y sacaba demasiadas excusas, Bruce estaba tan fijo en atrapar a Caster que ignoró por completo la lógica, vaya detective que era… le había fallado a uno de sus hijos nuevamente.  
  
No por favor *sob* Bonna, seré bueno, lo prometo- _Oh Tim_ , Bruce no había conocido chicos tan buenos como los suyos, incluyendo a Damian y a Jason, a pesar de sus errores y arrebatos, y sin embargo, allí estaba su hijo más calmado y sensible, prometiendo que sería bueno, ¿Cuántas veces Bruce lo vio exceder sus expectativas y esforzarse por hacerlo sentir orgulloso sin que él se lo dijera?.  
  
¡Ja! Esa mentira no te la crees ni tú mismo, ¿Sabes qué?¿A que no adivinas por qué tus padres no te llevan con ellos?¿No lo sabes?... pues te lo digo, NO.TE.AMAN, nadie puede amar a una basura como tú, todos te abandonan, ¡nadie necesita a un niño mal portado como tú! Sólo te conservan porque no saben qué hacer contigo. Sabes que ese amigo tuyo no te volverá a visitar, te odia y apuesto a que ya se cansó de tí.  
  
¡No es cierto, no es cierto, mientes!- Timmy lloraba mientras la mujer sin piedad lo golpeaba, probablemente se había enterado que sus padres se demorarían más tiempo en su viaje porque esta vez no se contuvo de golpearlo en lugares visibles como el rostro  
  
Tim, no la escuches, sólo quiere ver como sufres con sus palabras y aprovecharse de eso, sigue mi voz, tapa tus oídos, no la escuches- Tim siguió las instrucciones de Bruce pero aún podía escuchar los gritos enardecidos de la niñera.  
  
Oh pero si es verdad, ese hombre que vino hoy se aburrirá de ti ¿Quién quiere tener a un niño tan malo arruinándole la vida? apuesto que en este momento se olvidó de ti y se fue lejos para nunca volver- La mujer lo golpeaba sin contemplación una y otra vez sin que Tim pudiera defenderse, física y psicológicamente agredido, Tim parecía un muñeco de trapo en ese momento, de repente se sintió pesado, ese último golpe lo lanzó de cabeza al suelo y ahora su visión estaba borrosa, el terror que había sentido se convirtió de repente en resignación, iba a morir ahí. ¿Alguien se sentiría triste si ya no estaba?¿Se acordarían de él?¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que encontraran su cuerpo muerto yaciendo en el piso?  
  
Una sombra apareció por la ventana y entró en la habitación, la correa que la enloquecida mujer tenía en sus manos estaba ensangrentada. Bruce rogó por no haber llegado tarde, ni siquiera pensó en que eso era algo del pasado, que en unos años si no intercedía, vería a un muchacho listo y algo introvertido en la puerta de su casa, pero esto era... algo que Tim nunca le dijo a nadie, probablemente porque el pasado de los demás era tan mortificante, que no quiso sumarse a la pila de personas por las que había que preocuparse, pero Bruce se preocupaba, incluso si no lo decía, sus hijos le importaban. Miró al inocente niño tendido en el suelo inconsciente y checó sus vitales, la escena era tan parecida a la vez que Jason murió que con ira volteó a mirar a la ahora aterrada mujer y con toda su fuerza le arrebató la correa para romperla y sorprendentemente lo hizo-  
  
¡No por favor!¡No hice nada malo!¡El se lo busc- Bruce la tomó del rostro asegurándose que viera sus ojos, en ese momento ella era una escoria en el mismo nivel que el Guasón, una asesina de niños.  
  
No te atrevas a mentirme maldita, porque en estos momentos no soy Batman ¡Soy su padre!- Señaló a Tim aún sabiendo que la mujer no entendería a qué se refería, pero no le importaba, era verdad, en ese momento no deseaba justicia, deseaba venganza, no estaba intentando salvar a cualquier inocente de las garras del crimen, estaba intentando salvar a su hijo de las garras de una psicópata y lo único que lo detenía en ese momento de hacer lo impensable, era el pensamiento de que su hijo despertara en cualquier instante y viera un cadáver en el suelo.  
  
Jamás te atrevas a ponerle la mano a mi hijo ¡JAMÁS! o romperé mi regla de no matar y te haré padecer la más tortuosa muerte que pueda pensar, el asunto es que suelo sentirme bastante creativo cuando se meten con **mis hijos** -La mirada de odio en los ojos de Bruce no dejaban lugar a dudas, el hombre hablaba en serio y aunque Bonna no sabía qué relación tenía con Tim, estaba segura que esa noche, había cometido el peor error de su vida.  
  
...Te irás lejos de aquí sin decir nada a nadie, porque si lo haces iré a buscarte y te juro que terminaré lo que empecé- La mujer sólo podía ver la perturbadora mirada del hombre, parecía que estaba a un sólo paso de matarla así que tan pronto como la liberó, corrió sin detenerse hasta que sus piernas no resistieron más, no sabía donde había terminado pero no le importaba en tanto estuviera lo más lejos posible de ese amenazador sujeto.  
  
La prioridad de Bruce era Tim en el momento, se encargaría de encerrar a esa escoria después.Tomó a Tim entre sus brazos e intentó hacerlo despertar entre llanto, era sólo un niño pequeño ¿Cómo alguien podía hacerle eso a un niño tan dulce e inocente?.  
  
Tim, dime algo, Tim... lamento llegar tarde- En su mente gritaba, _No otra vez, por favor no otra vez, no me quites a otro de mis hijos_. El delicado cuerpo de Tim todo amoreteado yacía entre sus brazos, todavía se sentía su respiración pero Bruce estaba desesperado por ver sus hermosos ojos azules.  
  
¿Bru-Bruce?- La voz del niño se sintió como una dulce armonía en sus oídos pero sus ojos azules estaban rojos lo que entristeció al murciélago  
  
Si, Tim soy yo, aquí estoy amiguito- No podía dejar de llorar, jamás se había sentido tan débil en su vida, cada vez que pensó haber perdido a uno de sus hijos el golpe se sentía más fuerte  
  
Bo-onna, ella-  
  
Shhh, lo sé, lo sé, ella ya no puede lastimarte… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-  
  
No.. quería *sob*, ser una molestia *sob*- Tim comenzó a llorar en parte por el dolor y en parte porque por fin sentía que alguien se preocupaba por él, que alguien había venido a su rescate  
  
Tim, jamás serás una molestia, ni para mí ni para nadie-  
  
¿Bru-uce?¿Soy un niño... malo?-  
  
No Tim, eres el niño más bueno que conozco, lo juro- El pequeño le dedicó una leve sonrisa que rápidamente volvió a desaparecer  
  
Entonces ¿Por qué todos me odian?¿Por qué... todos se van?-  
  
Yo no te odio mi pequeño, todo lo contrario, lamento no habértelo dicho antes- _No nos conocíamos antes_ , pensó Tim pero no lo dijo porque podría equivocarse, estaba hablando con un hombre del futuro después de todo, su antes, no era el mismo antes de Tim, era mucho más extenso.  
  
Gracias… por salvarme… Batman- Tim tomó a Bruce de la camisa para evitar que se fuera, no quería quedarse solo ni siquiera un segundo, pero no quería decir en voz alta que tenía miedo, y eso no parecía necesario, Batman lo sabía porque lo tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos como si jamás lo quisiera soltar y en medio del dolor Tim se sintió seguro, sintió que alguien lo protegía, que alguien en ese mundo lo amaba, de repente no se sintió tan pesado y la soledad que lo había estado consumiendo ya no amenazaba con devorarlo, era un niño de nueve años en los brazos de alguien que se sentía como su padre y deseó que ese momento nunca terminara.  
  
En las horas siguientes, Bruce se aseguró de mantenerlo despierto en caso de que hubiese sufrido una contusión hasta que lo limpió por completo, cambió su pijama mirando dolorosamente cada golpe, el de la espalda, la marca en el tobillo, evidencias de que las agresiones no comenzaron ese día, tres años había estado a cargo de esa mujer, tres años en los que tuvo que soportar maltrato ¿Por qué el Tim de su época nunca le habló de eso?. Finalmente, cuando le dio algo de comer, notó como Tim cerró los ojos ante el cansancio y lo puso en la cama, se recostó junto a él porque se sintió muy cansado el mismo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello y su pequeña carita lastimada cuidadosamente ¿Cómo había podido pensar en no volver a ver a Tim nunca más? Bruce se sintió como la más malvada de las criaturas al haber pensado hace unas horas tal cosa, sólo por esta vez quería ser egoísta, quería que Tim fuera su Robin y que se convirtiera finalmente en Red Robin, quería hacerle saber cuánto lo amaba todos los días y abrazarlo, decirle que no estaba solo, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no era mejor que los Drakes, se estaba juzgando a sí mismo, sobre esa plataforma que compartía con los padres de Tim.  
  
Sus hijos, cada uno de ellos necesitaban de su afecto y él se los había negado por mucho tiempo, no era extraño que Jason guardara tanto resentimiento y en ese momento entendió con más claridad a su hijo resucitado, _”al menos puedes intentar hacer las cosas bien... esta vez”_ , como siempre, había saltado a conclusiones precipitadas sin escucharlo realmente, Jason era un buen chico, se preocupaba por su hermanos, por Alfred y por sus amigos, él se había encargado de distanciarlo en muchos aspectos, no en todos, pero no ayudó a hacerlo sentir en casa, no se esforzó lo suficiente, debió intentar entenderlo un poco mejor en vez de juzgarlo cada vez que lo veía. Dick, Jason, Cass, Tim, Damian, debía enmendar las cosas con sus hijos sin importar lo difícil que fuera, y si era posible con Steph, muchas veces no había sido justo con la chica, ahora ella era parte de la familia también y merecía sentirse valorada, amada, al igual que los demás.  
  
Así, los días pasaron hasta que se convirtieron en un mes, las heridas de Tim ya no se notaban tanto y Bruce se había encargado de encerrar a Bonna en prisión, ya no lastimaría a otro niño si él podía evitarlo, la mujer tenía cargos por maltrato, una vez tuvo un hogar con un hombre bueno y una hija buena, pero conoció a otro hombre y decidió seguirlo por mal camino, maltrató a su hija, perdió la custodia y su matrimonio; se entregó a las drogas y comenzó a engañar a hombre tras hombre para ganar algo de dinero, sin responder por mucho tiempo ante la ley por sus crímenes. El maltrato a menores y microtráfico de drogas le asegurarían un tiempo en la cárcel, y se había asegurado además de que no se acercara a Tim por el resto de su vida.  
  
Una noche en uno de los patrullajes que terminaron siendo más una salida a beber algo caliente y comer algo en una de las azoteas de la ciudad, mientras miraban al cielo y observaban a la gente en la calle, Bruce escuchó a alguien acercándose, con certeza no era Batman, esa noche estaría resolviendo un caso con Robin que los llevaría a atrapar a Dos Caras y el registro de villanos de la época indicaba que estaban en Arkham la mayoría de los otros.  
  
Escóndete- Susurró en voz baja Bruce mientras Tim obedeció y encontró un lugar para desaparecer y observar  
  
Nos vemos de nuevo, Batman- Caster apareció altivo y orgulloso buscando confrontación  
  
...Caster- El villano se dispuso a luchar con Bruce quien poco a poco lo fue empujando hacia otra azotea para alejarlo de Tim sin que este se diera cuenta, pero uno de sus hechizos alcanzó un tanque de agua sobre el lugar donde se había escondido Tim y aunque el niño logró salir antes de que la aplastante corriente se lo llevara edificio abajo, no tuvo tanta suerte para evitar los pedazos del tanque.  
  
¡Tim!- Sorprendido, Bruce vio como Caster se lanzó hacia el niño y lo sujetó del saco por detrás poniendo la cara del pequeño al nivel de su cara para luego de unos segundos hacer un sonido de molestia y arrojarlo a un lugar seguro. No era sorprendente sin embargo, muchos de los villanos que Batman había conocido durante su carrera tenían un voto de no matar, por extraño que pareciese.  
  
Asegurándose de que Tim estuviera bien con la mirada, Bruce intentó interrogar al sujeto mientras peleaban, la batalla continuó hasta que Caster levantó una mano y la puso en el pecho de Bruce para desaparecer en ese instante, lo único que pudo notar el vigilante es que ese guante era diferente, hacía juego con el reloj y por alguna razón, él comenzó a desaparecer también, poco a poco, se estaba desvaneciendo pero no se sentía mal… se sentía… como si estuviera regresando a casa.  
  
¡Bruce!- Tim salió de su nuevo escondite atemorizado de lo que el villano le podía haber hecho a su amigo y se arrodilló al lado de Bruce  
  
Está bien Tim, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a casa- Dijo Bruce con voz calmada no queriendo asustar al niño, estando él más asustado ¿Qué pasaba si esto cambiaba el futuro?, debía decirle algo a Tim antes de irse, estar seguro de que años más tarde lo buscaría y se convertiría en su Robín.  
  
Pero- Las lágrimas se comenzaron a formar en los ojos de Tim, había sido divertido estar con Bruce ese último tiempo y conocer a alguien a quien le importara  
  
Escúchame Tim, nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo, y cuando eso pase, no dejes que nadie te diga que no puedes hacerlo, eres un gran chico, sé fuerte ¿De acuerdo?, búscame cuando te sientas listo.-  
  
Así será- Tim sonrió al hombre a punto de desaparecer y con una mirada determinada, llena de certeza fijó sus ojos en los de su primer amigo para terminar su frase.  
  
Batman- Bruce sonrió, definitivamente volvería ver a Tim, sólo que esta vez, daría lo mejor de sí para mejorar las cosas con cada uno de sus hijos, debía hacerlo  
  
Hasta pronto, Red Robin- Tim abrió los ojos, la verdad que le acababa de ser revelada le dejaba más preguntas que respuestas pero así eran las cosas cuando alguien se encontraba con un viajero del futuro…¿Verdad?  
  
///////  
  
Nigthwing ¿Alguna pista?- Dijo Tim a través del comunicador  
s   
No Red Robin, pero lo encontraremos- Respondió Dick tratando de calmar a su hermano, sabía que Tim era bueno para esconder sus emociones, pero debía estarse sintiendo mal al haber sido el último en ver a Batman  
  
Padre no pudo haberse esfumado, t.t. todo esto es a causa de tu incompetencia Red Robin- dijo Damian con un tono de molestia, Tim no podía refutarle eso al pequeño demonio, él había dejado a Batman hace unas horas, antes de la explosión en el museo cuando se suponía que iban a patrullar juntos, aún así se sentía ofendido de escucharlo de él.  
  
Robin- Dijo Dick, en tono de regaño pero el niño sólo lo ignoró y siguió buscando con una cara de **Dije la verdad y nada más que la verdad, no puedo ser culpado por ello**  
  
¿Red Hood?- Preguntó Tim sin dejar ver la preocupación en su voz, ninguno quería contemplar la posibilidad de perder a Bruce otra vez, especialmente cuando a él mismo le había tomado un esfuerzo sobrehumano traerlo de vuelta  
  
¿Tú qué crees Rojo? Si lo hubiera encontrado estaría maldicien- Se detuvo un momento sin completar su frase por lo que los demás sintieron curiosidad  
  
Mierda- Sip, había encontrado algo y por su expresión, era algo referente al paradero de Bruce  
  
¿Rojo?- Dijo Tim en busca de una explicación pero Jason permaneció en silencio un rato  
  
t.t escúpelo ya Red Hood- Esta vez fue Damian, en serio quería saber lo que había encontrado y sabía que probablemente Jason sólo estaba agregando suspenso a la situación para exasperar a los demás.  



	5. Quiero recordarte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce está de vuelta en el futuro ¿Por qué Tim nunca mencionó haberlo conocido?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí hay una referencia a Batman Contagion. Detective comic #696.

  
Bruce había desaparecido del pasado, una sensación de que se dirigía a casa lo llenó de seguridad, aunque ahora tuviese muchas preguntas. _¿Ha cambiado en algo el futuro? ¿Los chicos… mis hijos, mi hija, Alfred, los veré de nuevo cuando regrese? ¿Cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Caster? Tim… ¿Por qué Tim del futuro no me recuerda o… me recuerda?_ , se sentía adormilado, por más preguntas que tuviera no conseguía concentrarse y su visión comenzaba a fallar, se estaba quedando dormido  
  
////////  
  
Chicos, adivinen a quién encontré- Dijo Jason en tono jocoso  
  
No es momento para bromas Jaybird, debemos hallar a Batman- Dijo Nightwing un tanto exasperado  
  
No bromeo Dickiebird, hallé a Bruce. Está inconsciente, pero parece estar bien, lo llevaré a la Baticueva, nos vemos allí chicos- La comunicación se cortó y todos se dirigieron de regreso a la mansión sin decir una sola palabra, probablemente sumergidos en sus propias preocupaciones  
  
Ya en la Baticueva, Alfred se encontraba realizando los análisis necesarios para revisar la condición de Bruce después de su corta, pero extraña desaparición horas atrás y cuando los demás llegaron, Jason estaba en la Baticomputadora revisando las grabaciones de las cámaras de la zona, pero no había encontrado nada.  
  
Extraño- Dijo Jason pensativo, ya se había quitado la capucha  
  
En efecto, joven maestro, pero dadas las circunstancias, extraño parece lo mejor, no encuentro signos de heridas o de ningún otro tipo, el maestro Bruce se encuentra en perfectas condiciones hasta lo que he podido dilucidar- El viejo mayordomo sostenía las hojas de resultados de los exámenes en sus manos, si era extraño, pero estaba aliviado de que Bruce estuviese bien y al menos ya estaban todos en casa, habían sobrevivido una noche más, gracias al cielo los tendría consigo un día más.  
  
/// **Pasado///**  
  
Zatanna, un tal Alvin Draper quiere verte- Dijo una de las asistentes asomándose por la puerta del camerino de la joven maga.  
  
¿Alvin Draper? - Preguntó Zatanna intentando recordar a alguien con ese nombre, pero no consiguió nada.  
  
Si, está siendo muy insistente- Dijo la chica, haciendo una expresión que parecía decir “Lo siento”.  
  
Está bien, déjalo pasar, lidiaré con él- Respondió Zatanna, esperando ver a un hombre adulto entrar por su puerta para conquistarla o pedirle que usara sus poderes con algún propósito egoísta, cosa muy común desde que se había vuelto una maga reconocida, sin embargo, cuando la puerta abrió y no vio nada a la altura de sus ojos pero escuchó un sonido de pasos, en ese momento dirigió su mirada un poco más abajo y vio a un pequeño niño de unos 7 u 8 años colarse en la habitación.  
  
Mucho gusto señorita Zatanna Zatara, mi nombre es Alvin Draper, sé que usted no me conoce, pero debo pedirle un favor que _sólo usted_ puede cumplir...- Zatanna se preguntó por las razones del chiquillo, sus ojos azules y su sonrisa angelical derretirían el corazón de cualquiera, pero decidió que fueran las que fuesen estas razones, no debía plantar ilusiones falsas en su mente, ella no concedía deseos, curaba enfermos o revivía a los muertos. _Por favor que no sea revivir a una persona muerta, por favor que no sea…_ Casi rogó mentalmente  
  
Lo siento chico, mi magia no es para conceder deseos, sea lo que sea, no puedo ayudarte- La maga volteó a mirar a su espejo y fingió desinterés esperando que su actitud hiciera al niño marcharse, pero en cambio, éste luego de un silencio incómodo y quedarse mirándola con una expresión observadora, como si tratase de descifrarla, habló de nuevo.  
  
Necesito que altere mi memoria- Zatanna rápidamente volteó a mirarlo sorprendida ante su petición.  
  
¿Por qué querrías eso? - El niño volvió a hacer una pausa antes de hablar, esta vez como si intentase tomar valor, jugueteó con sus manos en señal de nerviosismo y entonces, procedió a explicarse.  
  
///// **\- Presente-** ////  
  
Estaba en una azotea en ropa de civil, no sé en qué se metió B esta vez, pero parece ileso y las grabaciones de las cámaras no captaron nada, un segundo no estaba y de repente, al segundo siguiente allí estaba- Jason explicó a sus hermanos.  
  
¿Entonces está bien? - Preguntó Tim sin dejar ver el remordimiento en su voz, el predicamento en el que se encontraban era su culpa, esa noche había dejado a su compañero abandonado y aunque tuviera buenas razones para hacerlo, sintió que no podía justificar sus acciones de todas formas.  
  
No se preocupe, joven Tim, el maestro Bruce se encuentra perfectamente y estoy seguro que, con un poco de descanso, estará como nuevo por la mañana, quizás todos ustedes deberían también tomarse un merecido descanso- Dijo Alfred a modo de sugerencia para todos, pero hablándole a Tim, si alguien podía esconderle algo a alguien, no era a Alfred, el mayordomo, quien los chicos percibían más como su abuelo, el hombre Inglés alcanzó a percibir la culpa de Tim y quiso reconfortarlo con sus palabras.  
  
Después de un tiempo, el primero en marcharse sabiendo que todo estaba bajo control fue Damian, más por insistencia de Dick que por su propio deseo, sin embargo, aunque cambió sus ropas a unas más cómodas, decidió permanecer un rato despierto en la sala de lectura, entre su habitación y la de Tim. El segundo en marcharse fue Red Robín, sin que sus dos hermanos mayores se percataran, se escabulló por las escaleras hacia su habitación silenciosamente, Alfred fue el tercero en abandonar el lugar, para cuando Jason y Dick se dieron cuenta, estaban los dos solos sentados mirándose el uno al otro, notando el cansancio de la otra parte, ninguno quería irse y dejar al otro, era como un concurso en donde esperaban que el otro se agotara primero y se fuera, definitivamente ninguno quería perder.  
  
/// **Pasado** ///  
  
Timmy había dejado las cosas más importantes en su historia fuera, cosas que probablemente Zatanna, aun siendo amiga de Bruce no sabría o no necesitaba saber en el momento. Zatanna por su parte le explicó las consecuencias del hechizo, pero el niño no vaciló ni un segundo en conseguir su propósito.  
  
¿Estás seguro pequeño?- Dijo Zatanna sorprendida de que un niño le pidiera que practicase un hechizo como ese en él, aun sabiendo las implicaciones, se preguntaba si era la influencia de su amigo Bruce en vez del deseo del propio niño, Bruce no había llegado a contarle a la maga realmente de su plan por completo de hacer a Tim olvidar todo lo referente a Batman y a Robín, no después de lo sucedido con Bonna, pero la maga lo conocía muy bien y la sugerencia del pequeño sonaba a algo que Bruce le pediría.  
  
Si madame, lo estoy- Timothy tenía la expresión más sería que jamás había visto Zatanna en alguien de su edad, pero ella tenía que asegurarse.  
  
¿Él te pidió que- Tim la interrumpió, sabía a qué iba la pregunta y con toda sinceridad quería terminar el negocio rápidamente, sus padres habían contratado a una nueva ama de llaves llamada la señora Mac, una mujer de quien Bruce le dio el número antes de irse, aunque Tim tuvo miedo y desconfianza de ella al comienzo, la mujer mayor estaba más pendiente de él que otras niñeras, también era amable a pesar de que le encantaba andar refunfuñando y aun así, Tim hallaba la forma de escaparse y de vez en vez, seguír con su pasatiempo de tomarle fotos a sus héroes.  
  
No madame, no lo hizo, vine aquí por decisión propia- Zatanna, se tranquilizó un poco, odiaría borrar las memorias de un niño bajo algún tipo de coerción.  
  
No podrás recordarlo, sólo una magia igual o más poderosa puede romper el hechizo, pero dudo que siquiera busques a alguien para romperlo una vez se alteren tus recuerdos porque ni siquiera sabrás que el hechizo está allí ¿Entiendes? - Zatanna advirtió por última vez antes de proceder.  
  
Está bien si con eso consigo no alterar la línea del tiempo, mi amigo es un buen hombre- El pequeño tenía una expresión algo triste pero no dejaba de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo que hacía lo correcto.  
  
Además, puede que no lo recuerde aquí- Señaló su cabeza  
  
Pero siempre lo recordaré aquí- Terminó señalando su corazón.  
  
La maga miró con ternura al pequeño y procedió a conceder su petición- Tim de alguna manera esa noche, había llegado a un teatro vacío, salió de él y caminó hasta su casa bastante cansado, esa noche durmió profundamente pero no tuvo sueño alguno.  
  
//// **\- Presente-** /////  
  
Ugh... ¿Dónde? - Ignorando la pesadez de su cuerpo, Bruce despertó viendo el rostro preocupado de Dick, a su vez el muchacho ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de su padre adoptivo para evitar que se fuera de rostro, directo al piso, al levantarse de la camilla  
  
Estás en la Baticueva, Bruce, en casa- La mente de Bruce se estaba aclarando, se sentía cada vez más despierto y finalmente pudo enfocar su mirada correctamente, ya no se veía todo borroso  
  
Dick… ¿Jason? - No había notado a su otro hijo hasta ese momento, estaba recostado con el ceño fruncido mirándolo atentamente, como si intentara ver alguna mala señal en el comportamiento de Bruce.  
  
Si B, soy yo- Su tono de voz no denotaba sarcasmo, más bien preocupación, en dado momento Bruce miró hacia las escaleras y vio a Alfred aproximándose ya en la base de las escaleras con algo de comida.  
  
Alfred… ¿Damian, Tim? ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están los demás? - Tenía que asegurarse que todo fuera igual, que no hubiera perdido a ninguno, pensó en llamar a Cassandra en ese instante, pero debía tomar un paso a la vez, los chicos estaban más cerca.  
  
Se fueron a descansar ya Bruce, recuéstate un rato más, luego necesitamos que nos digas lo que recuerdes- Lo recordaba todo, desde la explosión en el museo hasta su enfrentamiento con Caster y, a Tim… lo que había pasado antes de viajar al pasado, lo que pasó hace ocho años, no podía sentarse allí y esperar a que todo se resolviera, no esta vez, debía hablar con Tim ahora.  
  
…- Bruce, sin embargo, no logró construir las palabras para que Dick lo dejara de mirar como un cachorrito castigado y lograr escaparse de la camilla en la Baticueva. Jason por su parte sabía que Bruce no descansaría y como un niño terco se quedaría despierto hasta descifrar las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, era como una manía de detective que tenía y que con los años ellos también habían desarrollado.  
  
Te encontré en una azotea Bruce ¿Recuerdas algo? - Todos voltearon a mirar a Jason y Bruce, luego de un momento comenzó a contarles acerca del museo cuando de repente fueron interrumpidos por un perturbador sonido que provenía de la mansión.  
  
¡¡AAAAAHG!!-  
  
//// **Minutos antes** ///  
  
Tim se encontraba empacando sus cosas, luego de haber confirmado que Bruce estaba bien, quería salir lo más pronto posible de la mansión y así evitar cualquier confrontación, sobre su capa, estaba aquel aparatejo que Bruce traía consigo, parecía un extraño reloj, probablemente la única cosa que había sobrevivido a la explosión en el museo. Con su mano, lo tomo para ponerlo sobre su mesa de tal forma que lo encontraran cuando subieran a revisar por qué no salía de su habitación, pero en realidad él ya se hubiera marchado, no contó con que el aparato se activara y se abriera, este brilló por un momento y Tim sintió un terrible dolor en la cabeza, recuerdos sobre un hombre que había conocido en el pasado se apoderaban de su mente y cuando sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar del dolor, un grito escapó de su boca. Se dejó caer finalmente, retorciéndose de dolor incesante, tirado en el suelo, sujetando su cabeza entre las manos inútilmente, el dolor no se detenía y ninguna sensación del exterior podía ser percibida, era como estar atrapado y ser torturado de manera incansable, sólo que su captora, era su propia mente.  
  
Damian quien estaba en la sala de lectura de la mansión escuchó el grito de Tim con mayor prontitud y fue el primero en llegar a donde estaba su hermano, jamás admitiría que fue tomado por sorpresa y automáticamente, sin saber por qué, con el corazón a mil, había saltado para llegar a pasos agigantados a la habitación contigua.  
  
¡Drake!¡Detén esos fastidiosos gritos ahora mismo o yo…- Drake estaba en el piso retorciéndose, lágrimas salían de sus ojos y quejidos ininteligibles que entre gritos se escuchaban, Damian se congeló por un segundo hasta que escuchó algo que podía entender.  
  
Que se detenga… que se detenga- Lloraba el pobre chico en el suelo y Damian apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, acto que siguió, lanzándose al suelo para tocar a su hermano, no sabía qué hacer, pero él también quería que se detuviera, era ridículo, Drake no era parte imprescindible de la familia, entonces porque...  
  
¡Drake!- el niño a sus corta edad había visto cómo muchas personas gritaban de dolor y terror al momento de ser asesinadas, había visto cómo gritaban mientras las torturaban, como gritaban en diferentes circunstancias y de diferentes maneras ante el dolor, había sido entrenado para ser inmune a sentir cualquier sentimiento de compasión o empatía, él mismo, con sus propias manos, había causado ese dolor, pero por alguna razón, al escuchar a Drake gritar y ver las lágrimas de dolor que salían por sus ojos cerrados mientras se retorcía en el suelo, sintió que la escena frente a él, era más perturbadora que todas esas situaciones juntas.  
  
¡Timothy!¡¿Qué está mal?!¡Por favor!- Finalmente y de manera inexplicable abrazó a su hermano pero este no dejaba de sostener su cabeza y gritar, era evidente que no podía verlo o sentirlo, así que se sintió impotente y comenzó a dejar salir lágrimas de sus ojos también, si, Drake era un idiota, un incompetente, un usurpador, no merecía el lugar que su padre le había dado en la familia, era la última persona con la que trabajaría en una misión a plena voluntad, pero... era su hermano y verlo sufrir de esa manera era doloroso para él, _maldita sea_ , ahora pensaba en su rival como su hermano ¿Qué pasaría si después de su sufrimiento venía la muerte?, Damian abrazó con más fuerza a Tim al pensar en esa pregunta y comenzó a suplicar susurrando, cerca de Tim, como si quisiera que sólo él escuchase.  
  
Por favor Tim.… quédate conmigo, por favor hermano- Por la puerta entraron su padre, Alfred y sus hermanos más grandes, habían escuchado los gritos de Tim desde la Baticueva y estaban preocupados, Damian levantó la cabeza para ver a su padre en busca de auxilio, como un niño vulnerable y en ese instante todos sintieron una sensación de angustia en el pecho, si Damian estaba así de preocupado, por Tim, tenía que ser algo realmente malo.  
  
¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Qué le pasa a Timothy padre? - El niño estaba temblando, se sentía como un chiquillo indefenso, como un niño de su edad, lleno de temor de perder a alguien que le importaba, Bruce se acercó y Damian soltó a Tim para que su padre pudiera tenerlo entre sus brazos.  
  
Dick se acercó y se agachó extendiendo los brazos hacia Damian para darle confort a lo que el niño no se rehusó y por el contrario hundió la cara en el pecho de su hermano como si buscase acelerar el tiempo y olvidar ese momento, el hermano mayor comenzó a llorar porque ninguno sabía qué hacer, Tim siempre era el de los planes improvisados, brillantes y precisos en aquellas situaciones que requerían soluciones inmediatas. Jason por su parte se sentó contra la pared y puso sus manos en la cabeza temiendo que esa fuera la última vez que vería a su hermanito, era la lógica tratando de arrebatarles las esperanzas, parecía una afección del cerebro, el cerebro es un órgano vital, un órgano vital que no funciona puede causar la muerte.  
  
Alfred sólo se quedó en la puerta congelado, su rostro mostraba dolor y preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo conservó su compostura, él era la única cosa constante en esa familia y los chicos, cualquiera de sus muchachos, siempre necesitaban de él, tenía que mantener la compostura, la calma, por más difícil que fuese, por él mismo, por ellos…En ese momento recordó las palabras de Tim cuando aún era Robín _”Gracias por quedarte a mi lado, Alf...eres una roca... el buen viejo Alfred… nunca deja que nada lo afecte… siempre el hombre de hielo”_ , en aquel entonces la vida del anterior Robín peligraba, Tim estaba enfermo y Alfred quería ser fuerte, pero por más que lo pretendiera, sufría con cada uno de ellos, más de lo que alguna vez se daban cuenta.  
  
Bruce abrazó a Tim, pero el muchacho no respondía, al ver a uno de sus hijos atravesar por tal dolor sin poder hacer nada… el caballero oscuro comenzó a dejar salir sus lágrimas sin importar que alguien lo estuviese mirando, le había importado por mucho tiempo demasiado mantener las apariencias y el costo había sido alto, justo ahí, en ese instante, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, lo último que hacía cuando la situación lo requería, hablarle a su pequeño.  
  
Tim, hijo, soy yo, tranquilo, shhh, estoy aquí, papá está aquí ¿Puedes oírme? - Las manos de Tim dejaron de tensarse igual que el resto de sus músculos, el chico dejó de temblar y su respiración se tornó cada vez más calmada, su dolorida expresión desapareció un poco y estiró una mano buscando apoyo por lo que Bruce la tomó  
  
¿Papá? - Dijo suavemente, como si sólo esa palabra de todas las que dijo Bruce, hubieran llegado a sus oídos.  
  
La habitación quedó en silencio con la mirada fija de todos en Tim y en Bruce, la escena parecía surreal, por supuesto todos sabían que Bruce era su figura paterna pero no consideraron ver el día en que Bruce Wayne, Batman, le dijera a alguno de ellos (que no fuera Damian), que era su padre o ver a Tim llamar papá al murciélago.  
  
Si Tim, soy tu padre- Tim sonrió entonces  
  
Batman…- El muchacho cerró los ojos y Bruce rápidamente le tomó el pulso, puso su oído en el pecho de Tim para asegurarse que fuera cierto, que estuviera todavía allí.  
  
Está vivo- Todos se sintieron aliviados, ninguno quería perder a su hermano, hijo, nieto, pero al mismo tiempo estaban consternados al no saber lo que acababa de ocurrir ¿Volvería a ocurrir? _Oh Dios no ¿Qué tal si sólo era el inicio de alguna enfermedad? ¿Qué harían si Tim no contaba la siguiente vez de uno de estos misteriosos ataques?_  
  
Los días pasaron y luego de una semana Red Robín finalmente despertó, al abrir los ojos creyó que se había quedado dormido en vez de empacar, no sería la primera vez considerando el poco tiempo que dedicaba a dormir, así que se levantó preguntándose dónde estaba su maleta y pensó haber imaginado cosas, Damian llamándolo hermano, Bruce llamándolo hijo, una pesadilla, no… un sueño, demasiado utópico para ser real. Entonces sacudió el pensamiento de su mente y luego de vestirse bajó las escaleras para tomar su taza matutina de café antes de volver a la tarea de empacar y marcharse, pero no esperaba encontrar a todos en la cocina tomando el desayuno.  
  
¡Tim! - Dick se lanzó primero para darle un abrazo, los demás levantaron el rostro y lo miraron como si fuera alguna especie de espectáculo andante.  
  
¡Que alegría que despertaras hermanito! - Continuó Dick apretando a Tim como si quisiera ahogarlo. _Bueno si, eso se supone que hace la gente normalmente luego de dormir en la noche_ , pensó Tim, todo estaba muy extraño esa mañana, pero él decidió ignorar este hecho por el momento y luego de lograr soltarse del casi interminable abrazo de Dick, siguió su camino hacia la cafetera, Cassie llegó por detrás y con una sonrisa lo abrazó imitando a Dick.  
  
Despertaste Tim- _¿Cassie? ¿A qué hora llegó mi hermanita?_ , antes de que pudiera preguntar o si quiera decir algo Jason habló  
  
¡Hey Timbers, es bueno verte entre los vivos hermanito! - Tim estaba estupefacto _¿Por qué todos actúan tan extraño?_ La presencia de Jason ahí sólo indicaba la ausencia de Bruce, concluyó Tim. _¡Maldición! debe estar tarde para ir a la oficina._  
  
Ehm, buenos días a todos- Tim se dirigió a ellos sonriente, pero algo desconcertado y finalmente logró servirse una taza de café, tal vez eso apaciguaría sus nervios un poco.  
  
Buenos días Timothy. Deberías tomar asiento y desayunar algo, una taza de café no es suficiente para permanecer saludable, en mi opinión deberías reconsiderar tu estrategia de alimentación- Dijo Damian mirando a Tim y luego avergonzado, desvió la mirada hacia un lado. _¿Timothy? ¿El pequeño gremlin se está preocupando por mi salud? Okay, ahora si me estoy asustando ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?! ¿Hay una cámara oculta? ¿Morí y desperté en un universo paralelo donde todos son más atentos y Damian no es un chiquillo arrogante y caprichoso?_  
  
Joven maestro, se ve algo desconcertado ¿Se encuentra bien? - Alfred se veía normal gracias al cielo  
  
Una semana en cama sin conciencia debieron dejarlo muy débil ¿Desea algo especial para desayunar? - Tim se quedó congelado con las palabras del mayordomo  
  
¡¿Una semana?!¿Inconsciente? ¿Alguien me quiere explicar qué pasó? - Lo último que recordaba era estar empacando sus cosas para marcharse de nuevo a su apartamento y no regresar a la mansión jamás pero probablemente antes de eso se quedó dormido _¡¿Una semana?!_  
  
Tim, te desmayaste y creímos... temimos que no despertaras- El humor en la habitación decayó de repente con las palabras de Dick y las miradas de todos evadían las de los demás. Tim sintió una mano en su hombro y sobresaltado volteó a mirar, encontrándose con Bruce quien le estaba sonriendo.  
  
Me alegra que estés despierto Tim, quisiera hablar contigo si me lo permites, más tarde- Tim miró los ojos de su mentor y una palabra se le cruzó por la mente BATMAN, de repente sintió una picada en la cabeza de nuevo lo que hizo que soltara el pocillo con el café recién servido y dirigiera dos de sus dedos a un costado de la cabeza cerrando automáticamente los ojos, con su otra mano buscaba algún apoyo ya que sus piernas se tornaron débiles y perdió el balance momentáneamente.  
  
Los demás voltearon a mirarlo con preocupación, durante el tiempo que estuvo dormido, muchos doctores habían revisado su condición, pero ninguno había descubierto nada, fue una semana larga para la familia, Cass había regresado de Hong Kong al día siguiente cuando se enteró, todos estaban profundamente intranquilos y no querían repetir la experiencia  
  
¡Tim! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Bruce lo sostuvo por un brazo para evitar que se golpeara si se caía o que pisara los trozos de pocillo roto y le ayudó a sentarse. Como perdido mirando la mesa, Tim dijo en voz firme.  
  
Zatanna, debo ver a Zatanna Zatara-  



	6. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Para qué quiere ver Tim a Zatanna?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si bien hay referencias de los cómics, no significa que los sucesos vayan en el mismo orden que han ocurrido en estos o que necesariamente hayan ocurrido, es un fanfiction después de todo.  
> Aquí hay una referencia a Batman # 444

  
Más tarde en su habitación, de nuevo en su cama más por la insistencia de Alfred que porque se sintiera mal, se encontraba Tim, rodeado de sus hermanos y hermana quienes lo habían extrañado durante toda la semana y aunque algunos de ellos no lo admitieran, estaban preocupados por él. Zatanna llegó a la mansión a ver a Timothy Drake, uno de los hijos de Bruce al cual ella no había conocido hasta ahora y quien por alguna extraña razón quería verla, las cosas siempre eran misteriosas con la Batifamilia, probablemente requería asistencia mágica en algún caso para resolver un crimen, lo extraño es que no la habían llamado bajo sus identidades secretas sino usando sus nombres. Al llegar Alfred le abrió la puerta y ella saludó alegremente al mayordomo, atrás de él se encontraba Bruce y cuando ella lo miró, pudo observar la mirada de preocupación en su rostro.  
  
Hola Bruce, vine tan pronto pude, ¿Dónde está Timothy?- Zatanna buscó algún esclarecimiento sobre la situación pero Bruce sólo la saludó con un abrazo y la dirigió amablemente hacia las escaleras para que lo siguiera al segundo piso.  
  
Por aquí Zatanna, Tim está en su habitación descansando, dijo que necesitaba verte pero no nos explicó sus razones- Bruce quería saber estas razones también pero decidió tener paciencia, no solía ser un hombre paciente cuando quería respuestas, sin embargo, había decidido que muchas cosas tenían que cambiar respecto a sus hijos y esa misma resolución evitaba que convirtiera la situación en un interrogatorio o un caso detectivesco.  
  
Zatanna prefirió seguir a Bruce en silencio, ya se enteraría de la extraña solicitud del muchacho a su debido tiempo, mientras tanto, examinaba detenidamente una preocupación que nunca había visto en su amigo, la preocupación de un padre por sus hijos. _¿Finalmente ha crecido un poco después de tantos años de ahogarse en el dolor?_ , pensó.  
  
Cuando ella se enteró por primera vez que él había adoptado a un niño de circo tuvo esperanza de que ese muchachito carismático y alegre tan lleno de ocurrencias, lo sacara de esa oscuridad pero aunque lo guió fuera de esta un poco pues había abierto la puerta por primera vez para que se filtrara la luz, Bruce aún seguía atrapado dentro de la entidad conocida como Batman, entonces llegó el segundo, el chico era bastante rudo y lleno de vigor, hizo su parte alegrando la vida del vigilante al igual que Dick, sacándolo otro poco de la oscuridad, hasta que de repente el Caballero de la noche lo perdió y volvió a adentrarse en las tinieblas, dejando en duda si volvería a salir, Zatanna se enteró entonces de un tercero, escuchó que el chico era demasiado listo para su propio bien, una cuarta, Stephanie Brown, que se convirtió en Batichica aunque a ella no la adoptó como a los demás y un quinto Robín, su hijo biológico. También se enteró de una sexta que a diferencia de los otros, nunca se convirtió en Robin y además, del regreso de Jason,, no se detuvo allí sin embargo, habían rumores de un séptimo y una octava, todas noticias sorprendentes que daban pie a amplios chismorreos dentro de la Liga de la Justicia sobre todo acerca de la tendencia de Bruce de entrenar niños para luchar contra el crimen, todas provenientes de terceros porque su amigo ya no la buscaba, no como antes, así que ella supuso que sólo los estaba protegiendo como no pudo hacerlo con su segundo Robín y por ello no insistió en acercarse a los chicos, algún día Bruce volvería a buscarla y así fue, aunque fuera indirectamente, por lo que ese día sería la primera vez que conocería a los tres hijos más jóvenes de su amigo Bruce y sería mentirosa si no admitiera que tenía curiosidad.  
  
Cuando entraron a la habitación, Damian y Tim estaban jugando ajedrez y Zatanna notó como el rostro de Bruce se iluminó, el hombre una vez agobiado por las penas del pasado, sonrió ante la escena que tenían en frente y por un momento Zatanna se sintió aliviada.  
  
Aww, hombre ¿No podías escoger un juego más aburrido Timbo?- Dijo Jason recostándose en su silla  
  
En realidad encuentro este tipo de juegos bastante estimulantes, Todd, deberías intentar jugar más seguido... por supuesto que con alguien que esté más a tu nivel- Dijo Damian sin dejar de concentrarse en el juego y con un tono de burla  
  
¿Qué tratas de decir con eso **niño demonio**? - Bruce comenzaba a sentir dolor de cabeza, presentía una pelea en camino  
  
Pequeño D, Jaybird, suficiente ustedes dos- Como siempre, Dick intercedió para detener a sus dos testarudos hermanos, Tim sólo sonreía escuchando la conversación y planeando o al menos revisando su estrategia. En su mente, ya había ganado el juego, no podía esperar a ver la cara de Damian, que por primera vez había decidido por cuenta propia pasar tiempo con él, cuando se diera cuenta que había perdido. Sabía que Cass ya lo había notado y le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio a lo que ella simplemente sonrió y continuó leyendo un libro que había encontrado en la habitación de Tim, no podía dejar de leer cada vez que tenía la oportunidad desde que había aprendido a hacerlo pues nunca antes había conocido algo tan maravilloso.  
  
Chicos, Zatanna está aquí- Bruce interrumpió aclarando su garganta para llamar la atención del grupo y Damian cuidadosamente puso el juego sobre la mesa para estar más atento a su visitante.  
  
Dick, Jason ¿Cómo han estado?- Jason hizo una seña para saludarla con la mano sin pararse de su silla, Dick por otro lado, se levantó e hizo un ademán de caballero para saludar a la dama acercándose y tomando su mano a lo que por lo menos dos de sus hermanos torcieron los ojos y sonrieron, su hermano mayor era el más dado al romance y al coqueteo de entre todos ellos. Zatanna sonrió y dirigió su mirada a los otros tres chicos en la habitación.  
  
Tu debes ser Damian, he oído mucho de tí- Damian sólo cruzó los brazos estando de pie y levantó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de dominancia, desde luego Zatanna había escuchado también del mal humor del muchacho y su arrogancia así que no se sintió ofendida por su actitud.  
  
Cassandra ¿Verdad?, debe ser duro vivir rodeada sólo de chicos- Cassie no la saludó, sólo la analizó detenidamente, y se quedó mirándola esbozando una pequeña sonrisa luego de un rato, pero nunca dejando de analizarla a cada cambio de expresión, los chicos de Bruce cada vez eran más peculiares.  
  
Y tú eres... ¿Tim?- Zatanna se quedó mirando fijamente al muchacho de 17 años y pareció reconocer algo en él porque con sorpresa, abrió los ojos llamando la atención de todos los presentes.  
  
¿Alvin?¿Alvin Draper?- No pudo contener la risa cayendo en cuenta de que el chico le había dado un nombre falso en aquel entonces. Tim sonrió tímidamente.  
  
Lo siento Zatanna, no fue mi intención engañarte- Zatanna se acercó al joven para mirarlo de cerca, era sorprendente encontrarlo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo y que la recordara. Los demás se miraban unos a los otros, Bruce estaba tratando de deducir en dónde esos dos se habían conocido y por qué ninguno lo había mencionado, Zatanna era de las pocas personas que conocían su identidad secreta pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de presentarle a sus hijos menores, fuera de la vez que llevó a Tim al show de magia, ninguno de ellos había tenido la oportunidad de conocerse, ni siquiera durante sus misiones con los Jóvenes Titanes o sólo, o al menos eso creyó hasta ese momento. Ellos siguieron conversando como si estuvieran en su propio mundo  
  
¿Y bien?¿Cómo rompiste el hechizo?- Tim no sabía los detalles, sólo sabía que de alguna forma había dormido una semana completa sin desearlo  
  
Bueno, no estoy seguro, sólo tengo recuerdos vagos, fragmentos, el rostro de mi... mi amigo, nuestra conversación…- Explicó Tim a Zatanna, ambos en actitud de paciente y doctora  
  
Ya veo- En ese momento, Jason perdió la paciencia y aunque probablemente los otros se sentían igual, él fue el primero en hablar  
  
¿Hechizo?¿Cuál hechizo?¿Alguien quiere explicar de qué demonios se trata todo esto?.... ¿Por favor?- Tim le asintió a Zatanna dándole autorización para contar la historia por lo que ella comenzó a explicarlo todo  
  
Hace unos siete años y medio Alvin, Tim vino a mí para que pusiera un hechizo en él, me pidió que alterara sus recuerdos y que borrara todo el tiempo que pasó con cierta persona- Zatanna volteó a mirar a Bruce dando a entender a todos que era él, aquella otra persona.  
  
Le pedí que te borrara de mi mente Bruce- Bruce estaba atónito, creía que el viaje en el tiempo había quedado borrado como causa del mismo hechizo que lo regresó a su época o que aunque poco probable, la joven mente de Tim había olvidado lo ocurrido, también existía la posibilidad de que Tim lo recordara todo y jamás lo hubiese mencionado, pero nunca se imaginó que buscara a una hechicera y le pidiera tal cosa.  
  
¿Quiere decir que ya conocías a Bruce antes de descubrir su identidad como Batman cuando tenias nueve años Tim?- Preguntó Dick  
  
No, en realidad no- Dijo Tim poniendo su mano derecha en la sien en señal de dolor de cabeza, Dick se sintió un poco culpable por la pregunta que acababa de hacer porque vio la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su hermanito. Bruce tuvo la necesidad de explicar lo ocurrido, antes de que alguno continuara hablando y haciendo más preguntas.  
  
Hace una semana cuando el museo explotó, me encontraba en una pelea con Caster, y de alguna forma, como ya les he explicado, él me envió al pasado, lo que no les dije es que cuando llegué allí conocí a Tim, su versión del pasado- Bruce resumió, ya durante la semana les había explicado los detalles generales pero nada específico referente a Tim, especialmente no después de lo que sucedió con Bonna, era un tema sensible que tendría que trabajar con Tim.  
  
Estaba… tomando fotos en una azotea… a Batman y a Robin, ya conocía sus verdaderas identidades. Allí me topé con Bruce- Agregó Tim un tanto avergonzado.  
  
wow. De ahí sacaste las fotos- Dijo Dick con asombro, en algún momento tendría que mostrarlas a los demás, eran asombrosas a su parecer. Jason por su parte sabía de qué fotos hablaban, pero se había rehusado a verlas y recordar que alguna vez se vistió con zapatos de duendecillo y pantaloncillos cortos **muy cortos**  
  
El caso es que pude regresar pero hasta la fecha no he podido deducir los planes de Caster- Era un total misterio todo lo que rodeaba a ese villano, a Bruce le había llamado especial atención que el villano le hubiese advertido de la situación en la que se encontraba Tim con la niñera aquella noche y que noches después hubiese detenido su caída del edificio ¿Qué era lo que en realidad pretendía ese sujeto?  
  
Sobre eso, creo tener información. A los pocos días de la visita de… Tim, investigué si algo había cambiado, el niño estaba muy preocupado porque nada alterara la línea de tiempo así que hice algunas averiguaciones, al parecer un mago novato viajero en el tiempo tomó un guante mágico que contrarresta los efectos del otro artefacto- Zatanna dijo mirando con seriedad a Bruce, ella sabía reconocer el rastro dejado por un novato donde fuera.  
  
¿Y por qué hasta ahora?¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- La maga se quedó pensativa por un segundo y procedió a responder a Bruce.  
  
El Batman de años atrás no sabía nada de la existencia de Caster, si revelaba información como esa, existía la posibilidad de alterar la línea de tiempo así que pensé en esperar ocho años, por supuesto he estado recopilando información, pero además del incidente de la explosión hace unos días y del guante desaparecido.. es muy poco lo que he podido encontrar, por el uso que le da a su magia y los hechizos que invoca, parece un mago novato, como dije antes... pero un mago experto debió ayudarle o enseñarle en algún momento- Bruce no parecía satisfecho por la respuesta pero no podía culparla, él se distanció un tiempo de sus amigos y no se preocupó por acercarse de nuevo a aquellos con los que no había trabajado en los últimos años por lo que Zatanna no sintió que pudiera confiar en su juicio, además, era útil la información que su amiga le daba ahora, Caster a pesar de ser un mago novato como lo sugería Zatanna, tenía amplio conocimiento de las artes del combate y había hallado la manera de esconderse de él, no cabía duda que había sido fuertemente entrenado al menos en otras áreas. TIm en ese momento aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de Zatanna.  
  
Lamento hacer que vinieras aquí pero me gustaría tener mis recuerdos de vuelta, si no hay problema, actualmente cada vez que intento recordar me duele la cabeza y en el peor de los casos creo que podría perder la consciencia por largos periodos de tiempo- Tim había llegado a esa conclusión después de recordar algunas cosas de lo que había pasado antes de desmayarse hace una semana. Zatanna se sentó al borde de la cama, Damian le había dado paso antes para que ella pudiese acercarse a examinar a Tim.  
  
No, claro que no tengo ningún inconveniente y no te preocupes, tenía la intención de visitar a Bruce para decirle lo de Caster estos días, teniendo en cuenta que ya casi han pasado ocho años, aunque reconozco que fue una sorpresa encontrarme contigo y conocer a los nuevos miembros de la familia- Explicó ella alegremente mientras miraba a Cassandra y a Damian.  
  
Espera un momento, ¿Osea que un hechizo de Zatanna hizo que cayeras en cama por una semana?¿Qué pasa si OTRO HECHIZO sale mal y esta vez no la cuentas?- dijo Jason mirando a su hermano menor acusatoriamente.  
  
Damian se paró de la silla en donde se había acomodado a escuchar la conversación para interponerse entre Zatanna y Tim mirando amenazadoramente a la maga, Cassie dejó de leer su libro y fijó la vista en la mujer advirtiéndole que no se acercara a su hermano con la mirada también. Por su parte Dick, Jason e incluso Bruce permanecieron expectantes a una respuesta que les asegurara que esta vez no se pondría en vilo la seguridad de Tim, por supuesto confiaban en Zatanna, pero la magia era un tema algo abstracto para ellos, sin mencionar que un error podría costarle la vida al tercer Robin. Tim permaneció en silencio al ver la escena, no podía creer que se hubiesen puesto en guardia ante la posibilidad de que Zatanna le causara daño, especialmente no esperaba esa reacción por parte de Damian.  
  
Cálmense todos, no vine aquí para lastimar a Tim, él fue quien me llamó en primer lugar, mis hechizos no fallan usualmente... una magia poderosa debió romperlo parcialmente por eso la parte restante, que aún sigue intacta, está intentando evitar que recuerde algo mientras las memorias se filtran por la otra parte, es esa lucha entre recordar y no recordar lo que causa el problema, lo que tengo que hacer es romper el hechizo completamente, no crear otro- Zatanna se sintió algo molesta pero podía entender la preocupación de la familia así que dejó pasar el asunto.  
  
Damian, Cassandra, es suficiente- Los dos chicos retrocedieron al escuchar la voz de Bruce pero no dejaron de observar la situación siempre alerta. Dick se sentó junto a Jason y Bruce permaneció de pie mientras Zatanna procedía a romper el hechizo.  
  
¡ozihceh etepmor! (Hechizo rómpete)- Tim cerró los ojos y su cuerpo cayó sobre la cama, en ese momento todos guardaron silencio, silencio que Zatanna rompió sabiendo lo que querían escuchar.  
  
No se preocupen, dormirá por unas horas pero estará bien una vez despierte- Levantándose de la cama, la maga se dirigió con Bruce a la Baticueva para pasarle la información que tenía de Caster pero pronto tuvo que irse ya que debía presentar un show de magia, aunque antes de hacerlo, ofreció su ayuda en caso de que Caster los atacara de nuevo, pidió además, que se despidieran de Tim por ella con una sonrisa y se negó a que Bruce o Alfred la llevaran al teatro, habiendo concluido, salió de la mansión sonriente pues se había dado cuenta de algo importante aquella tarde, su amigo había conseguido a una familia para atesorar, una familia bastante extraña pero que se amaban los unos a los otros y eso podía verse a gran distancia a pesar de que notoriamente ellos mismos no se dieran cuenta.  
  
/////////  
  
La noche era fría y la patrulla había terminado temprano, junto a la cama de Tim, un hombre miraba ansiosamente por señales de conciencia sin atreverse a despertar al que yacía en frente, de repente, unos ojos azules estaban abiertos, mirándolo en silencio fijamente, en esa situación era imposible fingir que no se quedaron mirándose el uon al otro por un rato antes de que alguno rompiera el silencio.  
  
Tim ¿Por qué hiciste una cosa tan riesgosa?- Con la voz de Bruce, Tim se sobrecogió casi imperceptiblemente y miró hacia el otro lado para no encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos de su mentor.  
  
No.. no quería alterar la línea del tiempo, te veías tan preocupado por ello que no quería ser la causa de… que tu futuro se arruinara- Tim comenzó a llorar y se sentó tratando de secar inútilmente las lágrimas de sus ojos aun sin mirar a Bruce, era frustrante, no quería llorar pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.  
  
Pero no funcionó, supongo que el hechizo te borró de mi mente, no de aquí- Tocó su pecho con la palma abierta, Bruce lo miró con dolor, pocas veces sus hijos lloraban frente a él y cuando lo hacían, difícilmente él sabía cómo reaccionar para consolarlos.  
  
Cada vez que te veía sentía que eras mi amigo, al comienzo, luego te volviste algo más, te convertiste en mi padre- Bruce se sintió orgulloso de escuchar salir esa palabra de la boca de Tim y algo triste porque por mucho tiempo se había encerrado en su propio dolor, aquél causado por la pérdida de sus padres y había olvidado esas brillante luces en su vida, sus hijos y todas las personas que luchaban a su lado incluyendo a Kate, Stephanie, Duke Thomas, a Clark…. la lista era larga y se había expandido con los años pero él no se dio cuenta, hasta ahora.  
  
Lo siento muchísimo, sé que me odias Bruce, sólo dame unos dias y desapareceré de tu vida, lo prometo- Bruce se aterró de la idea, no podía concebir un mundo sin uno de sus hijos, Dick, Jason, Cassie, Tim, Damian, todos habían llegado de maneras diferentes a su vida y todos habían dejado una marca más allá de lo que el caballero oscuro quería reconocer, de lo que alguna vez su imposibilidad de dejar a flote sus emociones le había permitido decirles, pero _ya no más_ , había causado mucho daño por embotellar sus emociones, no sólo a Tim, sino a cada uno de sus muchachos y debía enmendar las cosas  
  
No, Tim, jamás pienses que te odio, te... te amo mucho hijo, te amo a ti y a tus hermanos por igual, estaría perdido si me quitaran a alguno- Dijo Bruce tomando la cara de su hijo entre sus manos para que lo mirara, Tim se sorprendió, hace mucho que nadie le decía que lo amaba y no se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba, como un niño pequeño, lloró sin contener las lágrimas.  
  
Pero ese día... en la azotea, dijiste- Bruce no dejó que terminara, necesitaba que Tim lo escuchara y entendiera lo que decía porque él no era muy bueno con las palabras de afecto y necesitaba ser lo suficientemente bueno para sus hijos si no quería perderlos.  
  
No me supe expresar... tenía miedo de que te hubiera traído a un mundo del que no podrías volver, de que te hubiera arrancado de una vida pacífica y normal, pero entonces viajé en el tiempo y te conocí en el pasado, tu vida no era normal ni siquiera entonces, decidí que incluso si lo hubiera sido, no habría deseado a nadie más luchando conmigo como Robín en ese momento, me sentí estúpido por no hablarlo contigo, malinterpreté las palabras de Jason quien estaba preocupado por tí y quería que me preocupase más de tus emociones y creí que había cometido un error causando tu sufrimiento al aceptarte como mi Robin, no fue hasta que viajé al pasado que me dí cuenta de que no podía alejarte de mí, por más que lo intentara. Eres mi hijo y siempre lo serás Tim, no podría vivir sin ustedes, ni un sólo instante.... Gracias por ser parte de mi vida-  
  
Gracias por ser parte de la mía… papá- Padre e hijo se abrazaron como si hace una vida no lo hicieran, sintieron paz porque el universo ahora estaba un poco más en orden.  
  
Después de aquella revelación sentimental y todo por lo que habían pasado, no hallaron mejor oportunidad para hablar, de Bonna, como todo mejoró para Tim después de que ella se fue pero como seguía esperando en soledad por sentirse amado, de los padres de Tim, sus peleas constantes, como comenzaron a olvidar llamarlo con el tiempo y el viaje en el que decidirían si continuar como pareja o separarse, viaje que terminó matando a su madre, de Jack, como intentó recomponer las cosas con su hijo y murió habiéndole dicho que lo amaba, hablaron de los padres de Bruce, como todavía los extrañaba, de la cruzada de Tim en busca de pruebas de supervivencia de Bruce, como se sintió herido y sólo durante ese tiempo en el que muchos pensaron que estaba loco, y de tantas otras cosas, algunas sin importancia, todas ellas de las que raramente hablaban pero que sintieron la necesidad de hacer que el otro las supiera  
  
///////////////  
  
Aww Cass ¿No puedes quedarte a ver la película?- Dijo Tim a su hermana mayor  
  
No, descansa, yo patrullo- Dijo Cassandra con tono impositivo  
  
Entonces deja que me una a la patrulla- Tim insistió por enésima vez  
  
No, hermana mayor manda- Cass se paró erguida haciendo un gesto de regaño.  
  
¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Dick encogió los hombros, no le diría a Tim que él le había hablado a su hermana sobre las ventajas de ser un hermano o hermana mayor pero seguro el chico ya lo sabía porque le dirigió una mirada de **“sé que fuiste tú y no es cierto”**  
  
**Hermana. Mayor** \- Cassie empujó con un dedo a Tim y él no pudo evitar pensar en ese momento que su hermana era bastante tierna para ser tan potencialmente mortal.  
  
Está bien, está bien- Tim lanzó las manos al aire en señal de rendición y con una sonrisa se fue a sentar en el sofá, Cass sintió como si hubiera ganado una batalla y sonrió caminando hacia la ventana, las demás ya estaban patrullando, solo faltaba ella.  
  
Lo siento Tim, hemos decidido que esta noche será solo de chicas, las Aves de Presa, Cassandra, Stephanie y yo nos encargaremos de todo- Bárbara le habló a todos a través del comunicador de Cass quien esperó antes de saltar por la ventana  
  
No se preocupen, yo les cuidaré la espalda esta noche- Seguro a todos les hubiese gustado estar reunidos viendo la película, pero en su campo de trabajo era difícil tomarse descansos, había sido bastante difícil hacer que los chicos se tomaran la noche, eran demasiado tercos para su propio bien y Cass de ninguna manera permitió ser excluida de la noche de chicas, ella era una chica en todo su derecho también.  
  
Lo sé Bárbara, siempre lo haces, gracias- Dijo Bruce, _esa nueva actitud tiene que quedarse por más tiempo_ , pensó Bárbara impresionada.  
  
¿Tim?- Finalmente Bárbara dijo antes de despedirse  
  
¿Si Babs?-  
  
Es bueno tenerte de vuelta- Ella también había extrañado a Tim, su amigo hacker, durante la semana que no pudo hablarle.  
  
Gracias Babs, es bueno estar de vuelta-  
  
Disfruta la película pero no te atrevas a contármela, no la he visto aún- Tim se rió y Cassie salió por la ventana finalmente, lista para hacer justicia en ciudad Gótica en nombre de su familia, en nombre del símbolo del murciélago.  
  
///////////  
  
Esa noche estaba un poco nublado, no sería extraño que lloviera dentro de poco, Cassie se sentó a escuchar, percibir las sensaciones y sonidos que emanaba la ciudad, a la distancia vio una figura desplazándose rápidamente por los tejados y decidió seguirla logrando acortar progresivamente la distancia entre ellos con rapidez. Cuando finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, vio a un hombre enmascarado que por todos los medios intentó evadirla pero no lo consiguió ya que Cass logró disponerlo de espaldas contra una pared para interrogarlo, ella no era buena con las palabras pero la actitud del sujeto era muy sospechosa y al menos tenía que intentar sacarle información, pero en ese instante el hombre se le adelantó.  
  
Sabía que no podía huir de ti- La voz del hombre le resultaba tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan extraña que la joven se desconcertó por un momento.  
  
¿Quién eres?- Dijo ella amenazante mientras el vaho salía de sus respiraciones por el frío.  
  
Tal vez algún día lo sepas Cassandra Cain…- Con esto, el fuerte hombre la pateó soltándose de su agarre y antes de que ella pudiera sujetarlo de nuevo, lanzó una bomba de humo para desaparecer, seguro era diestro en el combate, había logrado escapar de ella, nadie escapaba de ella, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer lentamente y luego furiosamente pero Cass parecía un objeto inamovible sobre el quicio de la azotea, volvería a encontrar a Caster y esa vez, se aseguraría de atraparlo y no perderlo de nuevo.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin del arco de Bruce- Tim, espero que les haya gustado, la historia seguirá avanzando. 
> 
> ¿Cuáles serán las verdaderas intenciones de Caster y quién es este misterioso villano?¿Cómo los demás miembros de la familia se verán afectados por la presencia de este villano?. 
> 
> Gracias por leer y no se les olvide dejar comentarios.
> 
> Si tienen alguna pregunta o no pueden encontrar las referencias no duden en decirme.


	7. Finalmente, estoy en casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason encuentra el artefacto que Tim tiene sobre su mesa y ha comenzado a brillar ¿Qué sucederá después?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras entre / / son para aclarar la pronunciación de la palabra inmediatamente anterior.  
> El final de semestre está a punto de hacer su malévolo ataque así que decidí adelantar unos días el capítulo planeado para el 15 de mayo. ¡Que lo disfruten! :)

  
En la mansión, los chicos se encontraban reunidos dentro de la sala de películas, pero antes de terminar de verla, Tim y Damian fueron víctimas del cansancio y se quedaron dormidos el uno junto al otro por lo que no vieron el final como los demás. Una vez terminaron esa noche planeada por las chicas, Jason se ofreció a llevar a Tim para ahorrarle el segundo viaje a Dick pues había decidido cargar a Damian a su cama primero y volver por Tim después. Antes de salir de la sala, la otra presencia en la habitación se hizo notar para hablarle a Jason, quien había olvidado siquiera que estaba allí con ellos.  
  
¿Sabes Jason? Puedes quedarte esta noche si así lo deseas- Bruce tenía una pequeña esperanza de que su hijo se quedara y pudiera hablarle en la mañana o al menos tomara el desayuno con todos.  
  
No es necesario fingir ahora que somos una familia Bruce, agradezco por esta noche, pero eso no significa nada más- dijo Jason con voz seca y aunque Bruce se sintió algo herido por sus palabras, siendo Batman, había aprendido a esconder sus emociones.  
  
Jason- Nuevamente el detective intentó hablarle a su hijo sin éxito pues este lo interrumpió.  
  
Dejaré a Tim en su cama y me iré, es todo. Adiós Bruce- Jason salió de la sala sin más, pasando a Alfred quien acababa de acercarse a la puerta desde afuera, mientras tanto el murciélago permaneció en silencio, allí en la oscuridad atenuada por la iluminación de la pantalla aún en los créditos de la película, intentando repensar su relación con Jason, debía haber algo que pudiera hacer todavía para salvarla.  
  
//////////  
  
Bien hermanito, aquí estás… deberías aumentar un poco de peso Timbo- Jason sabía que no recibiría respuesta de su durmiente hermano, pero sintió la necesidad de hablarle a Tim de todas formas y acarició su cabeza al ponerse de pie, dispuesto a marcharse. En ese momento un objeto brillante, sobre la mesa al pie de la cama llamó su atención haciendo que el joven adulto acercara la mano y finalmente lo tocara, para su sorpresa, el objeto comenzó a moverse y se abrió desprendiendo más brillo que antes. Jason desapareció rodeado por aquella luz, en secreto, porque nadie se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y no había garantía de que alguien se diera cuenta en algún momento. Bruce por su parte se quedó en la sala como una estatua hasta que Alfred se acercó y puso una de sus manos en su hombro.  
  
Estoy seguro que el joven maestro Jason en cualquier momento hablará con usted, sólo debe darle algo de tiempo- Bruce levantó la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa no muy convincente y puso una de sus manos sobre la del viejo mayordomo que estaba en su hombro.  
  
Lo sé Alfred, gracias- Con eso, los dos hombres salieron de la habitación y cada uno tomó su camino, Bruce se dirigió al segundo piso y Alfred, a la cocina  
  
En el trayecto hacia su propia habitación, Bruce revisó la alcoba de Damian y de alguna forma que podía imaginarse, Dick estaba ahora con él en la cama durmiendo, esto le arrancó una sonrisa por lo que entró y les dio un beso en la frente a los dos mientras los arropaba, saliendo cuidadosamente para no interrumpir su pacífico sueño. Nuevamente en el hall caminó en dirección a la habitación de Tim pasando por en frente del cuarto de lectura y silenciosamente se acercó para darle un beso en la frente también, salió del cuarto con el mismo cuidado que salió del de Damian, para no despertarlo, después de acariciar el suave cabello del muchacho.  
  
Su recorrido casi terminaba, pasó de largo la habitación que antes pertenecía a Dick, porque ya sabía que su hijo mayor no estaba en ella y antes de llegar a su recámara, se encontró en frente de la puerta de la habitación que era de Jason con la esperanza de que hubiese cambiado de opinión y se hubiese quedado, pero al entrar y no encontrarlo, miró la ventana abierta desilusionado, esa noche su segundo hijo se había marchado de nuevo, lo que, por alguna razón, sintió como una derrota.  
  
Cansado, tomó un retrato que estaba al lado de la cama de Jason, en aquella foto, ambos, Bruce y su segundo hijo, estaban en ropa de civil, sin dejar de observar la imagen, se sentó en una silla que solía utilizar cuando Jason se enfermaba para observar mejor la foto, el chico era fuerte pero eso no lo exentaba de agriparse como cualquier otro ser humano, especialmente porque no estaba acostumbrado a patrullar con el traje tan descubierto de Dick, rara vez entraba a aquella habitación después de haber perdido a su muchacho, pero cuando lo hacía solía olvidarse del tiempo y pasar horas recordando como solían ser las cosas.  
  
Al observar la foto detenidamente, recordó que ese día fueron a un parque de diversiones para un evento de caridad del Orfanato de Ciudad Gótica y aunque Jason nunca lo admitiría, el adolescente parecía un niño pequeño subiendo emocionado a todas las atracciones, eso, hasta que se sintió mal del estómago después de su quinta subida a la montaña rusa más rápida del parque, la foto había sido tomada mientras Bruce apoyaba su mano en la espalda del chico, masajeándola suavemente en círculos para tratar de apaciguar las ganas de vomitar del muchacho o al menos reconfortarlo y mientras tanto este ponía su cabeza en el hombro de su padre adoptivo, Bruce no se había dado cuenta de cuánto añoraba volver a esos momentos. Con el peso de los recuerdos y el cansancio de la noche Bruce cerró sus ojos y quedó profundamente dormido en aquél lugar.  
  
/////////  
  
Jason desorientado de repente abrió sus ojos solo para descubrir que estaba en un callejón en medio de una ciudad caótica, aquella ciudad tenía la esencia de Gótica por todos lados, pero algo se veía diferente… ya no se sentía la presencia de algo, de alguien. Al asomar la cabeza por el callejón el ruido de una de las vitrinas de una tienda cercana llamó su atención y de inmediato se dirigió a averiguar lo que pasaba, definitivamente esas calles eran de ciudad Gótica, no tenía que verlas dos veces para confirmarlo.  
  
¡Hey tú! ¿Qué crees que haces?- El vigilante procedió a detener al par de ladrones que efusivamente pretendían robar una tienda de electrodomésticos, estaban extrañamente poco preocupados para la situación en la que se encontraban, era extraño, por sí solo Red Hood infundía temor pero era Batman quien se llevaba el premio de permanecer en la mente de aquellos que osaban cometer crímenes en su ciudad, ¿Desde cuándo los ladrones dejaron de temerle a Batman?, a pesar de todo era obvio, tarde o temprano la dichosa regla de no matar a la basura que rondaba por las calles cometiendo toda clase de crímenes llegaría a esto.  
  
Los ladrones sonrientes se dirigieron a él para atacarlo al escuchar la pregunta, habían más de los dos que inicialmente contó, eran como leones defendiendo su botín después de una temporada de hambruna, Jason sintió placer al verlos tan desprevenidos, estos debían ser criminales novatos porque parecían inconscientes de lo que les esperaba, _Oh sí, me divertiré esta noche pateándole el trasero a la nueva escoria_ pensó. Al terminar de darles una paliza, a punto de interrogar al último hombre en pie para saber sobre su jefe, este le escupió en la cara a Jason.  
  
¿Un murciélago rojo eh? ¿Acaso Batman no está muerto ya? - Jason noqueó de un solo puño al sujeto quedando desconcertado y decidió confirmar la información recibida. Unas calles más adelante, viajando de azotea en azotea, se detuvo para asomarse por la ventana donde una desprevenida familia veía las noticias, horrorizada.  
  
_La ciudad lamenta la trágica muerte del caballero oscuro luego de salvarnos de la temida banda **Sicos** , /Saicos/ Batman, defensor de Ciudad Gótica, del inocente y del vulnerable, al margen de la ley, pero nunca del lado del corrupto, que en paz descanse y que Dios nos ayude en estos tiempos de desesperanza-_  
  
_Hipócritas_ se dijo mentalmente pensando en todas las veces que la ciudad se había puesto en contra de su protector. Tenía que haber alguna especie de error, Bruce no podía estar muerto, no de nuevo, no tan pronto, miró la fecha en un calendario en la pared y se sorprendió _¡12 años en el futuro!_ , Jason sintió náuseas, buscó otros calendarios en otras ventanas y cuando pudo comprobar la fecha comenzó a meditar los hechos recientes, la probabilidad de que Batman hubiese muerto de nuevo 12 años en el futuro era alta, eso explicaría el caos en la ciudad, pero solo había una forma de comprobarlo, si su muerte había sido dentro de la ciudad, la doctora Thompkins tenía que saber algo… si es que todavía había una doctora Thompkins en esa época ¿Qué demonios hacía él en el futuro?.  
  
////////  
  
El hospital estaba lleno de gente, era obvio que eso pasaría luego de una noticia como la que los medios estaban anunciando, _estúpidos noticieros empeorando las cosas_ para colmo Jason no llevaba su casco puesto esa noche porque hace una maldita hora, estaba llevando a su hermanito a la cama, tenía su antifaz en el bolsillo, pero en medio del caos no creía que alguien se fijara en su identidad, menos 12 años en el futuro.  
  
¡Oh Dios mío!¡Jason! - _**Mierda…**_ O podía equivocarse, debió usar la máscara, una voz femenina se escuchó desde adelante, pero Jason no trató de esconderse porque pensándolo bien esa mujer que se aproximaba a él se veía conocida y habría matado por ver un rostro familiar en ese momento.  
  
Yo- Ellos... ¡Volviste! ¿Te arrojaron a un pozo de Lázaro de nuevo? pero creí- Jason sonrió, la había identificado por fin.  
  
No berenjena, no tengo idea que pasa, así que no puedo explicarte mucho, pero vine a ver el cadáver de Batman ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso? - La doctora Stephanie Brown sonrió levemente, hace mucho tiempo que nadie usaba ese apodo para ella, no desde que dejó de ser Spoiler, nombre clave que usó por un breve periodo de tiempo después de abandonar el manto de Batichica, pero su sonrisa no duró demasiado, la siguió una mirada consternada pues no estaba segura si quería acceder a esa petición.  
  
Está bien, sígueme rápido, nadie sabe que su cuerpo está aquí- En la morgue Stephanie sacó un cadáver y abrió la lona negra que lo cubría, entonces dio un paso atrás para abrirle camino a su viejo amigo, Jason al ver el rostro de Batman retrocedió de inmediato y se puso pálido mientras trataba de evitar las ganas de vomitar con el dorso de la mano en su boca.  
  
Este, este no es Bruce… Entonces ¿Quién es? - Miró el rostro de aquel Batman de nuevo y comenzó a entrar en pánico  
  
Oh Dios no, no, no. No puede ser...tiene que ser mentira, dime que es mentira por favor- Stephanie lo abrazó, el joven hombre ahora estaba llorando en sus brazos, ambos estaban llorando en realidad, porque todo era muy confuso y aterrador, pero, sobre todo, porque habían perdido a un ser querido.  
  
¿Qué le pasó a él… a Bruce? ¿Cómo dejó que esto pasara? ¿Acaso él también...?- Ya fuera de la sofocante morgue Jason tenía muchas preguntas, pero Steph no tenía tiempo, no sólo el hospital, sino que la ciudad entera era un caos total sin la presencia de Batman  
  
No, sigue con vida- De su bolsillo sacó una pequeña libreta de notas y en ella anotó una dirección, una que Jason no recordaba haber visitado antes u oído hablar de ella si quiera, pero sabía al menos que el lugar estaba en un barrio lujoso donde las personas jubiladas se mudaban para vivir cómodamente en lujosas casas y pertenecer a exclusivos clubes. Jason no podía creer que Bruce estuviese descansando feliz en un barrio lujoso mientras todo eso había ocurrido. _¿Cómo pudo?_ Pero ya se enteraría.  
  
Jason, las cosas en cierto momento comenzaron a ir de mal en peor, todos ustedes iniciaron a separarse poco a poco, gradualmente hasta que ya no estaban juntos más y yo fui la peor de entre el grupo… No pude verlos destruirse así y huí, la doctora Thompkins me ayudó de nuevo, elegí ayudar de otra manera, pero realmente los abandoné- Stephanie estaba llorando sin censura y Jason la abrazaba, más calmado y recompuesto del shock inicial. No se había llevado bien con ella por mucho tiempo porque el pequeño rayo de sol no confiaba en él, no desde que supo que Jason había intentado asesinar a Tim, varias veces… definitivamente no fueron sus más brillantes elecciones teniendo en cuenta que a pesar de todo, Tim había sido el primero en aceptarlo como parte de sus vidas al momento de su regreso.  
  
Estoy seguro de que tomaste la decisión correcta berenjena- Red Hood podía imaginarse la oleada destructiva en la que la Batifamilia se había sumergido, podía imaginarse a Stephanie luchando contra esa oleada y saltando de la nave a tiempo antes de ser succionada también. No podía culparla, él habría hecho lo mismo ¿O no?  
  
Desearía haber podido hacer más...- Seguro que sí, pero para cuando todos se dieron cuenta, las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos y ya nadie podía hacer algo. Jason no conocía el trasfondo de la situación así que decidió que lo más sabio era permanecer en silencio.  
  
Adiós Steph, gracias- Decidió esperar a la mañana siguiente, esa noche tendría que poner un poco de orden, si no podía detener el crimen en la ciudad, al menos contribuiría disminuyendo el número de ingresos al hospital... y de robos, además tenía que librarse de alguna forma de su frustración y no había nada mejor que golpear a la basura de la ciudad, esas ratas se lo merecían.  
  
Está bien, Jay, me alegró mucho verte- Stephanie desapareció por el hall del hospital y Jason se dirigió a la entrada, era hora de trabajar.  
  
/////////////  
  
Jason estaba totalmente agotado, tanto física como emocionalmente, pero ir a su viejo apartamento, ya no era una opción, había sido derrumbado quién sabe cuándo así que lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento parecía, dirigirse a la mansión Wayne quizás encontraría otras caras familiares allí, que le dijeran los eventos que habían desencadenado tal infierno.  
  
Pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera trazo de la mansión que alguna vez mostraba su esplendor al mundo, las cortinas sumían en oscuridad cualquier rincón de la enorme casa, las habitaciones estaban abandonadas como si hace mucho tiempo nadie habitara allí, el corazón de Jason se estremeció al ver la apariencia lúgubre del lugar que alguna vez consideró su hogar, Alfred de seguro se había marchado para evadir el caos creciente porque su cálida presencia ya no formaba parte de la casa.  
  
Es triste ¿Verdad? - Una voz dulce y tranquilizante, pero al mismo tiempo llena de valor y fuerza habló cuando Jason estaba abriendo la puerta secreta del reloj, Jason ni siquiera tuvo que girar, incluso sin haber visto su reflejo, reconocería donde fuera la voz de aquella policía.  
  
¿Alguien causó esto? - Jason bajó las escaleras hacia la Baticueva seguido de la oficial Gordon.  
  
No, él mismo se lo hizo, pero los demás no somos menos culpables por no intentar detenerlo al menos- Ninguno se miraba al rostro, Bárbara sólo podía centrarse en la espalda de Jason, pero no necesitaban hacerlo, ambos sabían que sus expresiones denotaban dolor.  
  
¿Desde cuándo las cosas comenzaron a salir mal?- Estaban junto a los trofeos de la familia, los trajes que permanecían intactos como en una cápsula del tiempo, todas las variaciones de los trajes de Robín, Nigthwing, Red Hood, Red Robín, Batgirl, Spoiler, Batwoman, Batwing, Batman y unos cuantos que aún no conocía, la Baticueva parecía más un museo de esa manera, el otro Batman debió atesorar estos recuerdos porque este parecía ser el único lugar de la casa intacto y medianamente cuidado.-  
  
Cuando le dispararon- Bárbara deslizó una mano extendida sobre el contenedor del traje de Nightwing y Jason de nuevo se sintió descorazonado, _**maldita sea**_ , ya había perdido la cuenta de veces esa noche.  
  
¿Quién? - Bárbara había confirmado sus sospechas, o al menos eso creyó, para ella, Jason había regresado de la muerte, pero recordaba absolutamente nada, no era extraño un evento como este, la primera vez su regreso los había tomado a todos por sorpresa, la diferencia es que este Jason parecía más joven ¿Efecto colateral del pozo de Lázaro?  
  
Jason, no es necesario- El vigilante la miró por primera vez esa noche a la cara y la interrumpió  
  
Por favor, Bárbara, debo saberlo- Ella no podía esconderlo, no a él, no a esa adolorida mirada.  
  
Fuiste tú… fue un accidente, lo siento Jason, sé que fue demasiado doloroso para ti y no quería recordártelo, yo misma no quería recordarlo- Bárbara estaba llorando mientras abrazaba a Jason, ese futuro iba más allá de lo horrible, era indescriptiblemente doloroso y él solo quería ir a casa.  
  
Está bien Babs, necesitaba saber, es todo- Jason no quiso dar sospechas de ser su versión del pasado porque no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría allí, eventualmente le diría a todos su verdadera identidad si tenía que hacerlo, por ahora sólo quería ser el Jason del futuro que había regresado de la muerte por segunda vez, porque si era él mismo, todo sería más real y no podría soportarlo.  
  
Gracias por ayudar esta noche Jason, Kate y yo necesitábamos apoyo… incluso Duke tuvo que ponerse el traje de nuevo. Espero que puedas seguir ayudando y si necesitas algo, dímelo, no he cambiado mi número- La oficial se marchó para seguir con su ardua labor de poner orden al caos que la partida de Batman había dejado atrás, el departamento de policía estaba a tope, inseguros de la escala de las consecuencias causadas por dejar a una ciudad entera volverse dependiente a Batman y sus aliados. Jason se quedó pensativo y cansado en aquella mansión que ya no se sentía como casa.  
  
Seguro, lo haré- Bárbara pudo escucharlo antes de retirarse por completo del lugar, uno lleno de tantos recuerdos tormentosos y al tiempo felices para ella.  
  
Respirando profundo, el joven vigilante miró con tristeza los trajes en la vitrina tratando de recordar los rostros de cada uno de los que los habían usado para asegurarse de que no hubiese olvidado alguno, al lado de la Baticomputadora había un pocillo que indicaba que alguien bebió café hace unos días pero no había señales de Alfred siquiera en aquél lugar, por lo que todo parecía más desordenado que lo que el viejo mayordomo lo hubiese permitido, la Baticomputadora había sido destruida por dentro, sus archivos habían sido dañados y corrompidos por alguien que no quería que sus secretos fuesen hallados, un Batman que sabía que sería su última misión, que sabía que se encontraría con la muerte aquel día y que como todo honorable miembro de la Batifamilia, había ido de todas formas.  
  
Jason subió de regreso a la mansión, la Baticueva le traía demasiados recuerdos que no dejaban su mente en paz y difícilmente le permitirían descansar esa noche, caminó hacia su habitación pasando por cada una de las de sus hermanos e incluso miró la puerta cerrada de la habitación del que alguna vez fue su padre adoptivo, pero no se atrevió a abrir ninguna, tenía miedo de descubrir más eventos de ese espantoso futuro y no poder detenerlos, ni siquiera sabía si regresaría al pasado ¿Alguien lo extrañaría allí?, finalmente abrió la puerta de su habitación y con sorpresa vio sobre su cama una foto en la que estaban todos ellos, una foto que él no recordaba porque probablemente había sido tomada después de su época, quizás un año o dos más adelante, todos se veían alegres, quizás esos fueron sus últimos momentos de felicidad antes de que la tragedia los azotara, se recostó en la que alguna vez fue su cama y dispuso la foto a su lado, poniendo una mano sobre la misma como si pudiera extraer de ella la sensación de calidez de sus seres amados.  
  
Lloró sabiendo que nadie podría escucharlo porque estaba sólo, lo triste es que desde hace mucho tiempo lo había estado, la diferencia era que, hasta ese momento, no se había sentido tan absolutamente vacío, no había tenido la oportunidad de extrañar a su excéntrica familia, no había sentido con tanta fuerza la oscuridad que consumía a Batman. No dejó de llorar ahogando su voz con las sábanas hasta que el cansancio lo derrotó y finalmente dijo las palabras que desde hace mucho tiempo había querido decir desde el fondo de su corazón.  
  
Ya llegué familia, estoy en casa-  



	8. Mi viejo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué pasa cuando el rencor se mete en tu camino y en el momento en que se va es demasiado tarde?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo iba a publicar el 26 pero ¿Qué más da?, espero que lo disfruten :)
> 
> Mención de Kate Kane, Lucas (Luke) Fox, Duke Thomas, Harper Row y Bárbara Gordon. No incluí, ni incluiré a Carrie Kelley entre las menciones de esta historia, pero no la olviden, ella también acompañó a Batman como Robin, Catgirl, Batgirl y Batwoman, e incluso tomó el manto de Batman en alguna ocasión, tampoco a otros Robins o compañeros de Batman de otras tierras del multiverso de DC o futuros (Helena Wayne, Robin the toy wonder, Bruce Wayne jr., Tris Plover...un largo etc).

  
A la mañana siguiente, Jason encendió el televisor de la sala, que aún parecía funcional.  
  
“Anoche, un grupo nuevo de vigilantes irrumpió en las calles de ciudad Gótica para salvarnos a todos, los jóvenes conocidos como **Blue Bird, Black Skimmer** y **Night Flower** , acompañaron a **Batwoman** y a **Batwing** en la lucha contra el crimen por toda la ciudad. Esta mañana, operativos liderados por **La Señal** en conjunto con el Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Gótica buscan tomar medidas preventivas y desmantelar el crimen organizado que se moviliza durante el día. En otras noticias, un nuevo héroe apodado **Red Bat** disfrazado de forma similar al desaparecido vigilante **Red Hood** , fue visto…”  
  
_¿Red Bat? ¿Disfrazado como Red Hood?, estúpidos reporteros, ni siquiera confirman lo que dicen,_ no se sentía de humor para seguir viendo las noticias así que apagó de nuevo el televisor, al menos le aliviaba saber que habían otros vigilantes en este futuro que protegieran la ciudad, por las grabaciones del noticiero, los tres más jóvenes no parecían muy experimentados, probablemente nuevos en la lucha contra el crimen sobre todo el pequeño quien se veía de no más de unos 7 años, el niño se mantuvo al margen de la pelea tras un aparato electrónico y eso le recordaba a Tim, por su habilidad con las computadoras, Luke y Kate por su lado no habían perdido su estilo, Duke se veía mayor pero su traje amarillo no había cambiado demasiado, esos tres eran grandes luchadores todavía. Decidió sacar de sus pensamientos a los vigilantes por ahora y dirigirse al encuentro con Bruce.  
  
//////  
  
Jason se encontraba más tarde camino a la dirección que Steph le había dado, era una dirección sencilla de encontrar, pero no podía evitar sentirse incómodo ante tanta gente rica y pretenciosa caminando por las calles tranquilamente mientras el corazón de la ciudad se quemaba lentamente. En su cabeza, pensaba en las diferentes formas en que le diría a Bruce que lo había hecho mal de nuevo, que le había fallado a todos, que no merecía haber sido Batman pero al llegar pensó que se había equivocado de lugar, eso era un hospital geriátrico, esos lugares donde tienen recluidos a los ancianos que no pueden cuidarse de sí mismos, si mal no recordaba Jason, en 12 años Bruce no podría haber llegado a ser lo suficientemente anciano como para estar en un lugar así, o al menos siempre lo había considerado demasiado terco para terminar allí.  
  
Buenas tardes señorita, estoy buscando a alguien- Los anuncios indicaban que no era un hospital geriátrico como cualquiera, era una especie de manicomio para gente mayor, se veía lujoso y las personas parecían bien atendidas, alguien le había puesto demasiado esfuerzo a hacer de ese lugar un espacio cómodo y digno para vivir, por supuesto tenía que serlo, el mismísimo Bruce Wayne se hospedaba allí.  
  
Si, un momento por favor- Jason miró a su alrededor, algunos ancianos se veían realmente tristes, probablemente no por la atención del personal sino por haber sido abandonados allí, esa clase de lugares lo ponían enfermo por lo que decidió evitar contacto visual con cualquiera, médico, enfermera o paciente, ya de por sí encontrarse en ese sitio buscando a Bruce lo hacía sentirse incómodo y algo nervioso.  
  
Ah, eres tú hijo mío- Jason volteó a mirar y se encontró con un anciano de barba larga, bastante flaco y frágil, el anciano dirigió sus dos manos al rostro del muchacho, pero él solo pudo retroceder sorprendido.  
  
¿Quién eres viejo? No te conozco- El anciano hizo una expresión de tristeza y agachó la cabeza, Jason no supo qué hacer.  
  
¿Hoy no has venido a visitarme? - La voz del anciano se escuchaba decepcionada, por un momento Jason pensó en hacerle compañía mientras lo atendía la recepcionista y fingir que era el hijo, nieto, lo que fuera del anciano, pero prefirió no hacerlo en últimas.  
  
Yo… no creo- Parecía conocer a este hombre, pero no podía recordar de dónde.  
  
Está bien, sé que lo merezco... ¿Al menos hablarás conmigo un rato hijo? - Una vez más aparecieron las ganas de fingir, pero la enfermera intercedió a tiempo para salvarlo de la incómoda situación.  
  
Señor Wayne, deje en paz a nuestro visitante, usted no debe estar fuera de la cama, está muy enfermo- La recepcionista pacientemente salió del cubículo de la recepción y se acercó al anciano.  
  
¿Wayne? ¿Bruce Wayne? - Su corazón se estremeció al escuchar el apellido de su mentor, ese anciano frágil y de apariencia descuidada no podía ser él, ¿Qué se requería para que un hombre como Bruce terminara de esa manera?  
  
Si, resulta increíble, pero uno no sabe dónde va a terminar cuando esté viejo, ya no recuerda a nadie la mayoría de las veces y se la pasa hablando con sus hijos incluso si algunos ya no están aquí, literalmente- La enfermera señaló al cielo sin que el anciano se diera cuenta en indicación de que se refería a que habían muerto.  
  
¿Puedo hablar con él?... sólo será un momento, mi padre… se parecía mucho a él- La enfermera encargada de la recepción se encontraba en un predicamento entre no dejar su puesto y acompañar al anciano a su habitación así que decidió darle una oportunidad al joven de triste expresión frente a ella.  
  
… Está bien, pero tal vez lo confunda con uno de sus hijos, trate de no alterarlo, su salud es delicada- Jason se preguntó qué tan delicada y se aproximó al hombre viejo para ayudarlo, la joven solo sonrió y se hizo a un lado.  
  
De acuerdo, lo llevaré de regreso a su ¿habitación…? - Jason dijo en tono de pregunta  
  
203- Dijo la señorita y volvió a acomodarse en su puesto mientras los seguía con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron por el pasillo.  
  
Vamos B, ya llegamos- El vigilante acomodó al hombre en la cama y acercó una silla al lado, en todo el camino el anciano no pronunció palabra, su mirada parecía perdida más allá del horizonte  
  
¿Jason?¡Jason! ¡Viniste! - Habló el viejo una vez en la cama de nuevo, como si no hubiese visto a Jason antes o lo hubiese saludado.  
  
Hola viejo ¿Cómo has estado? - Jason decidió seguirle el juego.  
  
Podría estar mejor, podría ser joven ¿Crees que pueda devolver el tiempo? - El anciano sonrió y Jason le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
No creo que eso sea posible viejo- Él era una contradicción a lo que acababa de decir, pero no quería llevar la conversación por ese camino, ni si quiera entendía cómo había llegado allí en primer lugar.  
  
Oh, ya veo, es una lástima ¿Has visto a Dick últimamente? – Sin saber si Bruce sabía acerca de la muerte de su hijo mayor en esa época, porque claramente algo andaba mal con la mente del anciano, Jason decidió improvisar y decir algo general, que todos en la familia supieran de Dick.  
  
No, pero apuesto a que sigue siendo todo un conquistador, ese chico enamoradizo- Jason sonrió aún más y el anciano no pudo contener una carcajada.  
  
Jajaja...Dile que lo siento- Jason se sintió un poco fuera de base, había escuchado a Batman decir lo siento muchas veces antes, pero nunca viéndose así de frágil.  
  
¿Por qué? - El anciano lo miró por un momento en silencio y respondió.  
  
No pude protegerlo, ni a tí, no pude ayudarte, ni a Tim, ni a Cassandra, ni a Damian, le he fallado a mis pequeños…- El muchacho no estaba enterado de los sucesos que habían acontecido durante los últimos 12 años, a pesar de eso, no era una conversación extraña, el viejo murciélago se sentía culpable por algo. ¿Qué parte de eso era nuevo?  
  
Apuesto a que hiciste todo lo que pudiste B- Decidió decir para consolar a Bruce, se lo había dicho a Stephanie y ahora se lo decía a Bruce, por alguna razón sabía que era verdad o al menos quería creerlo.  
  
No, pude hacer más, siempre quise hacer más, pero tenía miedo de alejarte todavía más, de equivocarme- Jason pensó en pararse y dejar al anciano hablando solo pero su conciencia no lo dejaría en paz si lo hacía así que decidió seguir escuchando en silencio.  
  
Jason ¿Cómo es todo allá en el cielo?, ¿Te dejaron entrar después de lo que hiciste?- Jason estaba punto de gritar, su padre pensaba que iría al infierno por romper esa estúpida regla de matar que ni siquiera había vuelto a romper hace mucho ¿Y qué si la rompía en el futuro? _¡Nunca cambias Bruce!_ , pero se contuvo, este no era el Bruce que conocía, además, Bárbara lo había dejado inquieto con la revelación de que le había disparado a su hermano, puede que este Bruce no supiera acerca de la muerte de Dick pero puede que sí.  
  
Es… es hermoso- Dijo finalmente sin saber que más contestar.  
  
Eso me alegra y me alivia el corazón, mi muchacho, alguien me dijo que si me quitaba la vida no podría ir allí y verlos a tí y a Dick, por eso me contuve, pero me preocupaba que tú hubieras sido condenado por quitarte la tuya… -el anciano ahora estaba llorando y Jason se quedó congelado ante lo que se le acababa de revelar, pero no sabía que le parecía más increíble y triste, que Bruce hubiese intentado quitarse la vida o que el Jason del futuro se hubiese suicidado, ya sospechaba que él mismo estaba muerto en esa línea temporal, pero nunca pensó que acabaría con su propia vida, lo que si tenía seguro en su mente es que jamás se perdonaría quitarle la vida a sus hermanos, no en el futuro al menos.  
  
Gracias al cielo, te veré muy pronto- Bruce miró hacia el techo, su mirada comenzó a perderse de nuevo en su horizonte visual.  
  
¿De qué estás hablando viejo? - Jason notó como la respiración del anciano se hacía cada vez más débil y contuvo el llanto por un momento mordiendo su labio inferior, se había dirigido a ese sitio pensando en las cosas malas que nunca había dejado ir, en el rencor que sentía por Bruce y en como 12 años en el futuro podría reprocharle todo, pero este no era su Bruce, este hombre en frente de él era un pobre anciano, **su padre** y estaba muriendo.  
  
¿Sabes?...cuando Dick murió... y tú te culpaste... en realidad, fue todo mi culpa... debí enseñarles mejor… debí seguirlos esa noche y tomar la bala a cambio, debí… debí ser un mejor… mentor y un mejor padre, tal vez yo... deba ir al infierno por eso ¿No lo crees?- El joven no pudo contenerse más, no sabía si era por las palabras de Bruce o por lo que había vivido esos dos días pero su corazón se sentía a trozos y tenía un nudo en la garganta, comenzó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, delante de Bruce y sin contenerse.  
  
¡No!¡No lo creo! No pude haber tenido a un mejor mentor, no importa cuántas veces te traté mal luego de ser revivido, cuanto de mi rencor posé sobre ti, tú lo seguías intentando conmigo… ojalá te hubiera escuchado, ojalá te hubiera perdonado y me hubieras perdonado- Jason estaba llorando cuando se dejó caer de rodillas y abrazó a Bruce sin querer soltarlo.  
  
Debí haberte dicho... cuanto te amaba Jason, puede que tú no me escucharas... pero yo no creí... lo suficiente en tí- Con el rostro en el pecho de su padre, como un niño pequeño, Jason se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de responder debido la falta de aliento mientras lloraba y a la cantidad de palabras que se arremolinaban en su boca, directas desde su corazón.  
  
Entonces los dos somos un par de idiotas, porque tampoco te dije cuanto te amé- Bruce puso los brazos lenta y temblorosamente alrededor del cuello de Jason y acarició su espalda con una mano como aquél día en el parque de diversiones para consolarlo. ¿Cuántas veces el pobre viejo había imaginado a sus hijos allí a su lado?, ¿Cuántas veces había intentado abrazarlos y se había encontrado sólo en esa habitación? la mente de Jason era perturbada por toda clase de dolorosas preguntas.  
  
Gracias Jason… mi hijo... me has hecho muy feliz- Ese futuro era tan horrible ¿Por qué no había perdonado a su padre en tantos años?,¿Cómo había llegado todo a tan trágico desenlace? tenía muchas más preguntas a cada segundo que pasaba, pero en ese momento sólo tenía una preocupación, asegurarse que él supiera que finalmente Jason estaba allí para acompañarlo.  
  
Gracias a tí papá, por todo, te amo- De repente sintió una mano posarse desde atrás sobre su cabeza acariciando su cabello y escuchó a su viejo hablar débilmente.  
  
¿Tú también... viniste... a visitarme?... Qué alegría- Antes de que Jason pudiese voltear a ver quién era la persona detrás de él, comenzó a desvanecerse _No ¡No! ¡NO!_ quería quedarse hasta que su padre muriera, no quería dejarlo sólo porque él sabía cómo se sentía estar sólo _¡Maldita sea!¡Mierda!¡Papá!_ Ya había desaparecido de ese lugar y desapareció sin saber si su padre había muerto o no, si por algún segundo se había sentido sólo, si se había asustado al verlo desvanecerse frente a sus ojos, cómo le dolía no saber si su padre murió tranquilo.  
  
Ya no estaba en esa habitación del hospital geriátrico, ahora estaba en su viejo cuarto dentro de la mansión y aún estaba llorando como un niño, lo más curioso de todo fue lo que encontró de frente, en una silla, al pie de su mesa de cama, con una expresión triste y con una foto de ellos dos en la mano, sorprendentemente estaba Bruce dormido quién sabe desde qué hora ¿Cuántas veces se había quedado dormido allí sin que nadie más lo supiera? Tomó el cobertor de su cama y se lo puso suavemente pero el hombre se despertó.  
  
Jason ¿A qué hora llegaste?... ¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué está mal hijo? ¿Jason? - Bruce se puso de pie con las manos en los brazos de su hijo, lo había llamado así sin darse cuenta debido a la preocupación, Jason abrazó a Bruce con tanta firmeza buscando tal confort y protección en su padre que Bruce se sintió aún más angustiado.  
  
Lo siento, lo siento mucho- Decía el muchacho mientras lloraba y no dejaba de abrazar a su padre  
  
¡¿Sucedió algo malo?!¡Por Dios Jason, me estás asustando! - Bruce no podía entender la situación, pero algo debía estar mal con su hijo porque él nunca lloraba así, no delante suyo.  
  
Lo lamento, no es nada- Jason se secó las lágrimas y lo soltó, tal vez se había dejado llevar por la emotividad del momento, no había forma de que el Bruce del presente lo entendiera o si quiera se interesase, pero en el mismo instante que pensaba aquello, se sintió atrapado con la guardia baja, Jason se percató como Bruce lo tomó por los hombros firmemente.  
  
No puede ser nada si te tiene así de alterado Jason, déjame ayudarte- El murciélago trató de mantener la compostura para no sacudir a su hijo en desesperación y sacarle todos los hechos y los nombres ¿Qué haría con esos nombres?  
  
Todos estos años, las peleas, las discusiones, ignorarnos el uno al otro y en realidad nunca te lo he dicho- Bruce guardó silencio, era la primera vez que Jason le hablaba del tema sin que comenzara como una pelea, no iba a arruinar el momento.  
  
Te amo papá- Bruce no podía creerlo, habría entrado en estado de shock si no fuera porque su hijo lo necesitaba, así que a cambio en ese momento lo abrazó, Jason le había dado un regalo ese día, uno que lo llenaba de dicha, su hijo había regresado a casa finalmente y lo había llamado papá, Jason respondió el abrazo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de Bruce y recostando su cabeza en el fornido pecho de su padre, se las arregló de alguna manera, porque ya era demasiado alto para hacerlo.  
  
Y yo a tí hijo, también te amo- Definitivamente, ese era uno de los días más felices de la vida de Bruce, hace muchos años había perdido a su hijo en las manos de un psicópata y casi se había perdido a sí mismo después de ello, incluso cuando Jason regresó, Bruce no lo había recuperado, pero ahora estaban allí y su hijo lo amaba, su preciado hijo le había dicho que lo amaba.  
  
Se subieron sobre la cama uno al lado del otro, Jason ahora estaba recostado en el hombro de Bruce, a ratos recordaban historias felices de cuando eran compañeros, porque el joven estaba cansado de llorar, los últimos días habían sido emocionalmente estresantes y Bruce podía sentirlo, así que hizo lo mejor que pudo para reconfortarlo, otras veces sólo se quedaban largo tiempo en silencio porque no necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que sentían, entrecruzaron los dedos de una de sus manos con la del otro y no se soltaron, querían sentirse seguros de que todo era real, de que estaban allí, que aquella sensación de que el mundo iba más lento solo por ellos dos no era un sueño, Jason quería sentir ese calor que no sentía desde hace mucho, esa calidez que llenaba su soledad y lo hacía sentirse amado una vez más, así los dos se quedaron dormidos, el más joven primero que el otro, Bruce luego de darle un beso en la frente al muchacho dormido y acomodarlo en una mejor posición para poder ver su rostro y acariciar su cabello.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, un mayordomo se preparaba para sus tareas matutinas y no se sorprendió al no encontrar a su maestro en su habitación, se dirigió entonces a la Baticueva para recordarle que debía levantarse y pretender ser un empresario exitoso para complacer a la ciudad una vez más, pero tampoco estaba allí, un poco desconcertado el hombre subió las escaleras nuevamente y revisó las habitaciones de los chicos, Dick y Damian estaban juntos, Tim seguía durmiendo y Jason… ¿No se había marchado la noche anterior?, de todas formas el hombre abrió la puerta para cerciorarse, ya en distintas ocasiones había encontrado a Bruce sentado en esa vieja silla con aquella foto en las manos o en el lugar que hubiese caído luego de que se quedara dormido. Pero Alfred los encontró a ambos en la cama de Jason, Bruce se había dormido semi-sentado mientras la cabeza del joven descansaba en su regazo, _seguramente a Batman le dolerá la espalda esta noche durante la patrulla_ , pensó el mayordomo, y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa para dirigirse a la cocina a preparar el desayuno antes de que despertaran sus queridos muchachos, Bruce podría pretender ser un ciudadano normal para Gótica cualquier otro día, pero en ese momento, no tenía que pretender nada, porque incluso si no todos ellos eran sus hijos de sangre, Bruce Wayne era su padre, un padre que los amaba con toda su alma, de la misma forma en que Alfred los amaba a todos ellos y eso no podía pretenderlo el caballero oscuro frente a sus hijos.  
  
Buenos días señorita Cassandra, espero que haya sido una noche fructífera para usted y las demás señoritas- Cassie estaba en la cocina comiendo algo antes de irse a descansar a su habitación, Alfred la instruyó para que se sentara y esperara a que él le sirviera algo mejor, así que la joven mujer solo tomó una de las sillas y se dispuso a esperar a que el mayordomo terminara su desayuno.  
  
Excelente noche, Alfred- La chica decidió no perturbar al mayordomo comentándole su encuentro con Caster, podía leer en el lenguaje corporal de Alfred que estaba contento y sintió curiosidad por el éxito del plan de hacerlos quedarse a ver una película y de paso relacionarse el uno con el otro, Bárbara y Steph habían insistido en que era una buena idea a pesar de las dudas de Kate.  
  
¿Buena noche? - preguntó ella de vuelta con una sonrisa, mientras recibía el plato de comida que Alfred le acababa de servir  
  
Mejor que buena… realmente mejor que buena, debo decir que fue una noche perfecta- Alfred sonrió de vuelta y siguió cocinando sin que su sonrisa decayera, era una buena sensación tener a toda su amada familia reunida en casa, aquellos a quienes él consideraba su hijo y sus nietos, aunque la mayoría estuviese durmiendo. _Agradezco tenerlos conmigo, un día más,_ finalmente pensó.  



	9. Recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La historia de detrás de la foto en la habitación de Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, una pausita antes de continuar con la historia :)

  
¿Tengo que ir yo también? - El chico caminó hacia el auto con los brazos arriba mientras se quejaba de su condena.  
  
La familia Wayne debe estar presente Jason, todos debemos estar allí, ya lo discutimos- Bruce trató de explicarle, mientras se subían y cerraban la puerta del auto para dirigirse camino a la fiesta de caridad.  
  
¿Y por qué Dick puede escaparse de esta? ¿No debería estar aquí también? - _Si debería_ , pensó Bruce, pero los Jóvenes Titanes consumían mucho de su tiempo, además, últimamente su relación con Bruce era un poco distante, Dick no había tomado de la mejor manera que su manto de Robín se pasase a Jason sin consultarle.  
  
Dick está en San Francisco, además, esta vez habrá otros niños- Dijo Bruce a modo de explicación tratando de que Jason pensara en lo positivo de ir a la colecta de caridad.  
  
Bruce, todos tienen como 12 o menos, ya soy muy grande para niñerías- A Jason le encantaban los niños, pero estaba en esa etapa en que se sentía demasiado grande para muchas cosas y el mundo lo veía demasiado joven para casi todas, una edad frustrante en verdad.  
  
Tienes 14 Jason-  
  
¡Exacto!¿Entiendes mi punto? - Dijo con toda seriedad y Bruce sabía que no era sarcasmo, que para Jason 14 años se sentía como ser adulto, aunque Bruce, algunas veces lo viera de 11.  
  
Sigh, ya llegamos, tan pronto terminemos regresaremos a casa, lo prometo- El chico se quedó pensando por unos segundos antes de responder  
  
¿Y saldremos a patrullar? - La enorme sonrisa de Jason se hizo visible en su rostro por la emoción, si bien no estaba interesado en reuniones de gente rica fingiendo que le interesaban los más necesitados de la ciudad, sabía que estaban allí por una buena causa, así que por lo menos, como recompensa por su actuación en frente de esos egoístas ricachones, Bruce debía dejarlo patear el trasero de algunos tipos malos más difíciles de vencer que los que usualmente noqueaba, como lo había prometido unos días atrás.  
  
Saldremos a patrullar- Bruce le sonrió de vuelta y se alistó para abrir la puerta.  
  
Yes!, acabemos con esta farsa rápido- Los dos se bajaron del auto y Alfred hizo una seña con la cabeza indicando que iba a parquear el auto en un lugar menos notorio en caso de que alguna _emergencia_ que Batman tuviese que atender, surgiera.  
  
Saludaron a unos cuantos hombres de negocios con los que Bruce pasaría de seguro la velada platicando y convenciéndolos de donar al orfanato un poco más de lo que ya habían donado, además de crear aliados para Wayne Enterprises. No mucho después, llegaron los niños del orfanato de ciudad Gótica, acompañados de su directora, Roxane Craift, quien a diferencia de la antigua directora, era una mujer entregada a los niños por completo, dulce y amable, una persona que le hacía sentirse a cualquiera en casa, se bajaron ordenadamente del bus y siguieron instrucciones mientras Roxane saludaba a los hombres de negocios y agradecía sus aportes.  
  
Después de una breve charla con los demás adultos, la directora y las maestras del orfanato se dispusieron a acompañar a los niños a las atracciones, la mayoría no superaba los 10 años, y los más grandes estaban ayudando a cuidar a los demás, así que Jason siguiendo su ejemplo, se sintió más como una niñera que como otro niño, pero eso estaba bien, Jason realmente disfrutaba cuidar de otros, aunque a veces, pareciera lo contrario.  
  
¿Eres Jason verdad?, aquí tienes tu boleto- Jason no estaba esperando ser tratado como los demás niños, tampoco esperaba recibir un boleto, Bruce podía comprar el parque si así lo deseaba, pero a Roxane le importaba poco su condición económica actual, un niño para ella lo seguía siendo, con dinero o no.  
  
Gracias...? -  
  
Vamos, no hagas esa cara, sube a algún juego-  
  
Soy un chico mayor señora, además, puedo pagar mi boleto, no necesita regalarme uno… aunque aprecio mucho la intención-  
  
¿Qué clase de publicidad es esa para tu padre?- La mujer lo miró levantando una ceja con toda seriedad, pero él se impresionó más de la pregunta que le hizo ¿Acaso ella lo estaba chantajeando?  
  
Bruce no es mí, sigh, está bien, gracias madame- Jason resignado tomó el boleto, la mujer tenía razón, la prensa no hablaría bien de Bruce si su… _protegido_ , rechazaba un regalo que había sido dado amablemente por la directora del orfanato y lo tomaría como que Jason en realidad no deseaba pasar tiempo con niños que ahora estaban en una “categoría más baja”, ignorando que Jason mismo provenía de las calles, al igual que ellos, y entendía lo que se sentía no tener a alguien a quien le importes.  
  
Jaja, estoy bromeando Jason, ve y diviértete, esta noche es para todos los niños, incluido tú- Roxane se dio la vuelta para hablar con una de las maestras y Jason se dirigió a la montaña rusa, quien sabe, podría ser divertido.  
  
¿A quién diablos engañaba?, a pesar de sentirse renuente al comienzo, tan pronto vio las atracciones, Jason deseó poder subirse a alguna y no tener que estar clavado al grupo de niños o al de los adultos sin ser en realidad incluido por ninguno de ellos, nada hubiese sido más aburrido que ir a un parque de diversiones y quedarse mirando a los demás divertirse.  
  
Lo siento niño, no puedes subir si no es en compañía de un adulto-  
  
¡Pero tengo 14! - El muchacho del parque no mostró señales de compasión y le indicó que se saliera de la fila y no regresara si no era con alguien mayor de edad.  
  
Reglas del parque- Jason miró alrededor, muchos de los niños podían subirse a las atracciones porque con cada grupo había un adulto, pero él era diferente, no pertenecía a ningún grupo y ninguna maestra se haría cargo de otra responsabilidad teniendo ya tantas, mucho menos lo harían los empresarios, ni siquiera Bruce. Estaba decepcionado, ya se había hecho a la idea de subirse a todas las atracciones  
  
Jovencito, no hagas esa cara que todo tiene solución, excepto la muerte claro… no te preocupes. Yo me encargo- Roxane le guiñó un ojo y levantó la cabeza buscando algo o a alguien  
  
¡Bruce, te necesitan aquí! - Jason se sobresaltó por el grito de la mujer y miró con horror a Bruce rogando que no la hubiese escuchado.  
  
¡Oye! no, shh ¡Bruce está ocupado! - Le dijo susurrando, de alguna manera alarmado, la idea no era interrumpir a Bruce mientras estaba haciendo negocios, pero oh, rayos, ahí venía Bruce, maldita sea.  
  
¿Sucede algo señorita Roxane, Jason? - Bruce miró a Roxane queriendo obtener una respuesta ¿Ya se había metido en problemas Jason?, el hombre no conocía al chico por su paciencia, pero sabía que no causaría inconvenientes en una colecta de caridad, y menos para el orfanato.  
  
Jason quiere disfrutar del parque, pero no puede subir a las atracciones sin un adulto, tal vez deberías acompañarlo- Explicó Roxane tocando la espalda de Jason mientras miraba a Bruce como si le estuviera enviando señales en clave morse o de humo, la tarea de Bruce, era descifrarlas, pero hubieran sido menos notorias si la mujer las gritaba con todas sus fuerzas usando un parlante.  
  
¿Es eso cierto? - _Maldita sea_ , pensó Jason y retiró la mirada de Bruce.  
  
Eh, no… verás, ella insistió y yo… lo siento Bruce, sé que tienes que hablar de negocios- _Estúpida directora… estúpida fiesta… estúpidas reglas del parque… estúpido Bruce ¿A quién le importa si no quiere subirse a las atracciones? tsch, no debí haber venido después de todo._  
  
Puedo hacerlo en otro momento ¿A qué atracción te gustaría subir primero? - Bruce no necesitaba que la señorita Roxane le dijera dos veces que pasara tiempo con Jason, muy pocas veces tenía oportunidad de hacerlo, al menos de civil.  
  
¿De verdad? - Jason abrió los ojos esperanzado.  
  
De verdad- El chico estaba que no cabía en sí mismo de la emoción, no saltó o gritó sin embargo porque a su edad, definitivamente eso sería algo vergonzoso. La mujer sonrió y se fue con los otros niños dejando a Jason y a Bruce solos. No sin antes susurrarle a Jason un “Diviértete”  
  
Esa noche fue espectacular, pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ir a un parque y subirse a las atracciones, la primera vez había sido recién Bruce lo adoptó como su aprendiz y no había podido subirse a todas las atracciones por la limitación de horario, dada la apretada agenda del empresario, las veces que había ido como Robín no contaban a menos que lo que se buscase fuera dejar parcialmente destruido el parque o alguna atracción. Por primera vez en toda la colecta, no le importó la patrulla o que lo compararan con un niño, se estaba divirtiendo haciendo cosas normales y Bruce estaba a su lado.  
  
///////  
  
¿Seguro que quieres subir de nuevo? ¿No prefieres esperar un poco? -  
  
Ni loco, dentro de poco van a cerrar el parque, tenemos que subir una vez más Bruce ¡Vamos! - No fue sino cuestión de comenzar a moverse en subida el carrito de la montaña rusa más extrema del parque, para que Jason sintiera que no debió comer tanto o al menos debió esperar a que su estómago se sintiera menos pesado, ahora estaba comenzando a tener náuseas.  
  
/////  
  
Me temía que esto pasara ¿Cómo te sientes? - Bruce y Jason estaban sentados en una banca del parque después de bajarse de la montaña rusa, las piernas de Jason se volvieron gelatina y estaba pálido como un fantasma.  
  
Ugh, mi estómago quiere deshacerse de la hamburguesa y no va a ser nada agradable de ver… no me siento muy bien Bruce- De puro milagro no vomitó en la montaña rusa, eso o la convicción de no hacerlo y dejar en ridículo a Bruce frente a la gente más importante de la ciudad, las noticias y algunos chismosos de la prensa amarillista.  
  
Ven aquí- Jason obedeció y se acercó a Bruce, pero se sorprendió al ser tomado por la nuca y la espaldada y ser recostado contra el hombro de Bruce, no era un abrazo, pero seguro estaba _**recostado**_ contra Bruce ahora y se sentía cálido.  
  
¿Qué haces? - Ningún adulto antes se había interesado por siquiera abrazarlo, su madre drogadicta se perdía por días y cuando regresaba, era Jason quien tenía que cuidarla, nunca al revés.  
  
Mi madre solía hacer círculos en mi espalda cuando me sentía mal, ayudaba un poco- Dijo Bruce recordando las delicadas manos de Martha Wayne en su espalda y esperando que las suyas, más grandes y fuertes tuvieran al menos la mitad de ese efecto tranquilizador.  
  
¿Cómo algo así puede ayudar? - Preguntó Jason dejando sus brazos descolgarse y recostando su peso por completo contra Bruce, con la cara en su hombro y los ojos cerrados.  
  
No lo sé, pero a mí me ayudaba ¿Quieres que me detenga? - Ninguno de ellos, se dio cuenta del click de la cámara en ese momento  
  
No.-  
  
//// **-presente-**  
  
¿Quieres que me detenga? - Bruce hacía círculos con la palma de su mano derecha en la espalda de Jason, quien estaba recostado en su regazo.  
  
No… es vergonzoso, pero extrañaba esto- Y sí que lo extrañaba, lo hacía sentirse tranquilo, protegido y amado.  
  
Yo igual, tu espalda es más grande… has crecido- La observación era obvia, pero lo que las palabras de Bruce escondían era, ya eres un hombre Jason, lamento haberme perdido tanto tiempo de tu vida, pero ahora estoy aquí, permíteme estar para ti el tiempo que nos quede.  
  
¿Sabes Bruce? - Dijo el muchacho con voz tranquila y en volumen bajo pero audible.  
  
¿Si Jason?-  
  
Tu madre tenía razón, si ayuda- Había demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, pero sintió pesados los ojos y su respiración se hizo más profunda y rítmicamente más lenta.  
  
Me alegra- Bruce sonrió tiernamente mientras Jason cerraba los ojos quedándose dormido… esa noche, no tuvo pesadillas, solo recuerdos cálidos y alegres, su padre acarició su cabello y suavemente, para evitar despertarlo dijo:  
  
Descansa hijo mío. Finalmente, estás en casa-  



	10. Hoy duelen las cosas que nunca dije

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora es el turno de Dick. ¿Qué estará tramando Caster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien, aquí continúa la historia después del pequeño capítulo de receso que tuvimos, este es una gotica más corto que capítulos anteriores pero espero que lo disfruten de la misma forma. :)
> 
> Referencias a Detective Comics # 416 (el que comenzó a publicarse en 1940)  
> The New Teen Titans # 50- 55  
> The New Teen Titans # 61

  
Esa misma mañana, Dick se despertó por el olor del desayuno en el que Alfred ya se encontraba trabajando, cuidadosamente se bajó de la cama sin despertar a Damian y caminó fuera de la habitación de su hermano menor hacia la suya para verse algo decente antes de ir a desayunar. Al llegar a su puerta, se detuvo a segundos de entrar porque escuchó voces provenientes de la habitación contigua, la habitación de Jason, las voces eran del dueño de dicha habitación y de Bruce, ¿Risas?, podía escucharse claramente a los dos hombres riendo en medio de la conversación. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Dick y decidió despertar a Tim para comentarle su emocionante hallazgo, el chico ya había dormido bastante recientemente de todas formas y estaría loco si no se emocionara tanto como él, bueno quizás mostrándose menos efusivo, al respecto.  
  
En la habitación de Tim, caminó directo hacia la cama de su hermano pensando en cómo despertarlo, pero se detuvo al ver su rostro de niño, se veía sorprendentemente inocente para un chico de su edad lo que lo hizo dudar dos veces entre despertarlo o no. Cuando sacudió sus pensamientos y decidió despertar a Tim, se tropezó con algo en el suelo que parecía un reloj, no recordaba que Tim tuviese ese tipo de gusto, pero si dejaba en el suelo el artilugio, seguramente se echaría a perder así que se agachó y lo recogió cuidadosamente para ponerlo en un cajón de la mesa de noche de su hermano, al pie de la cama. Cerró suavemente el cajón con la intención de dejar dormir a Tim un poco más, después de todo no pudo hallar fuerza de voluntad para despertarlo al verlo tan plácidamente dormido y en vez de eso, lo arropó sonriendo al ver a su hermanito suspirar.  
  
Dirigiéndose a la puerta, se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó un sonido de mecanismo moviéndose, probablemente el artefacto que había recogido se había activado, rápidamente dio unos dos o tres saltos procurando no hacer sonido hasta quedar enfrente de la mesa, al pie de la cama y abrió el cajón tomando el reloj con la mano, vaya sorpresa recibió cuando este comenzó a brillar y ocasionó que desapareciera justo en ese instante, la tercera víctima de Caster acababa de entrar al juego.  
  
/////  
  
El sol era demasiado brillante como para ver algo, cuando sus ojos finalmente se ajustaron a la luz se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en la habitación de Tim, Dick estaba de hecho, fuera de la torre de los Jóvenes Titanes y mucho más extraño era, que llevaba puesto su traje y no recordaba habérselo puesto, de repente escuchó voces acercándose y pensó que podían ser sus amigos, pero cuando finalmente pudo escucharlas mejor, eran Jason y… ¿El mismo?, prestando atención cuidadosamente, este Jason se escuchaba muchísimo más joven.  
  
Sin pensarlo o someterlo a escrutinio en su mente dos veces, se escondió en un árbol cercano, controlando su respiración para no ser descubierto por los dos sujetos en cuestión. Los chicos se detuvieron un momento frente al árbol para terminar su charla y Nightwing del futuro se vio obligado a usar su entrenamiento de sigilo sin saber exactamente qué pasaba, pero sospechando que se trataba de una obra de Caster y/o de ese artilugio en la habitación de Tim, se le vino a la mente que cuando regresara tendría que tomar medidas para evitar que Tim u otro de sus hermanitos se lastimara con esa cosa.  
  
Definitivamente tenía que ser él, su traje era único en su clase, el segundo más burlado por sus hermanos, porque el primero era su traje de Robín, momentos como esos le hacían agradecer haber dejado la universidad porque estaba casi completamente seguro que en su fiesta de graduación (La privada, no la hecha para guardar las apariencias) saldría el tema a relucir, sus hermanos nunca olvidarían aquello, al menos Jason lo acompañaba en su dolor y no tendría oportunidad de burlarse demasiado sin ser hecho parte de las burlas. Su primer traje de Nightwing disfrutaba una apariencia disco apropiada para la época, un cuello alto, una combinación de dos azules y el color amarillo que no había vuelto a usar desde que modernizó su apariencia, quizás había jugado cambiando del azul al rojo un poco y luego al azul de nuevo, pero aprendió a no probar su suerte combinando más de dos colores y agradeció que su traje actual fuera de su gusto y comodidad, además de tener la amada ventaja de que no le daba la oportunidad a sus hermanos de burlarse, era demasiado cool, para eso.  
  
Leyendo el lenguaje corporal de Robin y de su otra versión notó que eran amigos, simplemente eso, no hermanos, _aah_ , recordó de repente esa conversación que, en su cabeza, se le había quedado grabada por muchos años incluso después del regreso de Jason porque fue una de las últimas.  
  
Jay, estaré un tiempo fuera, iré a investigar un caso de desapariciones en Viena ¿Crees que puedas lidiar con Batman tú solo? -  
  
¿De qué hablas Dick? No soy un niño pequeño, puedo cuidar de mí mismo y de Batman, soy el actual Robin ¿Lo recuerdas? - Ambos sonrieron, recientemente Dick le había hecho entrega oficial del traje y Jason se la pasaba recordándole a todos que era Robín cada vez que tenía oportunidad.  
  
Si, lo recuerdo- Sabía que incluso cuando estuviese presente, no estaba lo suficiente con Jason, la mayor parte de su tiempo permanecía con los Titanes, el chico tenía razón, no lo necesitaba, pero Jason se sintió un poco mal por Dick así que decidió arreglar las cosas aludiendo a las palabras de Dick, en una conversación pasada.  
  
Sólo lidiaré con el hecho de que no tendré a quién llamar cuando quiera, gran cosa- Sonrieron nuevamente, Jason apreciaba las palabras que Dick le dijo aquella vez y así mismo Dick apreciaba el empeño por honrar el traje del chico.  
  
Jaja, nos veremos pronto mocoso- Dick del futuro escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, esperaba el momento en que su otro yo lo dijera, _Te amo Jason, voy a extrañarte, hermano, no vayas a ningún lado, quédate con nosotros_ , pero había una diferencia importante entre él y ese Nightwing, él sabía algo que el otro no: Jason morirá mientras él esté en su viaje a través del universo y no volverá a ser este Jason preocupado por ser un buen niño, no volverá a ser él mismo, incluso después de su regreso, no con Batman, no con Dick, ni con nadie. Por más que la suplicante mente del Dick del futuro quisiera que el Dick del pasado transmitiera las palabras que estaba pensando, él no lo haría, tenía que tomar una decisión entonces.  
  
Jason miró a Nightwing entrar en la Torre Titán y finalmente se dio la vuelta para regresar a ciudad Gótica, pero escuchó de repente una voz detrás de él.  
  
¡Hey Jason! – Jason se detuvo y se giró para mirar a Dick a la cara.  
  
¿Qué- wow… ¿Cuándo te cambiaste?... sinceramente creo que ese estilo te queda mejor… pero..- Dick no quiso hacer comentarios al respecto, sentía que el tiempo era una cuenta regresiva y debía aprovecharlo, unos meses después de esta conversación, los extraterrestres comenzarían a atacar la tierra y Phoebe llegaría a hablar con Dana lo que finalmente los llevaría al espacio en una misión para salvar el universo mismo, cuando regresara sería demasiado tarde, descubriría no por Batman, o por sí mismo, sino a través de Dabby quien se daría cuenta de que en el estado de Jason aparecía la palabra: ”Desconocido” , que su hermano estaba muerto, así que con un nudo en la garganta miró seriamente al muchacho a los ojos y le habló, probablemente las últimas palabras que escucharía antes de regresar de la muerte, completamente diferente.  
  
Jason, escúchame- Jason guardó silencio al sentir la seriedad en las palabras y la profundidad del tono de voz de su antecesor.  
  
Nunca antes te lo he dicho y desearía haberlo hecho: Estoy orgulloso de ti y de ser tu hermano, ten en mente que pase lo que pase, te amo Jason- Jason quedó congelado, no sabía qué decir, millones de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, siempre había considerado a Nigthwing como su predecesor, el hombre que le cedió su manto y le ofreció escucharlo, lo admiraba, seguro, pero hasta ese momento no había considerado la posibilidad de ser su hermano _¿Desde cuándo Dick piensa en mí como su hermano?._  
  
Dick yo- Robín no sabía qué decir y en alguna forma sintió que fue bueno que Nightwing no le permitiera hablar mucho tampoco en ese momento o terminaría tartamudeando.  
  
Está bien Jason, eso era todo lo que quería decirte- Tomó de la muñeca a aquella versión más joven de su hermano frente suyo y le dio el abrazo más cálido que pudo ofrecerle y se marchó sin decir más, pero un consternado, extrañado y muy confundido Jason quedó en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado.  
  
Nightwing ¿Algo anda mal? - Escuchó al chico decir mientras se alejaba de él, se giró un poco para mostrarle su sonrisa y despedirse antes de seguir caminando.  
  
Cuídate mocoso- Jason sonrió, le devolvió la sonrisa y esta era una demasiado sincera, una que jamás había visto Dick en él, una que tal vez nunca volvería a ver porque ese dulce niño, luchará contra el dolor, el sufrimiento y el trauma a diario en el futuro, y todas esas cosas lo harán quebrarse para siempre, alejarse de todos, incluso de sí mismo.  
  
Por su parte, este Jason más joven estaba contento consigo mismo y con el mundo porque más adelante tendría mucho de qué hablar con su nuevo hermano, después de que regresara de su misión, no sabía lo que en poco tiempo el destino le tendría preparado así que, con el pensamiento de ver de nuevo a Dick en su mente, volvió a seguir su camino a Gótica.  
  
Su hermano mayor, la versión del futuro, pensó en regresar para correr tras él y detenerlo, en esconderlo del mundo para siempre, especialmente de Batman para que nada pudiera dañarlo, pero las implicaciones para el futuro podrían ser catastróficas, podría perder a sus demás hermanos, peor podría destruirlos para siempre, y le dolió el corazón de sólo pensar que tenía que elegir, sintió nauseas de atreverse a permitir que dañaran a Jason por proteger la línea de tiempo, su cuerpo perdió las fuerzas y tuvo que recostarse en el árbol donde antes se había escondido.  
  
Allí acurrucado, las frases comenzaron a repetirse en su mente mientras veía a Jason en el traje de Robin alejarse, las palabras que le dijo aquella vez que le dio su traje _**“Va a haber veces en las que querrás hablar con alguien. Llámame a este número. He estado dónde estás y soy bueno escuchando”**_ , le prometió que estaría para escucharlo, pero no estuvo. Recordó también cuando le dijo a Starfire que no debió entregarle el traje a Jason porque en aquel entonces se sentía como si le hubiese dado el arma que lo mató, le dolió aún más cuando Bruce se lo dijo de frente, pero no hizo nada porque sabía que el murciélago estaba sufriendo más que nadie y la fuerza con la que Batman deseaba que el mundo lo destruyera, también imponía castigo en aquellos que lo rodeaban, incluyéndolo.  
  
Pensó en su depresión después de ese momento, como mantenía a la vista los pocos recuerdos de los que Bruce no se había desecho, porque eran suyos y no lo permitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia, aquella foto que marcó como “Jason y yo” y finalmente lo que le dijo a Tim cuando el niño le insistió en que debía volver a ponerse el traje _**“Cuando Jason murió, se llevó a Robin con él y no importa cuánto cualquiera lo pueda desear, no puedes traer de regreso a los muertos”**_. _Esas son cosas del pasado y allí deben quedarse_ , se decía constantemente para no evocar esos amargos recuerdos, entonces ¿Por qué las estaba recordando ahora?  
  
Estando recostado contra el tronco del árbol, vio unos zapatos en frente suyo, no se dio cuenta hasta que el sujeto estuvo demasiado cerca y en el momento en que miró hacia arriba, un dedo tocó su frente.  
  
Todavía no- Caster no le permitió hacer pregunta alguna, pero Dick reconoció la luz, era otro viaje en el tiempo ¿Lo regresaría esta vez a su propia época?  
  
////////  
  
Esta vez, el lugar era diferente, el olor a cigarrillo, las cosas ordenadas, pero lo dispuestas de la manera más sencilla y práctica posible, con la menor cantidad de cosas. No había duda, estaba en el apartamento de Jason en ciudad Gótica. Sólo en una ocasión su hermano le había permitido entrar allí para atender sus heridas, esa vez, se dio a la tarea de memorizar, detallar, estudiar y analizar cada cosa, más que por la utilidad como detective que tendría hacerlo, por la necesidad que sintió de saber más acerca de Jason, del Jason de su tiempo, totalmente diferente al joven Jason, quien llevó consigo el manto de Robin. La pregunta crucial ahora era ¿Por qué Caster lo había enviado allí? Y casi tan importante, o tal vez más, ¿Cómo supo a dónde enviarlo?  
  
Observando con detenimiento las cosas, sin embargo, encontró diferencias extrañas, la cama sin tender, la cocina desorganizada, señas de objetos que se habían encontrado con la furia de su hermano y habían terminado en pedazos, entre ellos la colección de armas de la pared en la habitación y en la sala… un video, materiales para elaborar explosivos caseros potentes. Sobre la mesa de centro encontró una nota con muchos papeles alrededor, un diario y un archivo probablemente de un caso. Tomó la nota sentándose en el sillón morado claro, su color más opaco por el efecto de las cortinas cerradas, otro aspecto extraño dado que aun era de día, pero se distrajo con las imágenes en la televisión y subió el volumen para ver el video que su hermano estuvo observando con anterioridad, no sin antes regresarlo hasta el comienzo.  
  
Dicho video sólo tomaba unos minutos, pero lo que vio le bastó para helarle la sangre, una y otra vez un sonido de disparo se escuchaba seguido de la bala golpeando un cuerpo humano y dejando una herida que profusamente liberaba sangre, el vídeo continuaba unos segundos más pero luego regresaba al comienzo, repitiéndose sin detenerse, una y otra vez el mismo macabro espectáculo podía verse, pero lo que le aterrorizó no fue el escenario, en realidad fueron los actores, Jason y él mismo, solo que se veían mayores, optó por leer primero el archivo sobre la mesa algo preocupado del porqué Jason estaba viendo esas imágenes y queriendo saber qué rayos significaba ese vídeo, tenía un mal presentimiento de toda esa situación.  
  
La fecha del archivo indicaba que efectivamente estaba situado alrededor 7 años y unos cuantos meses después de su época… ¿Qué demonios pretendía Caster al enviarlo ahí?  



	11. La historia de por medio. ¿El inicio de todo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick se entera de un suceso del futuro que marcará a la Batifamilia

  
Dick dejó a un lado la hoja solitaria que se encontraba encima de los archivos y optó por leer rápidamente el informe y el diario primero, lo que aprendió de ellos le estremeció el corazón.  
  
//// **-Siete años en el futuro-** ////  
  
Eran las dos de la mañana y Jason estaba más que listo para regresar a su apartamento, un lugar seguro donde podía esconderse de su identidad como Red Hood, de los villanos y más importante, de la Batifamilia, a pesar de que se sentía ahora más cómodo entre ellos, el tiempo había pasado sin realmente resolver sus diferencias y eso hizo que tomasen distancia lo unos de los otros, mucha más que incluso cuando definitivamente no les hablaba. Cansado y sumergido en sus planes de llegar a casa para dormir luego de saludar sus pertenencias, costumbre que había adquirido años atrás y que perduró hasta el día de hoy, escuchó sonar su intercomunicador y aunque debatió entre apagarlo o arrojarlo y fingir que se le había perdido, optó por escuchar a quien fuera que le quisiera hablar del otro lado antes de decidir entre esas dos opciones.  
  
Hey Jace ¿Todavía ahí?- Bueno, al menos era alguien pasable.  
  
¡Timmers, muchacho! ¿Por fin a descansar o esperando a que Dickie arrastre tu trasero hasta esa fría cueva de pesadillas que llamas apartamento?- Jason sonrió al escuchar la risa de su hermano a través del comunicador y sin embargo Tim, fingió sentirse profundamente ofendido.  
  
Yo que me tomé la molestia de llamarte ¿Y tu insultas mi casa? Jay, no creí que cayeras tan bajo- Jason no pudo contener una risa que hizo que Tim riera de vuelta, porque aunque no lo admitiera, sus hermanos, especialmente Tim, lograban animarle el día y hacerle olvidar todo su cansancio, así que maldición, al menos tenía que darle algo de crédito al muchacho por eso y escucharlo un poco más.  
  
Escúpelo todo reemplazo, sin titubeos-  
  
Encontré un nuevo lugar para comer ¿Te interesa?-  
  
¿Venden licor?-  
  
¿Te invitaría si no?- Ahora que Tim tenía edad para beber, Jason disfrutaba mofándose de su poca resistencia al licor **“Es por eso que siempre serás el bebé de la familia _Babybird”_** , le decía mientras el joven adulto solo trataba de alejarlo de su cabello y alegar que Damian era menor, sin éxito, porque para Jason, ambos eran bebés. Tim a pesar de ello nunca dejaba de invitarlo, aunque después de un tiempo comenzó a abstenerse de intentar beber tanto como Jason, en primer lugar, no sabía de dónde había salido la descabellada idea de competir contra Red Hood en ese campo.  
  
Nos vemos en cinco, en el callejón de la otra noche-  
  
De acuerdo, estaré esperando, pequeño rojo fuera- Al comienzo a Tim le molestaba ese nombre clave que Red Hood había elegido para él, pero con el tiempo tuvo que resignarse o esperar horas para que Jason le contestara, no sin antes llamarse a sí mismo pequeño rojo, Tim sólo asumió que eso le daba a su hermano algún sentido de pertenencia al “equipo rojo”, ya que no se sentía tanto parte de la Batifamilia, así que finalmente se rindió y aceptó su nombre clave.  
  
Gran rojo fuera- Contestó Jason y se dispuso a hacer una corta parada en su apartamento para dejar el casco y tal vez cambiar su camisa sudada.  
  
Pero Jason nunca llegó al encuentro, quince minutos habían pasado y Red Robin se encontraba en el punto de reunión esperando por su hermano, a segundos de llamar a la fuerza aérea, si pudiera, _¡¿Dónde diablos se metió?!_ Jason nunca tardaba más de lo que había prometido si se trataba de comida y bebida gratis, pero en su campo de acción, cualquier cosa podría alejarlos del camino, especialmente en Ciudad Gótica, así que Tim, se inclinó por esperarlo unos minutos más e irlo a buscar. "Un último intento y espero", se dijo.  
  
Red, contesta Red.... Red Robin a Red Hood, contesta, sigh estoy en el punto de encuentro- Nada, no era raro que su comunicador estuviese apagado o destruido, Jason tenía la costumbre de desaparecer y no contestar llamadas, pero de nuevo, jamás si había comida y bebida gratis de por medio, jamás si era Tim quien lo invitaba.  
  
La angustia se edificaba a cada minuto dentro del pecho del joven vigilante y aunque ni siquiera sabía si tenía razones para estar preocupado realmente, solo pudo esperar diez minutos más y partió a buscarlo. Casi otra media hora después, no había rastro de Jason.  
  
Batman, hay un problema, es Red Hood- Tim optó por notificarle a su mentor, no era su última opción pero dado que era Jason y no llevaban una buena relación esos dos, primero le había dicho a Dick y por supuesto, Damian estaba con él así que de alguna forma también lo sabía el adolescente con quien llevaban una casi inexistente relación en la actualidad, al menos sus encuentros eran civiles, limitándose a decir sus nombres y nada más cada vez que cruzaban caminos ya que el chico ahora tenía edad para patrullar en solitario, o bueno, al menos Tim lo hacía, Damian solo usaba su típico “Drake” para dirigirse a él.  
  
Aquí Batman ¿Qué sucede?- Era inusual también que por esos días Tim decidiera pedirle ayuda a la Batifamilia, el joven vigilante prefería trabajar solo y rara vez hablar con los demás, ya ni siquiera buscaba el apoyo de los Titanes, ocasionalmente tenía contacto con Stephanie porque ella lo llamaba, Connor o Jason pero era más conocido por ser un solitario.  
  
Quedamos de vernos en cinco minutos pero cuando no llegó en media hora partí a buscarlo, ya ha pasado una hora y la ubicación de Red Hood es desconocida, Nightwing y Robín están ayudando en la búsqueda, les he dado una lista de sus escondites, van a su apartamento en estos momentos-  
  
Oracle ¿Algún indicio?- Preguntó Batman, la pelirroja había escuchado la conversación de Red Robin y Nigthwing antes pero a pesar de su búsqueda no había encontrado rastro de Jason  
  
Aquí Oracle, ninguno… por Dios- Dijo Bárbara aproximándose a uno de los monitores  
  
¿Qué?- La preocupación de Batman podía sentirse en su voz a pesar de sus intentos por ocultarla.  
  
El Guasón… ha escapado de Arkham- La expresión de Bárbara no era para menos, el Guasón y Jason nunca eran una buena combinación  
  
¿Crees que Jason haya ido tras él?- Tim interrumpió la conversación pero no pudo hablar demasiado antes de que un sonido se escuchara a través del intercomunicador _-click-_.  
  
Batman… creo que esta vez ha sido al revés- Dick habló de repente enfocando la atención de todos en su voz  
  
¿Qué te hace pensar eso Nightwing?-  
  
Ven al apartamento de Jason, rápido- La pared estaba llena de onomatopeyas de risa y la sonrisa del Guasón dibujada con la sangre de Jason, una tarjeta de joker, su firma personal, le daba el toque final al desagradable graffiti. Ya era tarde, el guasón lo había hecho su prisionero de nuevo. Esta vez, sin embargo, optó por hacer que Jason terminara su propio trabajo.  
  
//////  
  
Hola, hola pajarito ¿Me recuerdas?- Dijo el Payaso siniestro en tono burlón.  
  
Joker, no tengo tiempo para tus estúpidos juegos- Jason ya no disponía de su casco, estaba encadenado a una pared tratando de mantenerse consciente a pesar de la tortura y el cansancio por no dormir, porque estaba más aterrado de lo que podía pasar si cerraba los ojos.  
  
Fue difícil de creerlo al comienzo, debo admitir, pero una vez encajaron las piezas todo tuvo sentido, JAJAJA ¿Quién lo diría? mi amiguito de juegos volvió de la muerte sólo para jugar conmigo otra vez ¿No es estupendo? JAJAJAJA- Jason casi de inmediato supo que ese monstruo sabía quién era, su piel se erizó pero logró reunir las fuerzas suficientes para hablarle de vuelta.  
  
_Cómo supiste huff…sobre mi, asqueroso maníaco_ \- Sin armas, sin casco, sin fuerzas para luchar de regreso, sin forma de avisar donde se encontraba, Jason estaba a punto de volverse loco y temía que ese fuera el plan de ese monstruo porque no podría mantenerse cuerdo mucho más, no después de la cantidad de diferentes torturas a las que había sido sometido esos tres días, esos tres malditos días en los que nadie se había tomado la molestia de encontrarlo, esos tres infernales días en que no había hallado la forma de escapar y su único indicio del paso del tiempo era la tenue luz que se filtraba en una esquina por entre las latas del tejado, que se hacía más amarilla y brillante de día, pero en la noche casi desaparecía tornándose blanca y débil.  
  
Aah te contestaría que un pajarito me lo dijo pero ya hay muchos avechucos en la ciudad y eso es realmente desagradable ¿Qué tal… un fantasmita me lo dijo? - El sujeto pálido se regocijaba de haber hallado la verdad sobre Jason y aunque en este punto era obvio que el trabajo de deducción no había sido suyo por completo, Jason no se sentía bien para pensar en la mente maestra, el Guasón podía llevarse todo el crédito si quería, de todas formas no viviría cuando Jason saliera de esta, sí, salía de esta.  
  
Presta atención, esta vez subiremos un poco el nivel de complejidad, siempre me he preguntado cómo se sentiría hacer explotar a alguien desde adentro ¡BOOM! JAJA JAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA BUAJAJAJA  
  
Pfffr JAJA y sabes haa.. ¿sabes? la última vez te hice explotar desde afuera jajaJAJAJA pero esta vez pajarito **quiero que te quedes muerto** \- El Guasón tocó el pecho de Jason, justo donde ese dolor punzante provenía, su camisa estaba tan bañada en sangre que si no fuera por el dolor, no sabría que allí había una herida bastante profunda.  
  
¿¡Qué me hiciste hijo de perra!?-  
  
Tranquilo, shhh, shhh mini murciélago… si tu corazón se detiene el mío explota… eso no sería nada bonito de ver jajaja el que mucho abarca poco aprieta JAJAJA y yo estaría abarcándolo todo, por todas partes JAJAJAJA-  
  
Espera, espera, se pone mejor, si no las extraen simultáneamente ¡KABOOM!. Imagina la cara de Batman cuando su avecilla resucitada muera permanentemente. ¿Me llevarás en tu corazón avecita querida?. Cada vez que palpite pensarás en mi ¿Verdad? JAJAJAJAJA ¡JAJAJAJA!- Jason evadió el pánico y la rabia que sintió para poder seguir hablando, las náuseas de pensar en su corazón sincronizado con el de ese psicópata le revolvían el estómago.  
  
Qué ridículo plan Guasón, si me matas explotarás en pedazos. No lo pensaste muy bien ¿verdad?- A estas alturas lo único que ganaba Jason haciendo hablar al Guasón era tiempo ¿Tiempo para que?, nadie vendría a buscarlo y otra vez, todo terminaría como la vez que murió siendo Robín, la diferencia, extrañamente para su alivio, es que no reviviría de nuevo, morir significaría lo que se supone debe significar, irse para siempre.  
  
Oh, oh…. ¡Pero que bueno que preguntas! Sólo se necesita que mi corazón se detenga un segundo ¿Lo captas? por eso te presento ¡EL REANIMADOR! JAJAJAJA cuando Batman o alguno de esos avechuchos se acerque para auxiliarte... Ciudad Gótica tendrá un descenso súbito de plagas ¿Cuántos anmalejos podré matar de un sólo estallido? BUAJAJAJAJA BUAJAJA JAJAJAJA-  
  
De repente, el tejado comenzó a crujir y el metal a retorcerse, lo impensable estaba pasando, una figura oscura se deslizó por la apertura que anunciaba ahora que era de noche, seguida de otras diferentes figuras, Jason trató de mantener enfocada la visión pero rápidamente su cerebro se hacía más lento, la pelea continuaba frente a él y lo único que pudo decir cuando una de las figuras se acercó fue “El Guasón… su trampa, mi corazón está sincronizado con el suyo.. ALÉJATE”, parecía como si a su cuerpo no le importase más mantenerse despierto y todo se volvió oscuro y silencioso, Jason había perdido la conciencia.  
  
////////  
  
Una sonrisa macabra, casi histérica se escuchaba en la oscuridad, de repente el aire comenzó a faltar y Jason reconoció esa sensación, de nuevo estaba bajo tierra, luchando frenéticamente por salir usando sus manos, de alguna forma había roto el ataúd lastimando sus dedos, gritaba sin que nadie lo escuchase, cortó sus manos y las astilló con la madera, pero sus manos sangrantes no se detuvieron, la tierra comenzó a desplomarse en el espacio vacío del ataúd amenazando con triturarlo o peor, sofocarlo lentamente, sus manos se volvieron más rápidas, el dolor en sus dedos y las uñas rotas parecían nada junto a la desesperación de tomar aire y de escapar de aquella risa infernal, una eternidad después logró sentir que estaba en la superficie y cómo sus pulmones luchaban por tomar aire a pesar de la tierra en cada orificio de la cara de Jason, sin embargo, la risa no se detuvo,se hizo más fuerte hasta el punto de convertirse en la única sensación percibible, en la única cosa en la que Jason podía pensar ¡Detente!, la risa continuaba ¡Maldito!¡Te voy a matar!¡Te voy a matar hijo de puta!.  
  
El brillo de la luz de la habitación donde despertó lo deslumbró cuando abrió los ojos, una bocanada de aire intoxicó sus pulmones pero no podía ver nada con claridad, luchó contra las sombras que lo rodeaban e intentaban sujetarlo y comenzó a escuchar risas, las sombras se estaban riendo, se levantó de un sólo salto de la camilla y empujó a esas horribles sombras fuera de su camino, entonces saltó por la ventana, las esquirlas cortaron su piel pero eso no lo detuvo, de alguna forma logró pisar terreno firme y huir un poco más lejos pero luego de un tramo se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y permitirse ubicarse mejor. Cuando pudo aclarar su visión estaba en una terraza, en medio de la ciudad, en ese momento una sola cosa se le vino a la mente: eliminar a ese desgraciado payaso de la faz de la tierra.  
  
//////  
  
Batman, Red Hood ha escapado del hospital, huyó en dirección oeste, voy siguiéndolo pero me lleva ventaja-  
  
Entendido, nosotros estamos buscando al Guasón, enviaré a Red Robin y a Blackbat como apoyo, envía las coordenadas-  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue un poco apresurado, no se preocupen, es intencional, más adelante verán porqué pero trataré de responder sus preguntas. ¡Sin spoilers!


	12. Un nuevo comienzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué hará Dick con lo que aprendió del futuro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referencias en este capítulo: Red Robin #12, Gotham knights # 8, Robin #163  
> Pulso carotídeo: De la carótida, tomado del cuello.

  
El plan de Jason era obvio, su tiempo con el Guasón le había dado indicios de la vía de escape que el villano usaría, ventaja con la que no contaban los demás, de ellos, Nightwing fue el primero en llegar a aquella terraza y ver a su hermano apuntarle al corazón al Joker, no le importaba sin con ello acababa con su propia vida, pero lo que vino después ni siquiera el lunático villano se lo esperó, Dick no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de su hermano, de ninguna manera permitiría que lo llevase a cabo.  
  
¡BANG! El estrepitoso sonido de un disparo y la luz de la fuerza de fricción entre la bala y la boquilla del arma se hicieron notar fuertemente en el silencio y oscuridad de la noche, la bala viajó en dirección a su objetivo sin desviaciones y en último segundo, una figura se atravesó, antes de que llegara a su destino y entonces, con los ojos bien abiertos por el shock, Jason vio lo que en realidad había pasado, no fue el corazón del Guasón el que la bala atravesó, fue el corazón de Nightwing.  
  
El acróbata se desplomó casi de inmediato empujado por la fuerza del impacto, pero Jason quien de inmediato se lanzó hacia su hermano, alcanzó a sujetarlo antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo, **_Thud_** , el sonido de las rodillas de Jason fue lo único que se escuchó y entonces el Guasón entre risas aprovechó la oportunidad para salir del lugar triunfante.  
  
¡Nightwing! - El grito desesperado pudo escucharse muchas cuadras a la redonda, los demás miembros de la Batifamilia quienes se habían concentrado alrededor de Jason y Dick minutos después del trágico accidente, se quedaron inmóviles viéndoles.  
  
¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Eres un imbécil! - Dick puso su mano temblorosa sobre el pecho de Jason y este le ayudó a sostenerla allí poniendo la suya encima.  
  
¿Cómo podía dejarte… morir otra vez?, no pude estar contigo… la primera vez, no podía dejarte solo de nuevo…por fin, estoy aquí… Jaybird- Jason estaba llorando al ver impotente el estado de su hermano, la sangre ya había comenzado a salir por su boca y sus pulmones no lo estaban haciendo mucho mejor, esta vez no había forma de llegar a tiempo a ninguna parte y aquellos quienes podían conseguirlo en segundos, no estaban en el planeta o habían muerto.  
  
Oh… Dick, lo siento tanto, lo siento, lo siento, no te vayas hermano, por favor, quédate a mi lado- Desesperadamente Jason trató de hacer presión en la herida, aun sabiendo que sería inútil hacerlo.  
  
Está bien Jason… te amo hermanito, nunca lo olvides…. ¿De acuerdo?... no lo olvides- La mano de Dick cayó al suelo y todos lo supieron, Dick había muerto.  
  
¡No! ¡Dick!, ¡Háblame!- Damian apretó los puños y se giró hacia otro lugar para evitar que los demás lo vieran llorar, Tim se acercó unos pasos a Jason pero no se atrevió a tocarlo, solo se quedó allí llorando y mirando a sus hermanos, Cass abrazó a Steph y comenzó a llorar igual que ella, Bárbara… Bárbara no necesitó que le dijeran lo ocurrido, a través de las cámaras de seguridad lo observó todo y lloró, sus temblorosos dedos procedieron a descargar el vídeo para la base de datos de la Baticomputadora y a borrar todo rastro de lo ocurrido de la red de seguridad de ciudad Gótica, un programa automático que activó se encargaría de ello, ella no quería permanecer allí mirando mientras se completaba el proceso, débilmente se levantó y salió de la habitación pero al cerrar la puerta descubrió que no podía dar un paso más así que se dejó desplomar con su espalda contra la puerta y con su rostro escondido entre sus rodillas, sus manos descansaban en su cabeza, así dejó que las lágrimas la consumieran.  
  
Batman…BATMAN ¡Batman! ¡Si no vas tras el Joker no sabemos qué pueda hacerle a Jason después!- Bruce se había quedado congelado mirando a Nightwing en el suelo, no se atrevió a tocar a Jason tampoco, no se atrevió a sentir el cuerpo frío de Dick, ni siquiera quería confirmar si tenía pulso, temía lo peor, no, definitivamente sabía que lo peor había ocurrido y no tenía idea de cómo consolar a Jason o siquiera a los demás, sólo los gritos de Stephanie lo despertaron de su shock y recordó que la vida de Jason aún estaba en peligro, eso fue suficiente para poner en piloto automático su cuerpo, sentía la sangre hirviendo y un vacío conocido en su pecho, aquél vacío que sintió cuando perdió a sus padres una noche en Crime Alley, o cuando sintió que había perdido a Jason aquella vez.  
  
Batgirl, ayuda a Red Hood- Stephanie obedeció mirando al vigilante ganar una velocidad casi sobrehumana, no sabía si el murciélago se contendría contra el Joker y sinceramente esperaba que no lo hiciera… pero… no podía matarlo, Batman no lo mataría hasta que pusiera a Jason a salvo ¿Verdad?  
  
Damian trató de seguir a su padre, pero con una mano en el hombro, Tim lo detuvo, no sabía lo que el chico podía hacer si se encontraba con el asesino de su hermano mayor, el que todos sabían que amaba con el alma, Cassie entendiendo la situación se aproximó a Robín y lo abrazó, este no protestó y en silencio Red Robín fue quien finalmente siguió a Batman.  
  
Unas cuadras más adelante, en un oscuro callejón, el vigilante ya había atrapado al Guasón, Tim supo que lo había dejado correr… una cuadra de ventaja y un brazo roto, otra cuadra y un golpe en la cabeza contra un muro calculando que siguiera consciente tras ello, así sucesivamente hasta que los últimos huesos de las extremidades que le quedaban al Guasón sin fracturas, eran los de sus piernas, hasta ese momento, porque de repente el enfurecido vigilante atravesó la pierna derecha del villano y este cayó al suelo inevitablemente, Tim no movió un solo músculo para detenerlo, no solo el hecho de que hace muchos años no era Robín lo mantenía al margen, también el sentimiento de venganza en sus venas, en la posición de Batman habría hecho lo mismo… no... en ese poco tiempo ya había ideado incalculables y tremendamente dolorosas formas de torturar al villano de cara pálida y sonrisa perturbadora, observó cómo Batman rompió sus costillas una a una, el crujido de los huesos quebrándose resultaba casi reconfortante, pero no suficiente. Batman tomó del cuello de la camisa al Guasón y rompió los huesos de una de sus piernas, aquella que había atravesado y luego de la última de sus extremidades intacta, su pierna izquierda, finalmente el Guasón habló burlonamente.  
  
¿No me vas a matar Batsy? - Sádicamente el Guasón retó a Batman para darle una segunda o tal vez tercera victoria esa noche, en cambio, el vigilante apretó los dientes y el agarre.  
  
Cállate payaso, lo único que me detiene de hacerlo es que si te mato, estaré matando a Red Hood-  
  
Awww, había demasiados pájaros ¿Qué importa uno menos… o dos? jajajajaja- Batman silenció al monstruo que le había quitado a Dick y amenazaba con quitarle también a Jason, para sorpresa de Tim, Bruce ahora tenía un Batarang en la mano y seguía sosteniendo al Guasón que actualmente estaba inconsciente, mirando fijamente su cuello, respirando con fuerza y rapidez, sólo una rozadura del afilado objeto bastaría para cortarle la garganta... sólo una rozadura, en un momento de flaqueza, sólo una.  
  
Batman- Tim decidió interceder, lo menos que necesitaba era perder a otro hermano, tal vez a más si los demás seguían cerca de Jason y el artefacto estallaba. Batman simplemente soltó al asesino y se desplomó contra la pared del callejón, y Tim pudo verlo, ese hombre frágil en el suelo no era Batman, ese hombre era Bruce y una vez más, estaba roto, solo que esta vez Tim no sabía cómo repararlo.  
  
La noche se había vuelto más oscura, el aire más pesado y ciudad Gótica se encontraba ahogada por los lamentos de la Batifamilia  
  
///// **-Ocho meses después-**  
  
La historia resultaba terriblemente dolorosa para Dick, sentado allí, leyendo el archivo y el diario de Jason, escrito muy seguramente porque el encapuchado se rehusaba a olvidar lo ocurrido ya que las entradas eran únicamente recientes y totalmente detalladas, desde emociones a acciones y sensaciones, el hermano mayor sintió como cada palabra se clavaba igual que una espina en su corazón y así, una tras otra, las espinas hicieron el dolor insoportable, si no estaba llorando ahora era porque las lágrimas no le permitirían saber lo que le había ocurrido a este Jason Todd, a su hermanito, y justo ahora _necesitaba_ con urgencia saberlo, tomó la última hoja de encima de la mesa a pesar de haberla ignorado antes y se dio cuenta que su escritura era reciente, la letra pertenecía a Jason. La angustia se apoderó de él tan pronto vio que era una carta y lo que en ella decía, era menos reconfortante, en pánico salió por la ventana y saltó de terraza en terraza sin importarle el protocolo para viajes en el tiempo, si, Batman tenía uno ahora y él lo estaba ignorando, el bajo perfil podía irse al infierno si eso le ayudaba a evitar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, sus pensamientos solo estaban enfocados en una cosa, la carta que había acabado de leer.  
  
Familia.  
  
**_¡¿Dónde estás?!..._**  
  
Lo siento mucho-  
  
**_¡Aquella azotea!_**  
  
Durante mi vida, he hecho cosas terribles y me han sucedido cosas peores, pero hasta el momento nunca ninguna me había hecho desear rendirme tanto como ahora lo deseo.  
  
**_¡Jason! ¡Maldita sea!_**  
  
Esta decisión no es culpa suya, es enteramente mía-  
  
**_Por favor, por favor_**  
  
Lamento que las cosas no fueran diferentes, si lo hubieran sido, Dick estaría vivo, mi hermano estaría aquí conmigo, con ustedes, ahora se lo he arrebatado al mundo, y el mundo era mejor cuando estaba él aquí…-  
  
**_No te atrevas a hacerlo Jay, resiste un poco, voy en camino_**  
  
En verdad los amo a todos, pero no puedo lidiar con mi pecado, en serio lo siento chicos, espero que lo entiendan y sigan con sus vidas porque yo he decidido detenerme aquí-  
  
**_Jay, hermanito… por favor…_**  
  
De verdad, gracias por todo. - Jason Peter Todd  
  
**_Que no sea tarde, no de nuevo._**  
  
Dick pudo escuchar y ver la explosión, pero no pudo llegar a tiempo a ella, allí, con el detonador en el suelo de la azotea, se encontraba el cadáver de Jason, una vez más había muerto antes de que alguien llegase a salvarlo. Nightwing, el Nightwing de poco más de siete años atrás, se acercó al inerte Jason, comprobó que no tuviese pulso carotideo porque sus manos ya no estaban, y abrazó lo que quedaba de él, sin dejar de llorar y acariciar con su pulgar el lado de su cabeza que no estaba calcinado. En medio de sus lamentos escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, no podían ser de alguien de la Batifamilia, el patrullaje comenzaría en unas cuantas horas, excepto por el de **La Señal** , si todavía existía, su patrullaje habría terminado hace unas horas, tal vez por ello Jason eligió ese horario para… para, Dick tuvo que detener su cerebro de trabajar no solo porque el dueño de los pasos estaba más cerca, también porque sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su maldito cerebro estaba en shock.  
  
¡¿Qué has hecho Caster?!¡¿Por qué me muestras esto?!¡¿Qué ganas torturándome?!- Dick no quiso soltar a Jason, tendrían que arrancarlo de sus brazos, lo había perdido de nuevo, y de nuevo, no había podido hacer algo al respecto.  
  
Lo siento Richard, lo siento mucho- Caster tocó la cabeza de Dick haciéndolo desaparecer y entonces el cuerpo de Jason quedó solitario en aquel lugar, junto a la carta que llevaba Dick en sus manos, quedaron a la espera de que alguien los encontrara.  
  
////////  
  
Mareado, Dick permaneció sentado allí y esperó un rato hasta que se sintió mejor para ubicarse tras el shock que acababa de recibir, cuando lo consiguió, se dio cuenta que era de noche, más de noche, y la fecha en el reloj del edificio que estaba enfrente era...  
  
Aún… aún hay tiempo, ¡Jason!, ¡Debo hallar a Jason! - Dijo casi gritando a pesar de estar a solas  
  
¡Babs, Babs! ¿Me escuchas? - Oracle contestó claramente sorprendida por Dick rompiendo la regla de no identidades secretas en el campo.  
  
Si, ¿Cuál es la emergencia Nightwing? -  
  
¿Conoces la ubicación de Jason? -  
  
Probablemente se encuentre con Red Robín, trataré de rastrearlo si quieres…-  
  
No es necesario O, buscaré a Tim-  
  
¿Todo está bien? -  
  
Si Babs… escucha, gracias por siempre estar allí, por seguir siendo mi amiga y por lo que tuvimos alguna vez, fue maravilloso, quiero que sepas que te amo, aunque no estemos juntos, eres mi mejor amiga y una gran colega-  
  
... ¿Seguro que todo está bien Dick? -  
  
Seguro- Todo tenía que estarlo, este no era ese futuro, si él se aseguraba que nunca ocurriera, todo estaría bien.  
  
Primero Bruce y luego tú, tendrán que decirme el nombre del terapeuta para darle las gracias-  
  
… Creo que no te gustarán sus terapias, ni te dejará darle las gracias Babs-  
  
Creeré en tí, chico de circo. Tim está hacia el este, 15 bloques- Ella dijo a pesar de que Dick le había expresado que buscaría a Tim por sí mismo.  
  
Gracias Babs- Dick se apresuró acortando la distancia entre él y Tim rápidamente, la figura de su hermano sobre el borde de la azotea se veía pequeña para alguien de su edad, delgada y frágil, pero de alguna manera elegante y poderosa.  
  
¡Tim! - El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre sin esperarlo  
  
woa ¿Nightwing? -  
  
Hey Tim, ¿Has visto a Jason? -Tim ignoró su corazón a mil y el hecho de que no había visto a Dick durante todo el día, ni siquiera en el desayuno y le recordó rápidamente la regla de las identidades.  
  
No, _Nightwing_ , no lo he visto, nombres clave ¿Recuerdas? - Dick lo miró seriamente y respondió.  
  
Tengo que hablar de algo importante con Tim, no con Red Robín-  
  
¿No puede esperar hasta más tarde? Podemos encontrarnos en mi…-Dick lo miró fijamente y con seriedad de nuevo y Tim guardó silencio porque sintió que no debía seguir hablando.  
  
No, es realmente importante, sigh Tim ¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente? - El hermano mayor recordó la figura de su hermano y su tendencia a trabajar en exceso, así que decidió comenzar por una aproximación indirecta.  
  
Uh... ¿Bien? - No era extraño que Dick le hiciera esa pregunta por supuesto, pero la forma en que lo había hecho lo desconcertaba un poco.  
  
Bien.... ffuu ¿Qué debo hacer para ganarme tu perdón? - Dick observó la expresión en el rostro de Tim, podía leerlo perfectamente excepto cuando trataba de ocultar algo, porque allí su expresión se tornaba indescifrable, triste o feliz parecían significar lo mismo, no importaba cómo se sintiera, Tim le sonreía brevemente y trataba de cambiar el tema, justo como ahora.  
  
¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas Dick? ¿Seguro que no te rociaron con algo? - Tim no se sentía cómodo con las emociones y eso no era diferente ahora, sabía a lo que Dick quería llegar, pero prefería cambiar el tema.  
  
Hablo en serio Tim, sé que las cosas entre nosotros no han sido como antes y siento que la mayor parte de la culpa es mía, una disculpa no es suficiente y quiero hacer algo para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, decirte que me importas- Un momento de silencio llenó el aire antes de que Tim diera su respuesta luego de que se le escapara un suspiro.  
  
Escucha Dick, puede que al comienzo tuviera resentimiento por la forma en que manejaste todo, por quitarme el manto de Robín sin siquiera hablarlo conmigo, me hizo sentir inútil, que no era suficiente, que no era querido y me sentí abandonado, no sólo era un manto para mí, ya lo sabes, era la única cosa a la que podía aferrarme en ese momento después de haber perdido tanto en tan poco tiempo y tú me lo quitaste para dárselo a una persona que trató de matarme, que siempre me ha hecho sentir como que no valgo nada con cada insulto y de la cual tampoco puedo defenderme sin ser yo señalado como el culpable de todo por ser mayor, entendía que él necesitaba a Robín tanto como yo, pero no podía aceptarlo, me sentí traicionado por una de las personas a quien más admiraba y amaba… fue duro-  
  
Lo sien- Tim no lo dejó terminar levantando rápidamente el dedo índice en frente suyo y continuó hablando.  
  
Pero, y lo digo muy en serio, eso quedó en el pasado, comprendí que siempre estarías conmigo incluso si también estás para Damian. Eres mi hermano Dick, siempre estarás allí para mí ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije después de lo de Ra’s?, no fue mentira. Recientemente he aprendido que tengo un lugar en la familia justo como los demás, puede que nunca logre avanzar sobre la relación con el Gremlin, pero eso está bien para mí, siempre y cuando ninguno le intente arrancar la cabeza al otro, no tienes que disculparte por nada Dick, yo también tuve la culpa de muchas cosas aquí. -  
  
Aun así no puedo dejar de hacerlo Tim, entiendo lo que me dices, pero también sé que tú tiendes a sacudirte las cosas como si no fueran nada y estas te hieren a largo plazo, las aguantas en soledad, crees que nadie se da cuenta, yo sí. Quiero compensarte por todo y ganarme tu confianza de nuevo, volver a ser el hermano mayor del que siempre has estado orgulloso ¿Cómo suena eso? -  
  
… Supongo que suena bien ¿No te estarías tomando demasiadas molestias? -  
  
Jamás hacer algo por mis hermanos será una molestia ¿Te parecería ir al circo el fin de semana?... sólo tú y yo, lo prometo- Sabía que Tim no aceptaría si implicaba pasar un día entero con Damian también.  
  
Gracias Dick, el circo está perfecto. Jason debe estar en la Baticueva con Bruce, esta mañana estaban en plan de amigos ¿Sabes algo al respecto? - Tim sonrió genuinamente esta vez.  
  
Oh sí… eso. Bueno, seguiré mi camino y te dejaré patrullar- Recordó lo que iba a hacer esa mañana antes de viajar en el tiempo, despertar a Tim para celebrar por Jason y Bruce llevándose bien, pero dadas sus experiencias recientes decidió evadir el tema e irse, antes de eso escuchó la voz de su hermanito al prepararse para saltar del edificio y volteó a mirarlo para escucharlo brevemente.  
  
Dick, mmm si ocurre algo malo puedo ayudarte, confía en mí ¿Está bien? - Por primera vez esa noche Tim dejó ver en su semblante una de sincera preocupación, sus expresiones se habían relajado después del momento de tensión y Dick se sintió un poco mal por el chico.  
  
¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice lo mismo? No me ocurre nada, NADA- Esa mañana Dick había desaparecido y se había enterado de mucha información atemorizante, pero no había forma de que les contara a sus hermanitos lo que había visto, no aún  
  
Está bien, está bien… pero hablo en serio Dick-  
  
Gracias hermanito, nos vemos luego-  
  
Hasta pronto hermano- Los dos sonrieron y se despidieron para seguir con sus rutinas y planes para esa noche  
  
Dick hizo acrobacias para liberar un poco de estrés y se balanceó camino a la mansión, pero se detuvo al reconocer una figura negra a su derecha, Cass, su hermanita, tenía una estatura pequeña debido a su ascendencia asiática, su figura era delicada y sus movimientos ágiles y precisos, la siguió hasta que desapareció de repente y así mismo reapareció, asustando al acróbata, dejándolo con el corazón casi fuera de su pecho, Dick miró a Cass con los ojos desorbitados queriendo preguntarle qué diablos había sido eso, ya era demasiado tarde para disimular que lo habían atrapado por sorpresa.  
  
Gracias Cass- Se escuchó la voz de Tim a través del comunicador.  
  
De nada- Dijo brevemente la chica, pero Dick no pudo ver su expresión hasta que removió la máscara negra y pudo darse cuenta que estaba riendo, ¡Su hermanita había participado en una broma dirigida hacia él!, ¡Había sido corrompida!  
  
¿Qué? - Preguntó Dick confundido y casi en reproche a su hermana.  
  
Estamos a mano Dick- Respondió Red Robín burlándose de su hermano por el aparato de comunicación.  
  
¡Gah! Pequeños mocosos ¡Se enfrentarán a mi ira! - Los dos se rieron, al unísono hasta que Tim se despidió. Dick disfrutaba asustando a sus hermanos, incluso estando de civil, a su hermana por otro lado no lograba sorprenderla y se preguntaba si algún día lo lograría, o si le convenía hacerlo, así mismo, a sus hermanos les gustaba desquitarse de él. Su tren de pensamiento recordando las veces en que jugó atrapados con Tim en Wayne Enterprises y lo asustó hasta que el niño creció y comenzó a idear planes para vengarse, se detuvo cuando Cassandra se iba a poner la máscara, señal de que se preparaba para irse, así que la tomó del brazo un segundo para detenerla.  
  
Cassie ¿Tienes un minuto? - Su hermana sólo afirmó con la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, esos ojos intensos con los que podía leerlo todo lo estaban observando ahora y Dick se puso algo nervioso.  
  
Bueno yo- Cass puso su dedo índice en los labios de Dick para callarlo _¿Es que ahora Batman los entrena para interrumpir a la gente?_ pensó Dick mirando a su hermana de nuevo a los ojos.  
  
Nada de qué disculparse. Dick, buen hermano- Cassie lo abrazó y Dick regresó el abrazo, sin decir más, la chica se puso la máscara y se alejó de él, incluso si eso era lo que pensaba Cass, Dick quería hacer algo por ella, tendría que pensar qué hacer después.  
  
Ya en la Baticueva, luego de que sintió que le tomó una eternidad llegar allí, pudo ver a Damian entrenando un poco antes de tomar una ducha e irse a descansar, su hermanito pequeño siempre era el más disciplinado, tanto, que en ocasiones le costaba relajarse, pero en serio Dick más que nadie sabía que lo estaba intentando, la escena le arrancó una sonrisa de inmediato, Damian era el más pequeño de todos en la familia, pero era más alto que muchos de los niños de su edad, excepto Jon, claro.  
  
¡Pequeño D te extrañé! - Dick abrazó a Damian interrumpiendo uno de sus ejercicios haciendo sombra, como en el boxeo.  
  
No seas ridículo Grayson, sólo ha pasado un día desde la última vez que nos vimos, antes de que te marcharas sin brindar explicación a nadie. No se puede extrañar a alguien tan pronto. Ahora suéltame si no vas a hacer nada útil.  
  
Awww ¿Estás enojado porque me fui sin decirle a nadie? ¿Estabas preocupado? -  
  
t.t. no sueñes con ello.  
  
Lo siento hermanito, tenía algo que hacer, pero ya estoy de regreso. Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad? -  
  
Eso no tiene relevancia… pero, debo admitir que tu compañía no es del todo desagradable Grayson, podría decirse que hacemos un buen equipo.  
  
Gracias pequeño D, yo también lo creo. ¿Sabes dónde está Jason… o Bruce? -  
  
t.t No tengo por qué hacer de niñera de Todd y padre está en la mansión preparándose para un evento, ahora déjame terminar mi sesión de entrenamiento- Dick se fue hacia las escaleras, pero pudo ver como una sonrisa escapaba de Damian, aunque no pudo escuchar lo que murmuró  
  
Eres un completo idiota hermano- Dijo Damian en voz baja y siguió con su rutina de ejercicios de combate, ahora más relajado, incluso si mirabas de cerca, había una sonrisa.  
  
En medio de las escaleras, luego de haberse duchado y cambiado rápidamente a ropa de civil, Dick encontró al viejo mayordomo que llevaba un bocadillo para el más joven de la familia antes de la cena cuando sintió al mayor de los hermanos abrazarlo con fuerza.  
  
Alf, eres el mejor, lo digo en serio, gracias por cuidar de nosotros siempre-  
  
Gracias maestro Richard, me alegra mucho saber de su aprecio, si permite espera alguna, la cena estará servida en breve, mi recomendación es que se ponga algo más cómodo. - No era mala idea empijamarse, después de todo Dick estaba luchando contra el cansancio del estrés emocional y necesitaba urgentemente dormir, _después de hablar con Jason,_ se dijo  
  
Gracias Alf, iré a cambiarme- El hombre de mayor edad miró al joven salir de la Baticueva y siguió su camino hacia abajo, sonriente por la muestra de afecto de uno de sus queridos muchachos.  
  
Finalmente Dick estaba en la mansión, quería encontrar a Jason antes de que todas esas charlas emocionales y el shock del viaje en el tiempo mostraran su efecto en el presente y se viera obligado a dormir para recomponer energías arriesgándose a que su hermano no estuviese la mañana siguiente en la mansión o siquiera en la ciudad. Para su mala suerte, como si no le hubiera suplicado al universo que su siguiente encuentro fuera con su hermano Jason, Bruce se encontraba alistándose para salir, no como Batman, sino como el ricachón Wayne, al menos eso explicaba porque Damian no seguía patrullando.  
  
Uhm Hola Bruce ¿Has visto a Jason?- El multimillonario llevaba puesto un Enzo D’Orsi, gris oscuro combinado perfectamente con una camisa azul clara y un abrigo azul petróleo del mismo tono de la corbata que trataba de ponerse, sus zapatos de cuero negros, John Lobb, por lo que Dick podía discernir, completaban el juego armoniosamente y aquél reloj que estaba seguro haber visto en una de las cajas de trofeos de la Baticueva, regalo de Tim del día del padre, si no recordaba mal, hacían que el hombre hiciera honra a su fama de adinerado.  
  
Dick, Jason debe estar en el segundo piso- Respondió el hombre mientras Dick le ayudaba a ajustarse la corbata, no es que lo necesitara.  
  
Gracias Bruce- _Sip, esta conversación puede esperar para otro día_ pensó Dick habiendo terminado su trabajo con la corbata y escapando apresuradamente hacia el segundo piso de la mansión, claro que también pudo desviar el tema preguntando cómo había reparado el malogrado reloj, pero la idea era demasiado arriesgada, el hombre en frente suyo era un detective, ¡El mejor detective por todos los cielos!  
  
Espera Dick, aún no termino de hablar- _¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? ¿Qué tienes contra mi universo?_ gritó Dick en sus pensamientos, pero se preparó para mostrarse “fresco como una lechuga” por fuera.  
  
¿Si Bruce? -  
  
Estoy al tanto de que has estado hablando con los demás.... ¿Hay algo que te esté preocupando? - _Babs o Tim, Quien sea que se lo haya dicho…_  
  
Sigh, estoy absolutamente bien Bruce, puedes ir a tu fiesta tranquilo- Si quería evadir el tema le estaba resultando demasiado difícil hacerlo  
  
Dick ¿Me aseguras que no ocurre nada malo? Usualmente la gente no se disculpa con todos y trata de arreglar las cosas a menos… que quiera irse en paz-  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa? - Dick le respondió casi de inmediato con una sonrisa en forma de broma ligera, pero cayó en cuenta que lo que dijo había sonado más como a sarcasmo. _Bueno, eso sonó más amargo de lo que pensé, **mierda**_. Bruce se detuvo de inmediato y lo miró a los ojos, afirmando sus enormes manos en los hombros de su hijo mayor, o al menos Dick las sentía enormes incluso después de crecer, a pesar de que eran de tamaño normal para un hombre de esa contextura corporal.  
  
Siempre- Los dos permanecieron así, en un silencio incómodo por largo rato, pero ninguno quitó la mirada del otro, Bruce para hacerle sentir a su hijo que por ningún motivo estaba mintiendo y Dick porque trataba de no hacer corto circuito, ya había tenido charlas emocionales con Bruce, y ninguna de ellas había implicado una respuesta tan directa, el hombre se sentía incómodo con las emociones _¡Qué le está pasando al mundo hoy!_. Cuando Dick se preparó para responder, Bruce continuó hablando y Dick se alivió de no tener que dar una respuesta todavía.  
  
Dick, sé que siempre he sido duro contigo, incluso muchas veces más que con los demás, pero eso es porque veo demasiado potencial en tí, siempre lo he hecho, eso no significa que no me preocupe por tu bienestar y felicidad. -  
  
¿Bruce? ¿Esta charla es porque piensas que me siento ligeramente suicida hoy? -  
  
No. Bueno sí y no, debo reconocer que me asusta demasiado esa opción, pero en realidad quiero sincerarme contigo porque deseo enmendar mis errores, te lo dije aquella vez, no pretendo reemplazar a tus padres, nunca podré hacerlo, pero para mí, eres mi hijo Dick y siempre lo serás, nunca olvides que te amo, todos lo hacemos-  
  
wow, eso es…- ¿Asombroso? ¿Reconfortante? ¿Supercalifragislisticoespialidoso? buscó la respuesta indicada, pero encontró que no había una sola palabra que pudiera describir lo que las declaraciones sinceras de Bruce lo habían hecho sentir  
  
Gracias Bruce, gracias papá. Te pediría que no cometieras más errores, pero todos los cometemos y esa es una verdad de la que ni siquiera Batman puede escapar, sólo quiero que de ahora en más prometas tratar de lidiar con tus problemas y culpas con nosotros, no por ti solo. -  
  
… Trataré- Bruce mismo se había metido en una encrucijada, sabía que Dick sacaría provecho de la situación para hacerle prometer algo como eso.  
  
¿Lo prometes? - Dick lo miró suplicante, pero con expresión de descrédito y algo de descontento a su respuesta así que Bruce tuvo que prometerlo.  
  
Está bien, lo prometo hijo… en lo que pueda- Los dos se abrazaron, aquella era la primera vez que Dick escuchaba a Bruce decirle que lo amaba abiertamente y la primera vez que Bruce escuchaba a Dick decirle papá.  
  
Se escuchó un awww arriba de las escaleras y cuando Dick por fin liberó a Bruce de su abrazo, ambos voltearon a mirar a la fuente del sonido, era Jason mirándolos burlonamente y no pudieron evitar sonreírle de vuelta.  
  
Ahí está Jason, me tengo que ir, cuídense muchachos- Bruce se despidió de sus hijos dándole dos palmadas a Dick en el hombro firmemente y dirigiéndose a la entrada de la mansión para tomar su coche e ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la señora Gertrud, con un evento de caridad adyacente a la misma, probablemente para obligar a todo bonachón de la ciudad a asistir, en pro de los menos beneficiados de la ciudad y de un año más de vida de la animosa anciana, una fiesta a la que no estaban invitados menores y a la que sinceramente tampoco llevaría Bruce a sus hijos mayores.  
  
Adiós Brucie- Esto le hizo ganar una Batimirada no tan intimidante sin la máscara, a Jason y un suspiro de resignación acompañado de una sonrisa por parte de Bruce casi enseguida.  
  
Buena suerte Bruce- Ya sin mirarlo, Bruce levantó la mano haciéndole una seña de despedida a su hijo mayor y salió de la sala principal, como si estuviese huyendo de la amenaza de sarcasmos de Jason.  
  
Hey Golden boy, un pajarito me dijo que me andabas buscando- _¡Tim! ¡soplón!¡Sabía que fuiste tú!_ , pensó Dick, ahora sabía exactamente quién le había dicho a Bruce sobre sus actividades esa noche, por una parte no podía culparlo por preocuparse, por otra, igual se desquitaría… Claaroo, Cassie fue una trampa para asegurarse de que sus expresiones dijeran que estaba bien, _muy listo hermanito pero la venganza es dulce_ , sacudió sus pensamientos, el cansancio ya lo hacía irse por las ramas y ahora debía enfocarse en Jason por completo y… ya no estaba, _genial_. Dick subió al segundo piso y divisó **esa** luz encendida así que se dirigió hacia ella.  
  
¡Jason! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te he buscado por toda la ciudad! - Dick dijo recostado nerviosamente en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, el lugar había sido una especie de monumento de la muerte de Jason, un lugar sagrado donde quizás solo Alfred había entrado los años que Jason no estuvo para hacerle limpieza  
  
No por toda Wing, estoy revisando algunas cosas en mi antigua habitación, entra- Con un respiro profundo, Dick entró en aquella habitación y lo abrazó fuertemente, sosteniendo con una mano la parte posterior de su cabeza y con la otra su espalda.  
  
Uff ¡Dick, me estás sofocando! - A Dick no le importaba, solo quería asegurarse que su hermano estaba allí, que era real y que todo había sido una pesadilla, una horrible, atemorizante y muy trágica pesadilla, podría llorar en ese momento de la felicidad, Jason simplemente no podía imaginarse la angustia que había sentido, la que aún sentía y la necesidad de percibir la presencia de su hermano entre sus brazos.  
  
Shhh, Jaybird, sólo un segundo más- Esto no detuvo a Jason quien sólo pausó un segundo y siguió esforzándose por romper el abrazo.  
  
Ugh, un día de estos vas a abrazar a alguien hasta la muerte Dickiebird ¿Piensas aplicar tus abrazos como técnica de combate? - Por fin el segundo hijo logró liberarse de su hermano mayor, presentía algo extraño de su comportamiento, pero no se atrevió a señalarlo.  
  
Nop, estos son solo para mis hermanitos… bueno, y para mi novia. ¿Qué haces? - Jason se sentó en el suelo golpeando suavemente el sitio a su lado con la palma de su mano para invitar a Dick a sentarse también, cuando su hermano estaba dispuesto a su lado, desempolvó una vieja foto de ambos, proveniente de un periódico, y esto le pareció un poco triste a Dick, su hermano no podía quedarse con una foto como esa, tenía que darle algo real.  
  
Desempolvando algunos recuerdos, pienso llevarme algunas cosas a mi apartamento. ¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar?, no creo que recorrieras media Gótica solo para darme un abrazo de anaconda-  
  
jaja, muy gracioso. Tengo una mejor foto en mi apartamento, te la mostraré mañana y puedo darte una copia si quieres-  
  
¿En serio? No evadas la pregunta Dickie Bird- Le contestó Jason dándole un puño en el brazo  
  
Sigh, la verdad es que quería asegurarme de que supieras que estoy aquí cuando me necesites y sé que nunca lo he dicho oficialmente, pero me enorgullece que seas mi hermano, Jason. - Jason sonrió y le quitó la mirada a su hermano dirigiéndola hacia el techo.   
  
Qué gracioso- Esas simples dos palabras bastaron para molestar a Dick, no le gustaba que su hermano no tomara sus palabras como sinceras.  
  
No es broma Jason, lo digo muy en serio-Le dijo con voz seca y firme. Finalmente, Jason volteó a mirarlo, y así Dick notó que lo había malinterpretado, su hermano sabía que sus palabras eran verdaderas.  
  
Lo sé Dick, es solo que ya lo habías dicho antes, cuando era Robín y sinceramente pensé que nunca lo volvería a escuchar- Dick recordó la conversación que tuvo con Jason al pie de la torre de los Titanes y pensó que le llevó hasta el día presente decirle a su hermano lo orgulloso que estaba de él, porque su versión pasada nunca lo hizo, significaba que Jason no había escuchado de nuevo esas palabras en un largo periodo de tiempo, más largo de lo que Dick, el Dick de ahora hubiese deseado.  
  
Y lo volveré a repetir cuantas veces quiera porque es como me siento Jay, todos los días-  
  
hmmm, ¿Sabes? Es curioso que esa fuera una de las razones por la que decidiera quedarme en Ciudad Gótica y regresar de vez en vez cuando me iba, además de la insistencia del nerd, claro está- Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jason e inconscientemente también, otra en el rostro de Dick.  
  
De verdad deberías dejar de ponerle esos apodos a Tim, Jason-  
  
Oblígame- Dick decidió ignorarlo volteando los ojos, sabía que los apodos de Jason la mayoría de las veces denotaban cariño, especialmente hacia Red Robín, así que enojarse en ese momento haría más mal que bien.  
  
Sigh, gracias Jason- Jason levantó una ceja mirando a su hermano, queriéndole preguntar ¿Por qué? pero no dijo nada porque Dick lo entendió de inmediato y procedió a explicarse.  
  
Por quedarte, por ser mi hermanito, por todo... por favor sigue con nosotros-  
  
Lo haré Dick, realmente ya era hora de dejar de huir y me alegra haberme dado cuenta… hermano mayor - Todo quedó en silencio un rato, los dos se miraron sonrientes, sólo cuando sintieron que la cara se les caería si continuaban así, se detuvieron.  
  
Sobre Bruce… ¿Viaje en el tiempo? - Dick lo sospechaba desde que Tim le recordó que Bruce y Jason parecían haber amanecido en buenos términos ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser si no?  
  
Viaje en el tiempo, al futuro, para ser exactos- Jason contestó, sospechando también que la extraña actitud de su hermano tenía algo que ver con Caster y sus viajes en el tiempo, le había pasado a él ¿Por qué no le pasaría a Dick?, casi de inmediato, su hermano confirmó sus sospechas.  
  
Mmmm, igual yo y estoy comenzando a dudar de las intenciones de Caster- Dick no hizo un comentario más profundo acerca de su viaje, todavía temblaba al recordar lo que había visto, sobretodo, siete años y algo en el futuro.  
  
¿Qué quieres decir? -  
  
Que tal vez no sea tan malo como pensamos, tal vez solo quiera evitar los eventos que condujeron a ese futuro-  
  
Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver con él? ¿Y por qué nos está haciendo viajar en el tiempo?¡¿Por qué no un “¡¿Hola vengo de un maldito retorcido futuro, arréglenlo o les patearé el puto trasero?!" hemos tenido experiencias con esto de cambiar las líneas de tiempo antes, ¿No se desestabilizaría la continuidad así? -  
  
Tendremos que averiguarlo supongo, pero es seguro que está alterando las relaciones en nuestra familia Jay, Bruce y Tim, tú y Bruce, tú y yo…- Dick le quitó la mirada al sentir su voz quebrarse y puso el dorso de una de sus manos en su boca, Jason lo notó, las expresiones de Dick gritaban que sentía dolor, él no era bueno para lidiar con los sentimientos de los demás, _diablos_ , ni siquiera con los suyos, pero era su hermano mayor el que estaba sufriendo, tenía que preguntarle, tenía que saber la causa y borrarla, encerrarla, arrojarla lejos, lo que fuera para que su hermano volviera a ser ese sol brillante, esa persona positiva rebosante de energía de siempre.  
  
¿Qué fue lo que viste? -  
  
Lo peor que pude haber visto en mi vida- Dick detestaba sentirse así de vulnerable cuando se suponía que debía ser el más fuerte, el… indestructible, inquebrantable, el pilar del que sus hermanos y seres queridos podían sostenerse para levantarse cuando se caían, no al contrario.  
  
Así que Bárbara tenía, razón… no nuestra Bárbara, anciana Babs. Yo fui quien te disparó ¿eh? - Dijo Jason tristemente  
  
Eso no es lo peor Jas… vi que tú… cómo… oh Dios Jason- Dick no podía formar las palabras para explicar lo que había visto pero no necesitó hacerlo de todas formas, Jason sabía acerca de ese futuro y sabía que su hermano necesitaba un abrazo así que, qué demonios, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo protegió del mundo entero.  
  
Shhh está bien Golden boy, aquí estoy y no iré a ningún lado… me tomará algún tiempo sanar y acostumbrarme de nuevo a depender de alguien, pero ahora entiendo que alimentarme de rencor no solo me dañaba a mi o a Bruce, también los estaba envenenando a todos ustedes y no soportaría herirlos también, son mi familia, aunque a veces lo niegue o quiera patearles el trasero… Sólo desearía saber cómo evitar ese horrible futuro- Dick estaba un poco más recompuesto, su cuerpo había dejado de sacudirse y su voz no se sentía tan temblorosa.  
  
Lo descubriremos juntos Jay, en familia, ese es un comienzo del que tal vez nuestras versiones futuras olvidaron partir y no cometeremos el mismo error-  
  
¿Quién lo diría? realmente pienso que es un buen comienzo- Un rato más tarde seguían encontrando tesoros escondidos, recuerdos de Jason dentro de las cajas de aquella habitación, hasta que en un momento de lo que ahora era la madrugada, Jason sintió más peso a un costado y cuando volteó a mirar, Dick se había quedado dormido, el segundo hijo de la familia miró tiernamente a su hermano mayor sabiendo que su orgullo no sería afectado pues ahora estaba solo y lo llevó hasta su vieja cama cargado, al final se sorprendió a sí mismo arropándolo y acariciando su cabeza.  
  
Sip, es un buen comienzo Big Wing  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nop, no es el final, aún quedan muchos misterios por resolver ¿Quién es Caster? ¿Habrán más viajes en el tiempo? ¿Qué otros secretos esconde aquél futuro?... los espero en la siguiente actualización. Gracias por su apoyo :)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
